Who Would've Known
by PrincessBV
Summary: A/U This is a B/V, K/CC, and K/18!! Takes place in highschool and Bulma and Vegeta are neighbors!! Does Vegeta have feelings for Bulma??!!
1. The Wake Up Call

Who Would've Known  
  
Chapter One- The Wake Up Call  
  
~Bulma's Thoughts~  
  
::Vegeta's Thoughts::  
  
Knock, Knock!! "Bulma dear! Wake up!"  
  
Bulma opened up her eyes tiredly and looked at the clock on her nightstand. "Mother its 4:30 in the morning!"  
  
"I know dear, I just didn't want you to be late for your first day of school," Bulmer's mother chirped cheerfully!  
  
"Alright mom thanks for the wake up call!"  
  
"You're welcome sweetie. Come down for breakfast when you're done getting ready."  
  
"Ok mom," Bulma replied as she swung her legs over her bed. She walked over to her bathroom and turned on the water for a nice relaxing bath.  
  
One Hour Later  
  
Bulma emerged from the steamy bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and strolled over to her closet. ~Hmmmm.. now what to wear?~  
  
Ring! Ring! ~Who would be calling on my private line?~ Bulma walked over to her phone and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey B. It's me Chi!"  
  
"Oh hey Chi, what's up?"  
  
"Well you told me to call you just in case you weren't woken up"  
  
"Oh yea!! Thanks anyways, but my mom woke me up an hour earlier than my alarm would have!"  
  
"Really? You must be tired!"  
  
"Yeah, but I can live with it".  
  
"Alright well, when do you want me to come pick you up?"  
  
"ASAP! I need your help picking out my outfit for today. You have the best opinions!"  
  
"Thanks! Ok, I'll be there in five minutes then".  
  
"Ok, bye".  
  
"Bye".  
  
Bulma hung up the phone and walked up to her desk to apply her make-up. Ten minutes later there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Bulma honey, your friend Chi-Chi is here".  
  
"Ok mom. Tell her to come up".  
  
Bulma heard her mom yell for Chi-Chi and she opened her door. Chi-Chi saw the door open and entered. "Hey B-Chan!"  
  
"Hey Chi! I need help with my clothes. Can you help me pick something out that will catch eyes?"  
  
Chi-Chi giggled! "Oh I see! You want to make Yamcha jealous?"  
  
"Of course! Ever since I saw him with Eve Green at the 4th of July party, I've been ignoring him, and he hasn't seen or talked to me since".  
  
"Wow, you haven't talked to him for that long? Not that I blame you!"  
  
"Nope, and today he'll wish that he would have never cheated on me!" Bulma smirked evilly.  
  
"What's up your sleeve?" Chi-Chi was confused and she didn't like to not know what was going on around her.  
  
"Let's just say that we didn't officially break up".  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, I was too busy cursing him off to realize that I didn't break up with him". I'm just going to make a scene with him today!"  
  
"That's your plan?" Bulma nodded. "How big of a scene?"  
  
"I don't know yet, but I will be sure to try and egg him on, Bulma chuckled, you'll see when it happens!"  
  
"Ok... Well now to get you some clothes!"  
  
"Chi, you've been looking for twenty minutes! I'm cold!!"  
  
"AHA!! Here's the perfect outfit!! Go try it on!" Chi-Chi screeched while pushing Bulma into the bathroom. Five minutes later Bulma scurried out of the bathroom twirling around so Chi-Chi had a better look at the outfit.  
  
"Ohh B-Chan!! You look great!!"  
  
"Thanks Chi! I love it!"  
  
Bulma was wearing a black sleeveless belly shirt that had a low V-neck with black hip huggers that complimented her curves nicely. Running down each side of her pants were sparkling silver gems that glistened in the sunlight. She also had on a glimmering Sterling Silver belt that hung off of her left hip loosely. To accompany her outfit she wore black boots with a 2-inch heel. Around her neck she wore a Sterling Silver necklace that matched her belt perfectly with a pair of hoop earrings.  
  
"Now to do your hair," Chi-Chi scoffed pulling Bulma over to her desk to perfect her hair!  
  
Chi-Chi brushed Bulma's hair and started blow drying it. When she was done blow drying her hair she turned off the hair dryer and started straightening the silky blue locks with Bulma's hair straightener. Bulma then slipped a black head band around her head and let her hair fall around her face. She stood up and looked in her mirror and smiled in awe. She then turned around so Chi-Chi could see her creation.  
  
"B-Chan you look beautiful! I think you'll catch more eyes than you bargained for". Chi-Chi chuckled.  
  
"Bulma honey, are you two coming down?" Bulma's mother yelled from the staircase.  
  
"Yes mom we'll be right down!"  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi finished up in Bulma's room and headed downstairs.  
  
"Oh Bulma you look wonderful!" Mrs. Briefs chimed.  
  
"Thanks mom! It was all Chi-Chi!!"  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi sat at the table where Mrs. Briefs placed their food. In five minutes they were down and out the door! They ran over to Chi-Chi's black Jaguar parked in the Brief's driveway.  
  
"Wow Chi. I didn't know you got a new car!"  
  
"Oh yea! I got it a little over a week ago. Isn't it just gorgeous?!"  
  
"Yea, I love it!"  
  
"Hmph! You call that a car," said a deep masculine voice. Both girls jumped and turned around to see Vegeta looking at the car.  
  
"Don't do that Vegeta! You scared the living daylights out of us! And yes, I call that a pretty nice car, Veggie!"  
  
"Don't call me that woman!"  
  
"Then don't call me woman you baka!"  
  
"I'll call you whatever I want, WOMAN!" Vegeta shot back trying to get Bulma angry.  
  
He always like the way she looked when she was angry. The way her eyes would turn a deep blue color filled fire just waiting to be let loose. Speaking of what she looked like, he took a good look at what she was wearing.  
  
::Man she looks hot!! Did I just say that? What am I saying?::  
  
"Woman, what are you wearing?"  
  
Bulma was getting real pissed at Vegeta until he asked what she was wearing.  
  
"An outfit. Why, do you like it?" Bulma twirled around so he could see the whole outfit.  
  
"You call that an outfit? I'd take it off, it looks hideous!"  
  
Bulma was losing it now. She clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white and her face was taking on a reddish color! "FUCK YOU VEGETA!! YOU JUST CAN'T ADMIT THAT I LOOK GOOD YOU STUBBORN JACKASS!!" Bulma screamed in his face!!  
  
She felt like strangling him and then choking him to death. Vegeta just smirked as he saw her anger towards him.  
  
"Calm down B-Chan. We need to go," Chi-Chi said stepping up to Bulma cautiously.  
  
Bulma quickly calmed down so as not to hurt her friend or her other friend right in front of her. "Alright Chi! Let's go!"  
  
Bulma quickly sent Vegeta a death glare and walked over to Chi-Chi's car. Chi-Chi started up her car and backed out of the driveway slowly. Bulma turned on the radio and the song "Baby Got Back" came blaring through the speakers. Bulma squealed and started singing to it.  
  
"I like big butts and I cannot lie! You otha brothers can't deny! When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung!!"  
  
Bulma paused and looked out the window to see Vegeta staring blankly at her. Bulma blushed. ~He looks so cute when he is confused!!~  
  
"See you at school, Veggie!" Bulma winked and Chi-Chi sped down the road towards their school.  
  
"How many times have I told her not to call me that?" Vegeta walked over to his garage and got in his vehicle. "Wait till everyone sees my car!" He smirked and started his car. He turned on the radio and the same song that Bulma was listening to came on. He smirked and remembered what she looked like when he saw her. ::She looked beautiful! What am I talking about? She is just a blue haired wench that happens to live next to me! I can't like her!:: He quickly put in his burned CD and turned up the volume. He backed out of his garage and sped off towards school. 


	2. The First Day of School

Disclaimer: This is just to say I don't own any of these characters and the show belongs to Akira Toryimama. And the idea was mine, and the extra characters are mine. So don't sue me or anything cuz I didn't do anything. AN:thanks for all the great reviews. Thanks to coffeebean707, who is now my editor. And my friend Becky for the fashion ideas! This is my second chapter! I hope you guys enjoy and I'll update soon! Please read and review! Now on with the story!!  
  
Who Would've Known  
  
Chapter 2  
  
First Day of School  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma arrived at school about ten minutes later. They parked in the student parking lot and turned off the music.  
  
"Can you believe this is our last year in this school?" Chi-Chi became sad just thinking about it. She knew that after high school her and her friends would have to split up and go to college and then follow their own paths.  
  
"I know, it feels like we just got here. Remember freshman year? We all promised that we would never let the drastic changes and different people we met affect how we were as friends!" Bulma reminded Chi-Chi. She knew Chi-Chi was thinking the worst in her mind and she too didn't want that to happen.  
  
"Don't worry Chi, I promise that we will always be friends and that we will always hang out every chance we get after high school, even when I become the president of Capsule Corporations and be driving down the highway in my snazzy black stretch limo".  
  
"Well I better be in the back seat with you Bulma Briefs! But you better keep your promise or else!"  
  
"OoOoOoOo! Chi-Chi Mau threatened me! I'm gonna tell on you!" Bulma and Chi-Chi started laughing and got out of the car. They started walking to the entrance of the school when Goku drove up right in front of them.  
  
"Hey guys!" Goku was more than happy to see Bulma. She was happy. She hasn't talked to him or anyone let alone her parents in two months because she caught Yamcha and Eve Simmons making out in her bedroom touching each other like there was no tomorrow. Their disheveled appearances and Yamcha's smug looking face was enough for Bulma to go wild and set her off cursing at him which seemed like forever. She has been acting miserable ever since.  
  
"Hey Goku!" Bulma smiled while walking up to his charcoal colored 65 Mustang.  
  
"Hey sweetie! What's up?" Chi-Chi ran up to him and hugged him until he was red in the face and unable to breathe.  
  
"Chi...can't...breathe!"  
  
"Oh sorry honey"! Chi-Chi quickly let go of him and nipped him on the nose. Goku returned her gesture by hugging her and catching her in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Oh guys, get a room", Bulma scoffed visibly jealous!!  
  
"Hey guys", yelled two people running over towards them.  
  
"Hey Krillin! Hey 18!" Bulma waved over to them. Bulma and 18 gave each other a little hug and smiled at each other.  
  
"How are you? Are you ok? I haven't talked to you since the party!"  
  
"I'm fine! How are you? I see you and Q-ball are still together!" Bulma chuckled lightly.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny!" Krillin said sarcastically finally catching up in the conversation.  
  
"What's up Q-ball?"  
  
"Nothing much! You?"  
  
"Same here!" Just then a nice silver Limbergini entered the parking lot and double-parked in an open spot. Everyone stared in awe as they saw one of the world's most rare cars. Then they went wide-eyed as soon as they saw who stepped out of the car. Vegeta. Bulma and the gang strolled over to the car and blinked in shock.  
  
"Like my car?" Vegeta saw their shocked appearances and smirked.  
  
"Where did you get the car? Krillin stuttered finally finding his voice.  
  
"That's none of your business baldy!"  
  
"I agree with Krillin, where did you get that car?" Goku asked skeptically.  
  
"I just told your bald friend none of your business! Are you deaf?"  
  
"No, he's just curious, like the rest of us!" Chi-Chi stepped in.  
  
"Well then you can all stay curious for all I care!"  
  
"Oh please Vegg- Vegeta?" Bulma gave Vegeta her puppy dog eyes and pouted her bottom lip. If it worked for her parents it should work for him.  
  
"Stop pouting woman. It makes you look uglier than you already are now".  
  
"Hmph. You can be such an asshole!"  
  
"And you can be such a bitch".  
  
"Just tell us already!" 18 was beginning to get annoyed  
  
"Fine, I got it over in Europe. My parents helped pay for it and I used some of my trust bonds to buy it."  
  
"You mean the ones that are suppose to help you go to college?"  
  
"I didn't know that you knew what a trust bond was! And yes it was to help me go to college but I can just work extra hours at work or get a scholarship! No biggie!"  
  
"Whatever".  
  
Riinnggggggggggg!!! "Let's go!" They all walked into the school and went straight to the office.  
  
"Can we have our schedules please?"  
  
"Names?"  
  
"Chi-Chi Mau, Goku, Bulma Briefs, Vegeta Ouji, Krillin, and 18".  
  
"Ok. Here you go."  
  
"Thanks". They all walked into the hallway and stopped.  
  
"What do you guys have first?"  
  
"I have English with Mrs. Seth".  
  
"Me too Chi!"  
  
"Cool! Now I won't be totally bored! We can talk during homeroom and stuff!"  
  
"Krillin and I have Science with Mr. Grettini", 18 said disgusted. She didn't like Mr. Grettini since he tried to sexually harass her in the girls bathroom last year.  
  
"Me an Vegeta have Gym first!"  
  
"Good! I like to have a good workout in the morning!"  
  
"That's nice! Ok let's all meet up in B-hall an we can see what we have next period".  
  
"Ok!" And with that they left to go to their first period classes!  
  
Period One  
  
Gym  
  
"Ok class, you can all do whatever you want for now. Just be sure to get your permission slips signed by your parents and bring them in tomorrow".  
  
"Finally! I thought he would never shut up!"  
  
"He wasn't talking that long Vegeta!"  
  
"Well it felt like an eternity!"  
  
"What do you think the girls are doing?"  
  
"I don't care. They're just annoying little wenches who try to act popular".  
  
"I thought they were popular!"  
  
"Well, Bulma is because she is the daughter of a so called genius, but your little loud mouthed harpy of a girlfriend isn't!  
  
"Hey don't call Chi-Chi a harpy!"  
  
"You don't even know what a harpy is!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Shut up Kakarott!"  
  
Period One  
  
Science  
  
"Hey Krillin. What do you say we blow this joint and get out of here?"  
  
"Sure. I'll do anything but listen to this guy talk!"  
  
"Ok. I'll distract him and you run for the door! Umm..Mr. Grettini? Can I go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Oh look who it is! 18. Do still have the pass I gave you this morning?"  
  
"Yea. I already filled it out!"  
  
"Good, bring it up here and I'll sign it". 18 got up and walked over to Mr. Grettin's desk. While signing her pass, Krillin ran for the door!  
  
"Here you go. Be sure to come back in 5 minutes".  
  
"Whatever". 18 scurried out of the classroom to meet up with her boyfriend.  
  
Period One  
  
English  
  
"Ok class! Settle down! As you all know, I'm Mrs. Seth. I am pleased to see so many familiar faces this year. All right, let's go over roll call and then you guys can have a free period to get to know each other.  
  
"Greg Anderson?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Kelly Broderick?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Bulma Briefs?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Mathew Ercolino?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Andrew Kelly?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Chi-Chi Mau?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Yamcha be quiet!"  
  
"Oh sorry Mrs. Seth!"  
  
"Well at least I know you're here! Ok kids, I have to go over to Mrs. Daniels classroom for the period. Behave yourselves!"  
  
"Finally!! Yamcha's here?"  
  
"Yea, I can't believe we have to have first period with him", Bulma pouted.  
  
"I know, but hey at least he isn't talking to us!"  
  
"I would think about that one again. Here he comes".  
  
"Hey Bulma!"  
  
"What do you want Yamcha?"  
  
"Ummmmm. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did and that she meant nothing to me".  
  
"That's not what it looked like on my bed at the Fourth of July party!"  
  
"Well, she forced me to kiss her!"  
  
"YEA RIGHT! More like you forced her to kiss you! I saw you two together! You couldn't get enough of her!" By now the whole class was looking at the fight unrolling in front of them.  
  
"That's not true! You're just jealous because girls want me and give me what I want, UNLIKE YOU!" Bulma jumped out of her seat and slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!! Maybe I didn't give you anything because you didn't deserve it! I know you cheated on me more than once. That's why I didn't let you come close to me after I found out about your little escapades!! You lost my trust Yamcha, and you will never have it again!" Bulma was fuming! Her cerulean eyes were burning with fire. She never thought that she would fight with Yamcha so early in the day, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was yell at him and break up!!  
  
"YOU LITTLE BITCH!! You want to talk about trust? Huh? What about you and Vegeta? I know you two have more than friendship and you call me a fucking bastard!!" You're just a slut who sleeps with her neighbor!!" Bulma was now utterly confused and more angry. She couldn't believe he actually thought her and Vegeta were more than friends. And slept together!! Tears started stinging the back of her eyes and she grew more furious at the news.  
  
"Is that what you think Yamcha? That me and Vegeta were together?" Bulma chuckled! "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD THINK THAT!! THERE IS ONLY ONE CHEATER IN THIS RELATIONSHIP AND THAT'S YOU!" Bulma then stomped out of the classroom with Chi-Chi by her side and Yamcha close behind! The whole class scurried over to the door to get a closer look at what was happening!  
  
"Bulma don't you dare lie to me! I know for a fact that you two slept together!"  
  
"Oh really Yamcha, how?"  
  
"Well. umm. I.. heard it from someone I totally trust completely!"  
  
"And who is that?"  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
"Hmph! THAT IS BULLSHIT! You have absolutely no proof!!!" By now some people from in the same hall as them slithered out of their classrooms without the teachers noticing to watch the fight. It just so happens the gym was in the same hall!  
  
"What the fuck is that noise? Sounds like screeching!"  
  
"I don't know Vegeta, but I think it sounds like Bulma!"  
  
"Let's go Kakarott!" ::Woman, what are you up to now?::  
  
"I have no proof?" Yamcha chuckled evilly! "Of course I do!"  
  
"Then show me it!"  
  
"I.. umm.. don't have it with me right now!"  
  
"LAME EXCUSE!!" Yamcha stomped over to Bulma and grabbed her arm roughly!  
  
"I don't need proof to see it, Bulma!" Yamcha whispered hoarsely because of all the yelling.  
  
"LET GO OF ME YAMCHA!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because she said so!" Bulma and Yamcha turned around to come face to face with a scowling Vegeta.  
  
"Go away Vegeta! This is between me and Bulma!"  
  
"Well, if you physically touch or harm her then you become my problem!" Yamcha let go of Bulma and glared at her. He then pushed her aside and went after Vegeta with his fist flying forward!  
  
"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Vegeta caught Yamcha's fist in his hand and started crushing it! Yamcha yelped out in pain as he heard some bones start to crack! As soon as Vegeta heard more breaks in Yamcha's hand he let go and punched him in the face and into the lockers!  
  
"Don't touch the woman ever again! If I even see you near her, I will beat your ass to a bloody pulp!" Vegeta then backed away to where Bulma was smirking! Teachers came running down the hall hearing what happened by a couple of students running down towards the show!  
  
"What happened? Who did this?" Yamcha pointed towards Vegeta with his good hand as Vegeta stepped up to take the blame!  
  
"Mr. Ouji! I should have known! I will send the security guards to take you down to the office and you Yamcha, are going to the nurse!"  
  
"Mrs. Beslinger! Yamcha started the fight and got Vegeta very angry! It wasn't Vegeta's fault! It was all Yamcha! He was the first one to throw the punch and Vegeta took a stance to defend himself! He does have a right you know!" Vegeta looked at Bulma skeptically and smirked. ::Man, she is good!::  
  
"I can fight my own battles woman", Vegeta whispered lowly so the teacher couldn't hear them.  
  
"Yea but this one was because of me, so I feel like I should owe you!" Bulma said in the same tone.  
  
"You can't possibly believe them!" Yamcha said trying to save his own hide.  
  
"Hmmm, alright! You make a point there Ms. Briefs! I'll take Yamcha down to the office and he will get a punishment just as bad as Mr. Ouji! There seem to be a lot of witnesses here who can tell the truth, so I will like to take one of you down with me!"  
  
"Just take me Mrs. Beslinger! I know everything that happened before Vegeta arrived!"  
  
"Very well! Mr. Ouji, Ms. Briefs let's go! Everyone go back to your classes!" The pair walked down the hall with Mrs. Beslinger holding Yamcha up so he could walk and hold his hand.  
  
"You're just getting yourself into more trouble than your worth woman".  
  
"Oh well! As long as Yamcha gets in trouble, then it is worth it! Thanks for sticking up for me back there!"  
  
"I didn't stick up for you! He was on the verge of hitting someone back there, so I thought, why not take advantage of it? I've been needing a good fight lately!" Bulma knew that was his way of saying your welcome. She has known him all of her life and not once has he ever thanked her or said your welcome. He just finds a way to show her! ~Damn pride of his~  
  
"Ok we're here! You two sit in there and wait for the principal while I take Yamcha to the nurse!" The two sat down and waited for the principal. Two minutes later she walked in and sat at her desk.  
  
"So. Can someone tell me what happened?"  
  
"Well, me and Yamcha were in a fight! It was because of our relationship but you don't need to know about that. Well we were fighting in Mrs. Seth's room and I couldn't take him anymore so I stepped outside in the hallway".  
  
"Go on".  
  
"Ok well, he followed me out there and we started yelling some more and he grabbed my arm roughly. Then I asked him to let go of me and he didn't. Then Vegeta came out cause I guess he heard me screaming and he said to let me go. Yamcha did and threw a punch at Vegeta. Vegeta caught it and started crushing it. And then he told Yamcha to never touch me like that again". The principal looked at Vegeta to see if Bulma was telling the truth. He nodded and looked at Bulma.  
  
"So I see. Were there any more people in the hall with you?"  
  
"A lot, but one in particular was Chi-Chi Mau. She was right beside me when it happened".  
  
"Friend?"  
  
"Best friend! She will tell you exactly the same thing I have".  
  
"Alright! The bell is going to ring! You guys go to your second period class and I will call you down if I need to speak with you again".  
  
"Ok". Bulma and Vegeta got up and walked out the door.  
  
"You know woman, it would have been better if you kept your mouth shut!"  
  
"Why? Chi-Chi would have told them everything I did".  
  
"Good point. But still-  
  
"But still nothing! Let's go meet everyone back at B-Hall!" Vegeta and Bulma walked side by side to B-Hall to meet up with 18 and Krillin!  
  
"Hey guys!" Bulma and Vegeta turned around to meet up with Chi-Chi, Goku, and 18 pulling Krillin by the collar of his shirt! "How was the principal's office?"  
  
"Just fine! They let us off easily, but they will have a serious talk with Yamcha!!" Bulma giggled.  
  
"What are you two doing out here?" Bulma teased while pointing her finger at Krillin and 18!  
  
"We just skipped Science and started roaming the halls!"  
  
"Sure you didn't make a quick pit stop to the janitor's closet while on your roaming adventures?" Krillin blushed while 18 smirked.  
  
"I don't see why that is any of your business!"  
  
"Just curious!"  
  
Riiinnggggggggggggg! All of the teenagers came running out of their classrooms. Bulma and the gang had to move to the side of the hall as to not get trampled on.  
  
"So what do you guys have next?"  
  
"Me, Chi-Chi, and Goku have Social Studies with Mrs. Beader".  
  
"I have gym", Krillin whined.  
  
"And I have Math with Mr. K", Bulma said sadly. " I hate Mr. K! He tries to act funny when he isn't! Stupid old man! Hmph!"  
  
"Ok.What do you have Vegeta?" Goku said to try and get everyone's attention away from Bulma. Vegeta looked at his schedule and squinted his eyes.  
  
"I have Science with Mr. Grettini", he said while sticking his finger in his mouth pretending to gag!  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
  
"Well we better get going".  
  
"Yea, I don't want to be late for class".  
  
"Ok cya guys later!" Everyone left to go to his or her second period class.  
  
Lunch  
  
"Come on B! We'll be late for lunch if you don't hurry up!"  
  
"Sorry Chi, but I have to put my books away!"  
  
"Yea, yea! Come on!" Bulma closed her locker and walked with Chi-Chi to the cafeteria. They strolled over to their table and met up with 18.  
  
"Hey B-Chan and Chi!"  
  
"Hey, where's my Goku?"  
  
"He's in line with Vegeta and Krillin".  
  
"Ohhhh".  
  
"Come on Chi, let's get our food!"  
  
"Thanks for asking me".  
  
"We all know Krillin gets you your food 18!"  
  
"Yea, yea, go get in line before the guys get all the food!" Bulma and Chi- Chi ran up to the line and got their food. They stopped by the condiment table and walked to their table. Chi-Chi sat next to Goku and Bulma sat next to Vegeta across from 18.  
  
"Hey Goku, thanks for waiting for me!"  
  
"Sorry Chi, you know that I get really hungry. I couldn't help it".  
  
"You're forgiven. So any ways are you guys going to the mall?"  
  
"Yea! Definitely! I saw the cutest outfit at Wet Seal when we went to the mall last time!"  
  
"Bulma, didn't you just go to the mall like three days ago?"  
  
"Yea! So? What are you going to sue me for it chrome dome?"  
  
"No, just asking".  
  
"Oh wait, I told Goku that I would give him a ride home!"  
  
"That's ok Chi! I'll just a ride with Vegeta! Is that ok with you Vegeta?"  
  
"Whatever. As long as you don't mess with my car!"  
  
"Ok! So it's settled!"  
  
"Ewwwww.B look who's coming!" Bulma swirled around and saw Sasha Green walking up to their table.  
  
"Hey bitch! You know Yamcha is a great kisser, and pretty damn good when he wants to have fun! I just wanted to say that it takes a real woman, like myself, to handle a man like Yamcha! Not some blue haired bitch of a girl!"  
  
"Well your right about a woman being able to handle a man, but Yamcha is no man and I don't think that would make you a 'real woman' you whore! Now get the fuck away from and my friends before I kick your ass!"  
  
"Like you could! But to save you the effort, I'll just leave! But I'll take your offer, later!! Bye bitch!" Sasha and her two friends walked back over to their table and sat down!  
  
"Slut!"  
  
"Ohhh jeez B-Chan! Don't let her get to you! Come on the bell is gonna ring soon!" The girls and guys finished eating and left for sixth period.  
  
After School  
  
"Finally! School's over!"  
  
"Yea, now let's say bye to the boys and go to the mall!"  
  
"Alright". All three girls went to the student parking lot. Little did they know, someone was following them.  
  
"Shhh!. You girls are going to get us caught!"  
  
"Sorry Sasha! We didn't mean to!"  
  
"I said shut up!"  
  
"Did you guys hear something?"  
  
"No".  
  
"I swear I heard something!"  
  
"Well I didn't", 18 said as she looked around herself. They all got to Chi-Chi's car and jumped in.  
  
"Hey girls! You aren't leaving without saying goodbye are you?"  
  
"No Krillin, we were waiting for you guys!" Chi-Chi started the car and revved the engine!  
  
"We're gonna go now! Cya later boys!" Chi-Chi leaned out of her car and kissed Goku, 18 just blew Krillin a kiss and he blushed!  
  
"Come on guys! Let's go!"  
  
"Sheesh Bulma! Get a grip!" Chi-Chi slammed on the gas pedal and flew out of the parking lot!  
  
"Either Chi-Chi drives fast or they really want to go top the mall!"  
  
"Women! Let's go Kakarott!"  
  
"Ok Vegeta! Bye Krillin!"  
  
"Later guys! WOOOOO!!"  
  
"Man Krillin are you ok?"  
  
"Yea, I wonder those girls are going in a hurry!"  
  
"Probably, the mall like our three girls".  
  
"Yea well, later!"  
  
"You almost ran over those guys Sasha!"  
  
"So? At least I didn't hit Vegeta! The other two are expendable".  
  
"Yea, well the closer we get to the mall, the better!"  
  
"Yea step on it Sasha! Know one calls you a bitch and gets away with it!"  
  
"Your right!! Hold on!" 


	3. The Preparations

Who Would've Known  
  
AN: Thanks for all of the reviewing! I finally have chapter 3 up now!! I am working on chapter 4 so it should be updated in a few days!! Keeps those reviews coming!! I would like to also thank my editor Coffeebean707 who just made this new fic about Gilmore Girls!! Ok!! On with the fic!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Preparations  
  
~Bulma's thoughts~ ::Vegeta's thoughts:: ~*Goku's thoughts*~  
  
The Mall  
  
The three girls walked to the entrance of the mall and entered.  
  
"So did you guys hear about the party on Friday night?"  
  
"There's a party on Friday? Who's throwing it?"  
  
"I heard about it! Josh Paster is having it!"  
  
"Good thing we're here! We can buy new outfits!"  
  
"Is that all you care about B-Chan?"  
  
"No! I also like my car!"  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"Don't worry Chi! I think I can fit you on my to care about list!"  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Real funny!"  
  
"Ok, what store do we go to first?"  
  
"Wet Seal definitely! That's were I saw that cute outfit you know and I can pick it up and where it to the party!"  
  
"Ok! Let's get a move on!"  
  
"There are a lot of stores in here and I want to go to a lot before we leave!" The girls headed straight for the escalator to head up to Wet Seal.  
  
"Look's like we're going up girls!"  
  
"What do we do as soon as we get up there Sasha?"  
  
"You'll see!" Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 entered Wet Seal and went in different directions. Bulma went looking for her 'cute outfit', Chi-Chi went over to the mini skirts, and 18 went over to the dress pants.  
  
"Now where is that outfit? Excuse me?" Bulma tapped on the shoulder of a young woman with brown hair who was putting shirts on a clearance sale rack.  
  
"Can I help you ma'am?"  
  
"Yes. I am looking for a specific outfit that I have on hold here".  
  
"Oh yes! Come with me". The two girls walked over to the service desk and the young woman began typing on the computer.  
  
"Ahh. Ms. Briefs is it?"  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Ok we have two items on hold for you. Would you like me to get them and find a fitting room for you?"  
  
"Yes please!"  
  
"Ok. I'll be right back".  
  
"B!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What do you think of this outfit?" It was a pair of black Capri's with a pink tank top and a black overcoat to match the Capri's.  
  
"That looks nice Chi! You have to try that on!"  
  
"Hey guys! Do you like this?" 18 was holding a red top that had quarter sleeves with silver gems that spelled the word BabyGirl across her chest in her left hand. In her other hand she was holding a nice pair of dark blue hip huggers with gems in the shape of fireworks at the bottom of her left pant leg.  
  
"Definitely! Try it on!" The girl that had fetched Bulma's clothes came back and handed Bulma her outfit that was enclosed in a bag.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Your welcome! Will all of you be needing fitting rooms?"  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Ok. Follow me." The woman led them to where the fitting rooms were located. She unlocked three doors and each girl entered their own room.  
  
"B! You never told us what your outfit was!"  
  
"You'll see it Chi! Just wait".  
  
"I want to see it too!"  
  
"You will 18!" After five minutes they all stepped out of their fitting rooms and stared at each other in awe.  
  
"Your outfits look so gorgeous!"  
  
"So does yours B! Man that is a nice outfit!"  
  
"I agree!"  
  
"Thanks!" Bulma was wearing a black mini skirt that ended right above her knees with a small slit on her left side that reached her mid thigh. She was also wearing a gray long sleeved top with a low V-neck. The sleeves became wider near her wrists and there was a small loop attached to her right sleeve where she slipped her right middle finger through.  
  
"So are we going to buy these or what?"  
  
"Of course! These look great on us!"  
  
"Yea, yea! Let's hurry! I still want to go to some other shops!"  
  
"Ok". All three girls changed and quickly left the fitting rooms. They went to the cashier, paid for their outfits, and made their way out the door.  
  
"Hmmm.so there's a party this Friday! Interesting! Hold on girls! You two go look for some clothes to wear to this party! I am going to use my phone!"  
  
"Ok". Sasha walked over to the side of the hall and dialed a number on her cell. (One- sided conversation) "Hello? It's me Sasha! Yea! Good information! They are going to a party on Friday! Aha! And I am going to follow them around a little more to find out more info! Well you better be Y-Chan! Ok I got to go! Later!" Sasha hung up her cell phone and walked over to Wet Seal to catch her friends.  
  
"So, B!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you looking for anyone new?"  
  
"Well yeah, I don't want to be a girl without a boyfriend! But I don't know who?"  
  
"Oh really, Chi-Chi squealed, can I help? Oh please, please, please?" Chi-Chi pouted her lip and batted her eyelashes.  
  
"Ok! I know you like matching people up. Just look at 18 and Krillin. You set those two up and they are a fine pair."  
  
"Yea any ways Chi! You're like Cupid!"  
  
"I know! But this time 18 is helping".  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yea".  
  
"Ok. Whatever".  
  
"Sure, but be careful who you pick. I don't want it to be some geek or a player. You already made that mistake!"  
  
"Alright B! Don't worry, we got it covered!"  
  
"I hope so!" The girls walked around the mall talking and running into stores to buy new clothes or something. Little did they know, Sasha and her group was following them everywhere listening to everything they said.  
  
Vegeta's House  
  
"Hey Vegeta! Want to play Playstation2?"  
  
"Sure Kakarott! Just be sure to watch your back!"  
  
"Ok". Goku decided to go to Vegeta's house after school. He had a few things on his mind that he had to get out.  
  
"Umm.Vegeta. Do you like Bulma?" Vegeta stiffened visibly and stopped playing the game. He was very shocked that he would ask a question like that out of the blue. He moved his lips to speak but nothing came out. Finally finding his voice he dared to answer back.  
  
"What do you mean by like?"  
  
"Well, I mean like more than a friend like".  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I always see you staring at her when you think know one is looking, you always call her woman and not harpy or bitch, and you helped her out when Yamcha was fighting with her". Vegeta flinched at the mention of Yamcha's name.  
  
"And you sometimes talk in your sleep".  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well when I came here to sleep over, you kept babbling about Bulma non- stop".  
  
"I did? I mean, of course I didn't! Why would I dream of that blue- haired wench?"  
  
"Because you like her! I can see it in your eyes every time you look at her".  
  
"Alright, alright Kakarott, you win. If I said I liked her, will you shut up?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I..I..I ilikeher!"  
  
"I KNEW IT!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Oh, sorry! One more thing! It is her birthday in three weeks".  
  
"I know. How can I forget!"  
  
"Well, I told Chi-Chi and 18 not to talk about her birthday with her so it would be easier to have a surprise birthday parry for her. What are you getting her?"  
  
"I don't know. It's in three weeks. We have plenty of time to sort this out".  
  
"Ok. Let's keep playing! I'm beating you!"  
  
"In your dreams Kakarott!"  
  
~* I knew he liked her! It was so obvious. I wonder how it's going with Chi-Chi!*~  
  
"Oh and Kakarott. Don't tell anyone I said I liked her or you'll be dead before you know what killed you!"  
  
"Ok".  
  
::How did Kakarott notice these things and not anyone else? He is right about me staring at her, but I thought that know one noticed. And I talked about her in my sleep? I hope I didn't say anything I will regret! I'll sort all this out later. Time for you to die Kakarott!::  
  
One week later (Friday)  
  
Homeroom-English  
  
"Oh cool! The party's tonight!"  
  
"I know! Aren't you excited Chi?"  
  
"Hell yea! I'm making Goku take me and 18 is doing the same for Krillin!"  
  
"Oh, that's nice!"  
  
"Don't feel left out B. Vegeta is going alone too!" Ever since Goku told Chi-Chi that he like Bulma, she has been trying to hook them up together!  
  
"He's going?"  
  
"Well yea! Who isn't? Oh and before I forget, he's also driving you there! I can't fit everyone into my car. Sorry!"  
  
"Ohh Chi! Do I have to? I mean he is an arrogant bastard who is very self- conceited and- "And nothing! He is your neighbor and your friend. Now you are going to drive with him there or else you're not going!"  
  
"Grrr.fine! Ok!"  
  
"Plus this will give you two some time to talk or get to know each other again! I mean it was always us going to his house when we were little. We were the best of friends! Remember?"  
  
"Yea, I remember, I guess you're right".  
  
"Ok now class, time to do your work!"  
  
On the way to lunch  
  
Goku and Chi-Chi were walking hand in hand to the cafeteria. Actually, Goku was practically dragging Chi-Chi to the cafeteria hand in hand.  
  
"Goku slow down!"  
  
"But I'm hungry!"  
  
"Well you don't need to drag me to lunch! Can you please just walk?" Goku sighed, " Ok Chi. Sorry." Goku slowed down and pulled Chi-Chi closer to him. He kissed her on the forehead and kept walking down the hall.  
  
"Where is Chi-Chi?" Bulma screeched while putting her books in her locker. She then tried to close her locker but it wouldn't budge. "What the hell? Come on you stupid locker!" She kicked her locker and it only moved just a little bit.  
  
"Need help?" Vegeta walked up next to Bulma and pushed her locker shut with such force that she thought he was going to break it.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"I'm not a weakling. I am stronger than you, that's why".  
  
"Are you calling me a weakling?"  
  
"Maybe". Bulma 'hmphed' and Vegeta chuckled. They started walking to lunch when Sasha came running up to them and latched her arm in Vegeta's. "Hey Vegeta!"  
  
"Get off of me slut!" Vegeta pushed Sasha off of him and he continued walking with Bulma.  
  
"But Vegeta. I just wanted to ask you something!"  
  
"Get the fuck away from me you whore!"  
  
"That wasn't real nice! I just wanted to ask you if you will go with me to the party tonight".  
  
"No".  
  
"Oh please, you know you want to".  
  
"I said no! Go with that bastard you call a boyfriend!"  
  
"I don't want to go with him. I want to go with you!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"But Vege-"HE SAID NO YOU SKANK! Do you understand what no means?! I didn't think so! Here let me put it in terms you will understand! HE. DOES. NOT. WANT. TO. GO. TO. THE. PARTY. WITH. YOU!!!! Clear enough?!!"  
  
"Ahem!! I don't think I asked you bitch!"  
  
"I agree with her! Now get out of my sight!"  
  
"Hmph, well Veggie, if you change your mind you know where to find me!" She then walked in front of Vegeta and made sure to sway her hips seductively.  
  
"God I hate her! She is so annoying!"  
  
"I was the one she was hanging on to".  
  
"So? I 'm the one who made her leave!"  
  
"Whatever woman". They entered the lunchroom and headed to the lunch line. They got their food and wondered to their table.  
  
"Where were you Chi? I was waiting for you by my locker!"  
  
"Oh sorry B-Chan! I forgot! Goku walked me here".  
  
"That's ok. At least Vegeta kept me company."  
  
"You two actually walked together?" Chi-Chi said surprised.  
  
"Yea and we ran into Sasha!"  
  
"Oh details!"  
  
"Well, she was totally all over Vegeta over there even though she is with Yamcha. Any ways, she was being really annoying, so I told her off!"  
  
"Oh man, I was hoping for some one on one girl action". 18 just glared at her boyfriend for making such a stupid comment.  
  
"In your dreams Krillin".  
  
"At least a guy can dream".  
  
"Yea, yea! So do we all know who is taking who to the party tonight?"  
  
"Yea, I take Goku, 18 and Krillin and Vegeta takes Bulma! You got that Vegeta?"  
  
"Yea, yea! Whatever!"  
  
"Ok let's all meet up at Bulma's house and drive from there.  
  
"Ok".  
  
Two hours before the party  
  
"Hey B, Where's your silver dangling belt?"  
  
"On the left side of my closet," Bulma yelled from the bathroom. She was really nervous about going to the party! She didn't know if Yamcha was going to be there and she didn't feel like putting up with him! Bulma was applying make-up to her face when her phone rang. She wondered over to her nightstand and picked it up!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Bulma! It's me Goku!"  
  
"Hey Goku! What's up?"  
  
"Me and the guys want to know when you girls will be ready".  
  
"Oh, we'll be ready in about..um.hold on!" Bulma put her hand over the speaker of the phone and yelled over to the other girls. "How long do you think it will take us to get ready?"  
  
"uh.an hour!"  
  
"Ok". Bulma removed her hand and began to speak.  
  
"In about an hour!"  
  
"An hour?"  
  
"Yea!" Bulma heard rustling coming from the other line of the phone. Then Vegeta came on the phone and spoke.  
  
"Woman, you are trying my patience. You will be done in twenty minutes! Is that understood?"  
  
"WHAT? You can't boss me around like that. Why do we have to be done so early any ways?"  
  
"Well, we are going to a restaurant before we go to that party".  
  
"Ugg! Fine we'll be done in half an hour. No acceptions. Just be over here in that time limit. Got it? Bye". Bulma hung up the phone and jogged over to Chi-Chi and 18 to tell them the news. Vegeta heard Bulma hang up the phone. He then hung up his phone and growled. "Who does that woman think she is barking orders like that at me?"  
  
"Well Vegeta, I think she acts just like you. Before you were telling her to be done in twenty minutes".  
  
"Shut up Kakarott, Vegeta said while pulling at his hair. "Get ready you two! We go to the woman's house in half an hour".  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin stepped up on Bulma's porch and walked in the door.  
  
"Vegeta, you should knock first!"  
  
"She's my neighbor! I've known her forever and I practically live here. I don't need to knock".  
  
"Whatever". They headed upstairs to Bulma's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey where are her parents?"  
  
"They're on a cruise. The blonde told me to look after the woman while she was away. She is a complete ditz".  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Open up the door woman!"  
  
"Kami Vegeta, hold on!" Bulma opened her door and Vegeta's eyes widened big time and his mouth fell open. She looked beautiful. Bulma noticed his shocked expression and blushed.  
  
"Gosh Vegeta! I didn't know that I looked that good!" Vegeta realized what he was doing and he blushed slightly.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself woman".  
  
"I didn't intend to, but your expression pushed me to object".  
  
"Hmph".  
  
"You done Bulma?"  
  
"Yea, let me find Chi-Chi and 18." Bulma went to go look for them. They decided to take a walk around her house. "18, CHI! GET BACK HERE!!" One minute later 18 and Chi-Chi came whipping around the corner laughing.  
  
"Finally!" Goku and Krillin did the same expression that Vegeta did to Bulma and they pondered over to them.  
  
"Wow, Chi! You look good!"  
  
"You too 18!"  
  
"Thanks," both girls said in unison.  
  
"Enough of this reunion. Come on let's go!" Everyone left the house and got in the cars. Bulma and Vegeta in one and Goku, Krillin, Chi-Chi, and 18 in the other.  
  
"I really like your car, Veggie!"  
  
"Grrr.of course you do. Everyone does!"  
  
"So what restaurant are we going to?"  
  
"You'll see woman. Now put on your seatbelt. All I need now is to get pulled over for having a nice car and getting a ticket for wearing no seatbelts".  
  
"Yea, yea!!" Ringggg! Vegeta and Bulma both took out their cell phones and said hi at the same time.  
  
"It's mine woman".  
  
(One-sided conversation!) "What? Yea, yea! Meet you at the restaurant. Later." Vegeta hung up his phone and backed out of the driveway.  
  
"Hang on woman". He slammed on the gas pedal and headed down the road. 


	4. The Party Part One

Who Would've Known  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so don't sue me! AN: This is chapter 4!! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!! I'd like to thank my reviewers for great reviews and compliments and my editor Coffeebean707 for helping me out!! Now on with the fic!!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The Party  
  
At the restaurant  
  
It was complete silence. All you could hear was the humming of the engine. It has been like this for the past ten minutes. Bulma was getting pretty annoyed by this. She was looking out the window, her eyes following lights that went past her, dancing across her face. Finally she spoke up, if know one was going to talk first, she would jump-start the conversation, even if it meant annoying.  
  
"Oh Vegeta!" Vegeta kept his eyes on the road, but answered her.  
  
"Now what do you want woman?"  
  
"Watcha doin?" She said in a sing song voice.  
  
"Just shut your hole woman, and let me drive." (My friend made me say that : p)  
  
"Now why would I wanna do that, getting on your nerves is soo much more fun Veggie!"  
  
"Yea, well, don't!" Three minutes passed anyone said anything. Bulma turned to Vegeta and observed him drive. He was leaned back into the seat and but sitting up straight. His right hand was on the steering wheel, while the other was perched by the window. His jaw was set in a stiff line, but his eyes were relaxed. A small strand of his hair jet-black hair, fell above his steely ebony eyes. Bulma saw this and hesitated before slowing reaching out and swiping it away. (I know Vegeta's hair stands straight up, but this is my fic and I can make it whatever I want. His hair still stands straight up, but small strands of his hair fall from the top of his face) Vegeta's eyes widened at her gesture. He turned his head to her with questioning eyes. Bulma shrugged a little and said, "I thought it would bother you". Vegeta grunted, trying not to show too much surprise.  
  
"Welcome". Bulma then returned her attention back to the window, watching as they approached Tony's. She saw the others, standing in the parking lot waiting for them.  
  
"Hey B-Chan!! How was your drive?"  
  
"Just fine. No biggie".  
  
"That's cool".  
  
Can we eat now?" Everyone turned to Goku as his stomach growled hungrily.  
  
"Yea, I think we're all hungry". All six of them walked into the restaurant and waited to be seated. The host led them to the dining area and they all sat down. 18 slid over on the bench to the window. Krillin did the same except on the other of the table so he was sitting across from 18. Bulma sat next to 18 while Goku sat next to Krillin and pulled Chi-Chi with him. Vegeta was the last to come in to the restaurant so when he got to the table, the only seat left was next to Bulma. He sat down and crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. A lady walked over to the table and passed out menus.  
  
"My name is Kate. I'll be your waitress this evening. So, can I start you off with some drinks or an appetizer?"  
  
"Yea, I'll have a root beer".  
  
"Umm.I will have...Coke".  
  
"Shirley Temple with extra cherries," Bulma said pleadingly.  
  
"Four Pepsi's please, Goku said while looking through his menu for an appetizer, and I'll also have three orders of your Buffalo Wings as an appetizer".  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea, I'm really hungry".  
  
"Ok".  
  
"I'll have orange soda".  
  
"Three Sprites and three orders of your Chicken Quesadillas".  
  
"Ok I'll be right back with your drinks and appetizers". Everyone opened up their menus and their menus and scanned the rows of words, which were different types of pizza.  
  
"Do all of you like pepperoni?" Everyone nodded and Chi-Chi went back to looking at her menu.  
  
"I know! Why don't we all get four large pepperoni, sausage pizzas?"  
  
"Sounds good to me!"  
  
"Us too!" Everyone nodded except for Vegeta.  
  
"How about you V?"  
  
"Fine, but get extra cheese?"  
  
"Ok, so we're getting four large pepperoni, sausage pizzas with extra cheese?"  
  
"Yup", everyone said in unison. They all laughed, but you know whom. Vegeta didn't think anything was funny except for what someone does when they have a temper tantrum.  
  
"So B! Guess what?"  
  
"What 18".  
  
"Me and Chi found the perfect guy for you!" Vegeta listened on in the conversation, very interested.  
  
"Well who is it?"  
  
"We can't tell you, but he will be at the party tonight!"  
  
"Then what does he look like?"  
  
"He has black hair and black eyes and is totally dreamy!" 18 and Chi-Chi started giggling and then full out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing B-Chan! We were just thinking. You two would be such a great couple! You act very much alike!"  
  
"I want to know who it is! Tell me!" Bulma said while trying to strangle 18.  
  
"Not yet!"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" The waitress Kate came over with their drinks and appetizers and set them in front of everyone.  
  
"Are you guys ready to order?"  
  
"Yea, we'll have four large pepperoni, sausage pizzas with extra cheese".  
  
"Ok. Is that all?"  
  
"Yup".  
  
"Alright, I'll take your menus". The waitress took the menus and walked away. 18 turned to Bulma and gestured for her to come closer. Bulma came close enough so 18 whispered in her ear.  
  
"Do you think Yamcha will be there?"  
  
"Yea. Who wouldn't be?"  
  
"Good point. What are you going to do if he tries to talk to you?"  
  
"Ignore him. And if he keeps bothering me I'll scream in his face". Both girls giggled and caught everyone's attention.  
  
"What's funny?"  
  
"None of your business Chrome Dome!"  
  
"I never get told anything!"  
  
"And where going to keep it that way." They all kept talking for about twenty minutes, until the waitress, Kate, came over with their pizzas. Goku started drooling all over Chi-Chi and licked his lips.  
  
"Ok. Four large pepperoni, sausage pizzas with extra cheese". She set down the pizzas on the table and smiled. "Now be careful, its very ho- She cut herself off as she saw Goku and Vegeta dig into the pizzas as if it wasn't hot at all.  
  
"Thanks. Can we have the bill please?"  
  
"Yea, I'll be right back", she said still watching the two guys eat. Thirty minutes later, everyone was done and heading to the cars.  
  
"Come on Vegeta! Unlock the door, it's freezing out here!"  
  
"Hold on woman". Vegeta unlocked the door and Bulma opened the door and jumped in as if her butt was on fire and the seat was a big bucket of cold water.  
  
"Kakarott! Tell your harpy that she is following me".  
  
"Ok!" Vegeta walked over to his car and got in. Goku told Chi-Chi the information and she nodded. They started up the cars and zipped out into the weary unknown.  
  
Somewhere Unknown  
  
"Do you think this will work Y-Chan?"  
  
"I know it will babe".  
  
"It better. This little charade of ours isn't going to last forever. I want Vegeta so bad".  
  
"Good for you. I want Bulma more, so you have to listen to me".  
  
"Whatever. Let's go or we'll be late for the party".  
  
The Party  
  
Vegeta and Chi-Chi both pulled up to the front of the house to look for a parking space.  
  
"Man, there has got to be like a hundred people here".  
  
"Tell me if you see a parking spot woman."  
  
"Ok Veggie!"  
  
"Grrrrrrrr..W.O.M.A.N!" Bulma just smirked and continued looking for a vacant area.  
  
"There's one!" Vegeta stopped and parked where Bulma pointed out. Chi-Chi was also having the hardest time looking for a spot until Krillin pointed to one and she took it before anyone else could. All six of them got out of their cars and strolled down the block to the house. They walked up to the front porch and through the big open doors. You could hear the music blaring and everyone was dancing or standing around talking. They pondered through the house to the kitchen where it wasn't as loud or crowded.  
  
"Well, me and Krillin are going to go walking around and bump into people. Ok, Bye!" 18 pulled Krillin by the arm and into the room full of strangers.  
  
"I'm going to the food table", Goku said as he elbowed Chi-Chi in the side and coughed.  
  
"Oh, me too! I don't want girls all over you! Have fun B! Be careful and if you need me, you know where to find me. Bye". Goku put his arm around Chi-Chi's waist and pushed through the crowd. Bulma and Vegeta were now together, by themselves, in the kitchen. That was until someone entered the room and walked over to Bulma.  
  
"Hey Bulma!" She turned around and saw one of her friends from school.  
  
"Hey Danny! What's up!"  
  
"Nothing. You wanna dance?" Bulma looked over to Vegeta and he simply walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Sure". Danny reached out and grabbed Bulma's hand with his. They pondered into the large living room where everyone was dancing and the DJ was playing the song "Stole" by Kelly Roland. Danny wrapped his arms around Bulma and pulled her close. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. Danny tilted his head so it was against Bulma's. Vegeta was watching the two from a corner in the room. He growled when he saw Danny put his arms around Bulma's waist and pulled her closer. He wanted to make sure that this guy didn't make a move on 'his' woman. After two minutes, the song ended and the two hugged and parted. The DJ then started talking.  
  
"The next song is "Baby Got Back" and you will need a partner to be able to dance. You got one minute to find one".  
  
"Omg! I so have to get Vegeta to dance with me to 'this' song". Bulma went looking for Vegeta and found him in a corner.  
  
"What woman?"  
  
"Come dance with me to this song?"  
  
"I thought you were dancing with that idiot."  
  
"I was, but I want to dance with you to 'this' song."  
  
"No".  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta, please?" Bulma pouted.  
  
"Fine".  
  
"Oh goodie!" Bulma pulled Vegeta to the center of the room and waited for the DJ to start the music. Just then, 18 and Krillin came up beside them and smiled.  
  
"Are you two gonna dance to this song?"  
  
"Yup! I made him!"  
  
"Oh! Well, looks like we'll see who is better at dancing!"  
  
"Is that a challenge?" 18 looked at Vegeta and smirked.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're on wench!"  
  
"Grrrrr. be ready to lose!" Vegeta smirked at Bulma and stepped closer to her.  
  
"You ready to win woman?"  
  
"Hell yeah! You just be sure that you can keep up Veggie, cause I ain't losin!" Vegeta felt a tugging at the side of his mouth after she said that.  
  
"Ok people! Get ready cause here we go!" Bulma, Vegeta, 18, and Krillin started dancing or grinding in this case to the music. Vegeta had his hands planted on Bulma's hips as her back was rubbing against his chest. Vegeta smirked as Bulma still had her back to him and lowered herself towards the floor and moving her hips around in little circles and her hands running against Vegeta's legs. She then made her way back up the same way she went down and continued dancing.  
  
"Nice move woman!" Vegeta whispered seductively in her ear.  
  
"Thanks, I thought that you would like that one!" Krillin and 18 stopped dancing and watched Bulma and Vegeta dance. They both smirked and smiled at each other. This was part of their plan to get the two together. Bulma and Vegeta kept grinding and didn't even notice that Krillin and 18 stopped. The song ended soon and everyone started clapping.  
  
"Those were some nice moves you two pulled! I guess you win!"  
  
"Of course we did! Me and Veggie can win anything together," Bulma said her words dripping with sarcasm as she put her arm around Vegeta's shoulders and pulled him towards her.  
  
"Yea, yea! Now get off of me!"  
  
"Why? Are you embarrassed?"  
  
"No, I just don't want you hanging on me!"  
  
"Whatever, Bulma said while letting go of Vegeta. I'm going outside to get some fresh air. I'm feeling a bit dizzy".  
  
"Ok". Bulma left the room and walked out the back door.  
  
"Maybe I should go check on her".  
  
"Don't worry 18, she'll be fine. Let's go find Goku and Chi-Chi".  
  
"Ok. Do you think you can check on her Vegeta? I don't want her to pass out and have someone take advantage of her!" Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Thanks!" Krillin and 18 ran over to the food table to find Goku and Chi- Chi. Vegeta shook his head and went outside to find Bulma. Vegeta walked out the back door and saw Bulma with her arms on the deck railing. His eyes widened as he saw her bright face. He didn't see her as good when they were in the car because it was dark, but now he could see her perfectly! Her eyes were glistening as they roamed all over the sky. You could see the stars' reflection in them. Her face was a little pale, but looked beautiful as the moon lightened her features. He was brought back to reality when he heard her angelic voice.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I also needed some fresh air. It is very crowded in there you know".  
  
"Yea it is". Vegeta stepped closer to Bulma admiring her beauty.  
  
"You know woman, you're a good dancer".  
  
"Wow! Did you just compliment me, the woman?"  
  
"No, I just dissed you", Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
"Ha! Ha! You're not too bad yourself, but I think you could have done better".  
  
"Maybe".  
  
"Hmmm. I am always right!"  
  
"I never said that you were".  
  
"Oh well! I know that you could have done better!"  
  
"Really? How do you know that?"  
  
"I just do!" Vegeta smirked and saw Bulma shiver. He walked over next to her and gazed at the stars, then at her. Bulma was looking at the sky, until she felt a pair of eyes watching her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you cold?" Bulma gave him a questioning look and answered.  
  
"Not really". Vegeta shrugged and kept staring at her. She shivered again and ran her hands up and down her arms. Vegeta shook his head and took off his jacket. He put it around Bulma' s shoulders and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.  
  
"You lied".  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You said you weren't cold, but you're shivering like crazy".  
  
"I didn't lie. I said not really and that means a little cold, but not cold".  
  
"Still means you're cold". Bulma rolled her eyes at him and just realized how close they were to each other. Their faces were only a few inches apart and Vegeta's arms were secured protectively around Bulma's waist. Vegeta lowered his head, not daring to look away from her eyes. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Vegeta started deepening the kiss by pushing more roughly. Bulma gasped and Vegeta plunged his tongue inside of her mouth. Bulma groaned and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck, her hands running through his hair. Vegeta's tongue was exploring the insides of her mouth, making sure to touch every spot possible. Their tongues battled playfully trying to see who would overtake the other. Finally, their lips parted and they started panting. Vegeta looked intently into her blue orbs and moved closer to her. He then looked into her eyes and saw a number of emotions running through them. Bulma was completely flabbergasted by what just happened. She was also looking into his eyes reading all the different emotions running through them. They just stayed that way, Vegeta holding her and Bulma with her arms around his neck. Little did they know, four pair of eyes was watching them from inside the house.  
  
"Finally! I thought they were never going to kiss!"  
  
"Yea, it's hard trying to hook your best friends up!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Are you two sure you know what you are doing?"  
  
"Yes Goku honey! Without me and 18, they would have never hooked up by themselves!"  
  
"That's what I mean. Are you sure they are right for each other?"  
  
"Definitely! They were meant to be! They are like best friends and they are a lot alike!"  
  
"I guess you're right".  
  
"Of course I am!! Now let's go back to the party and watch to see if they come in. Then we go over and start talking to them as if we didn't see anything, but we try to push it out of them that they kissed! Get it?"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"I don't". Goku grinned.  
  
"Ugggh! When they come in, you go over to Vegeta and pretend you didn't see them kissing, but try and see if he admits to kissing her".  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know Goku, just ask him what took him so long and act suspicious. Then try to get him to admit that he kissed Bulma without telling him that you saw them kissing".  
  
"Ohhh! Why didn't you say so?" Everyone sweat dropped!  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were still as close as ever. Neither of them moved an inch. They just kept staring at each other, trying to read the other's mind.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"We just kissed woman. Don't you remember?"  
  
"Of course I do! I am just shocked, that's all." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Did you like it?"  
  
"The kiss?" He nodded. "Yes, very much. You are as good at kissing as I am at yelling!"  
  
"I must be very good then!" Bulma just smiled and rested her head on Vegeta's chest. Vegeta then laid his head on top of hers and held her closer. For some reason, Bulma felt safe in Vegeta's arms, like know one could touch her because he was there. The weird thing was, she liked it! Vegeta was thinking about what just happened. He didn't know what came over him to kiss her like that. He kissed her before when they were younger, but not as passionate. He lost his train of thought as he heard someone coming from the doorway.  
  
"Hey guys! Whatcha doin out here?" Chi-Chi said as she winked at them. Vegeta quickly let go of Bulma and stood up straight.  
  
"None of your business harpy!"  
  
"Argggg! Don't call me that!" Bulma quickly walked over to Chi-Chi and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I'll tell you later". Chi-Chi smiled and nodded Bulma threw Vegeta's jacket back to him and smiled. "Come on Vegeta, the party's waiting for us!" Bulma and Chi-Chi walked back inside and met up with everyone else.  
  
"Hey guys! Where were you?"  
  
"Umm. outside".  
  
"Ohhh!"  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back!"  
  
"We'll go with you! We need to freshen up any ways!" The three girls walked over to the bathroom and knocked. It was empty so all three of them went inside and locked the door.  
  
"So? What happened B!"  
  
"I don't know if I should tell," Bulma said teasingly.  
  
"Oh please!! You can tell us anything!!"  
  
"Alright! Me and Vegeta kissed!"  
  
"REALLY? Wow!! I am so happy for you B-Chan!"  
  
"Me too!" They all hugged and smiled at each other.  
  
"Ok so, what else happened?"  
  
"Nothing. Oh wait, he did say that I was a good dancer. Can you believe that? He actually complimented me!"  
  
"No way! Really? I didn't know that he knew how to compliment!"  
  
"Well, you learn a new thing each day!"  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"Yea, a lot! And he is a really good kisser. And I mean really!"  
  
"Wow! I wish Krillin kissed really good!" All girls started to laugh! They then started to freshen up and apply make-up!  
  
"So Vegeta. What were you and Bulma doing?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, you were holding on to her like someone was trying to take her from you."  
  
"Nothing happened!"  
  
"Yea right! Tell us! Come on, we're your buds! You can tell us anything!"  
  
"Just so you can tell everyone else? No way!"  
  
"We won't tell anyone! We swear!"  
  
"Sure you do!"  
  
"We do, now come on and tell us!"  
  
"Fine! Just stop bugging me!"  
  
"Yes!!!!"  
  
"We...kissed".  
  
"Really? No way!"  
  
"Wow Vegeta! Good job! I knew you were going to sometime. Took you long enough!"  
  
"Yea, yea! Now where are the girls?"  
  
"They all went to the bathroom to 'freshen up' as they said".  
  
"She's probably telling them now".  
  
"Probably".  
  
"Ok well, you two get out of here! I really need to use the bathroom now!"  
  
"Ok B! We'll be over with the boys at the food table!"  
  
"Alright". Chi-Chi and 18 left Bulma to have her privacy. When Bulma was done, she washed her hands and left the bathroom. While she was on her way to the food table, she felt someone tap her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Bulma!"  
  
Hope you guys liked it!! I'll update real soon. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IT IS!! If you have any ideas please add them in your reviews!! 


	5. The Party Part Two

Who Would've Known  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters except for my own. So don't you people try to sue me cause it I didn't do a damn thing! A/N: Hey, I finally updated!! Please keep reviewing!! I don't know how this fic is goin without your help! So please R&R and keep reading! Enjoy!  
  
Caution!!! Extreme Yamucha bashing!! So all you Yamucha lovers out there, I prefer you don't bug me about him! I never did like him that much!  
  
Chapter Five The Party Part Two  
  
"Hey Bulma!" Bulma turned around to see Yamucha right behind her with his hand on her shoulder and the other in a cast. She removed his hand from her shoulder, gave him an icy glare and kept on walking back to the group.  
  
"Bulma!! Please don't ignore me! I really want to talk to you!" He ran up to her and grabbed her hand. Bulma turned and looked at him. She then ripped her hand from his and continued hastily back to her friends. This time Yamucha ran right up in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Bulma listen to me! Please! Please!"  
  
"Alright Yamucha!"  
  
"Great! Can we go to a more private place?"  
  
"Fine". Yamucha grabbed her hand and led her to a room with know one in it.  
  
"Listen. I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking."  
  
"You weren't thinking. That's it. I can't trust you Yamucha. You just keep going over to other girls before you give us a chance."  
  
"I know. I am sorry for that. It just felt like we weren't doing anything".  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth. That's why we can't be a couple anymore. I just think of you as a friend now, if I can ever forgive you. You cheated on me more than once and that hurts."  
  
"I wasn't thinking. I know it hurts. That is how I felt when I found out about you and Vegeta."  
  
"What about me and Vegeta?"  
  
"I heard that you too were sleeping together and stuff".  
  
"WHAT? We never did that Yamucha! Vegeta and I are just friends. You got that, but now that we aren't together, my life isn't any of your business anymore".  
  
"But that's it Bulma. I want you back. I need you."  
  
"No you don't Yamucha. You have Sasha, so go fuck her or something!" Bulma yelled in his face.  
  
"I don't want her Bulma, I want you! I have realized my mistake of cheating on you and I am willing to apologize to you".  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Yamucha, but I don't want you anymore. You hurt me a lot and you can't ever apologize for that and expect my forgiveness. Goodbye Yamucha!" Bulma then turned to walk out of the room when Yamucha grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He lowered hi head and kissed her roughly on the lips. Bulma tried to pull back but he was holding on to her too tightly. She bit his tongue and kneed him making Yamucha double over in pain. Bulma ran out of the room and to her friends. She quickly ran up to them and hooked on to Chi-Chi's arm and pulled her with her to the corner of the room.  
  
"Chi! Yamucha just.just.kissed me!" Bulma said out of breath.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Yamucha pulled me over to a room to apologize to me expect me to take him back, but I said no and when I went to leave the room he grabbed me and kissed me. I had bite his tongue and knee him just to get away!"  
  
"OMG! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Chi-Chi said while looking her over. The rest of the gang came over to them with worried faces.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you ok Bulma?" Goku asked worriedly.  
  
"No she just had a ru- "I'm fine Goku! I just had to tell Chi-Chi something really important that I forgot to tell her earlier." Bulma looked at Chi-Chi and gave her a 'shut up' glare.  
  
"Oh, ok then. Are you sure? You looked scared!"  
  
"Um... yea! I was just scared that if I didn't tell Chi-Chi now that I would forget!"  
  
"Ohh!! Ok then!"  
  
"You guys go have fun, I'll be right back over there with Chi-Chi!"  
  
"Ok. Come on guys!" Goku said while ushering their friends away. As soon as they were far enough that they couldn't hear them Bulma spoke.  
  
"Chi! You can't tell anyone. You got it. I don't want anymore fights going on because of me ok?"  
  
"Fine. But what about 18. We have to tell her."  
  
"If we do, she will go kick Yamucha's ass."  
  
"I know. Fine."  
  
"Do you promise that you won't tell someone unless life or death situation?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok then. We just have to avoid Yamucha at all costs and keep our mouths shut. Ok?"  
  
"Yup. So we don't tell anyone?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Ok. I can do that. But are you sure your ok? He didn't hurt you did he?"  
  
"No, I got away before he could do anything else."  
  
"Ok. Let's get back to the party!" Meanwhile, Yamucha was looking for Bulma and found her with her friends. He backed away and went looking for Sasha.  
  
"Hey Y-Chan! How did it go? Did she forgive you?"  
  
"No. She just kicked me and ran."  
  
"What? Now our plan won't follow through for tonight! I can't believe her!" Sasha yelled very angrily.  
  
"Yea, but hey, her birthday is in two weeks. We can always try there."  
  
"Yea. Now you're thinking. We can get her while it is her big day! Good idea!"  
  
"I know. So what are we going to do now?"  
  
"We'll just watch her and Vegeta and make sure we can get any information we can. I'll try following her again and get some new information. Ok?"  
  
"Yup. You wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure". Bulma and Chi-Chi walked back to the gang and started talking. Then the song "Peaches and Cream" came on.  
  
"Come on Goku! This is my song!!" Chi-Chi yelled while pulling Goku by his arm to the dance floor.  
  
"You're dancing with me to this Krillin!" 18 said while yanking on the front of Krillin's collar and guiding him to the dance floor. Bulma and Vegeta were the only ones left standing by the side of the room. Bulma was sad that she didn't have anyone to dance with. Vegeta saw her sad face and sighed.  
  
"Come on woman", Vegeta said while extending his hand out for Bulma to take. Bulma smiled and took his hand. They walked over to where their friends were dancing and joined in the fun. Everyone just smiled at them and continued dancing. After the song was over, the boys walked over to the refreshment table to get the girls a drink.  
  
"So B! What was with you and Vegeta dancing out there?"  
  
"Well, he mostly told me to dance with him. I think he knew that I felt left out, so he told me to dance with him."  
  
"Awww! That is so sweet!"  
  
"I know! At least now you know he definitely likes you a lot!"  
  
"Yea, but still! He hasn't told me how he felt or anything. He just kissed me."  
  
"So, sometimes actions say more than words!"  
  
"Yea, Chi's right! I don't think he can commit such a thing to you yet! Maybe later he will!"  
  
"Maybe. Oh here they come!"  
  
"Here you go girls!" All three boys gave the girls their drinks and drank the drinks they got for themselves. Then the DJ started talking.  
  
"Ok boys and girls! It's time for the Cha Cha Slide! Get on the dance floor and listen to the music!"  
  
"OMG! The Cha Cha Slide! 18, Chi! We so have to do this!"  
  
"Ok B!"  
  
"You guys can stay here. This is mostly for girls anyway!" The three girls gave the guys their drinks and ran to the dance floor.  
  
Clap your hands everybody  
  
Slide to the left  
  
Take it back now yal  
  
One hop this time  
  
Right foot let's stomp  
  
Left foot let's stomp  
  
Cha Cha now yal  
  
To the left  
  
Take it back now yal  
  
Two hops this time  
  
Two on the left  
  
Two on the right  
  
Cha Cha now y'all  
  
Slide to the right  
  
Slide to the left  
  
Take it back now ya'll  
  
One hop this time  
  
Right foot let's stomp  
  
Left foot let's stomp  
  
Charlie Brown  
  
Cha Cha now y'all  
  
Five hops this time  
  
Touch your knees  
  
How low can you go  
  
Can go down low  
  
All the way to floor  
  
Can you bring it the top  
  
Like you never never stop  
  
One hop this time  
  
Right foot let's stomp  
  
Left let's stomp  
  
Reverse Reverse  
  
Reverse Reverse  
  
Cha Cha now y'all  
  
Bulma, 18 and Chi-Chi were nailing every move the way it should have been. Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta and were watching the girls do the dance and had their mouths wide open when they went down to the floor to see how low they could go.  
  
"Man, they're good!"  
  
"Yea, I'd say a little too good!" Krillin said making Goku curious!  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, maybe they did this song before without us. You know with other guys!"  
  
"Nahhh! Chi told me I was her first real truthful boyfriend!"  
  
"Maybe she had a boyfriend that lied to her before. She only said that you were her first truthful boyfriend."  
  
"Hmmm..maybe." Goku said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry Goku, I'm just kidding!"  
  
"Ohh.I knew that!" Vegeta was ignoring the two and staring at Bulma. She was looking like a goddess dancing like that. :: Now why couldn't she dance like that with me? :: Vegeta smirked and took a sip of his drink. Bulma, 18, and Chi-Chi were having the time of there lives. They looked over to the boys to see them staring at them. They smiled and giggled while waving their hands. Soon the song was over and the girls walked over to the boys.  
  
"Did you guys watch us the whole time?"  
  
"Yea. You guys know how to dance!"  
  
"I know. We use to dance to that song all the time. B actually taught us how to do the dance cause she learned how to do it at a dance class."  
  
"Thanks for not leaving out any details Chi!"  
  
"Your welcome".  
  
"So woman, what other dances do you know?" Vegeta smirked sexily.  
  
"A lot!" Bulma said seductively.  
  
"Ok guys! Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?"  
  
"HA! HA! HA! HA!" Everyone laughed and Bulma just blushed while Vegeta smirked.  
  
"What time is it?" Krillin looked at his watch.  
  
"It's 11:43".  
  
"Ohh! Cool!"  
  
"Hey who wants to play suck and blow?" A kid yelled from across the room.  
  
"Let's do that!" All six of them jogged over to the circle where all of the other kids were.  
  
"Let's start. The rules are you suck on a card and blow when the person next to you starts to suck on it." Krillin was next to 18, who were next to Goku who was next to Chi-Chi who was next to Vegeta who was next to Bulma. The guy across from Chi-Chi started. They went all around until they got to a boy who didn't suck and kissed the girl next to him. They started all over again. Krillin sucked and blew to 18 and sucked and blew to Goku. He sucked and tried to blow to Chi-Chi but didn't do it right and kissed Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi blushed and Goku grinned. It started off with Vegeta. He sucked and blew to Bulma who did it to the guy next to her and so on until a girl sucked and blew and the guy next to her didn't suck right so they ended up kissing. They went around again. 18 sucked and blew to Goku and sucked and blew to Chi-Chi who sucked and blew to Vegeta. Vegeta sucked and didn't blow when Bulma sucked and they ended up kissing. Bulma blushed deeply as Vegeta smirked. The guy next to Bulma started and they went around until they got to Krillin. He didn't even bother to blow over to 18; he just kissed her right there. When they parted 18 raised her eyebrows and Krillin smiled. Soon the game was over and Krillin and 18 ended up kissing three times, Goku and Chi-Chi kissed two times, and Vegeta and Bulma kissed four times.  
  
"Man, that was fun!"  
  
"Of course it was! We all got to kiss! Even Bulma and Vegeta and they aren't even going out! Does this mean something Vegeta?" 18 said as she smirked. Vegeta also smirked and wrapped his arm around Bulma's waist.  
  
"Maybe". Bulma just looked up at him and smiled while leaning her head on his chest. She yawned and blinked sleepily.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"You ready to go home?"  
  
"Yea". Bulma said while yawning. Vegeta chuckled and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I'm taking the woman home. Later guys!"  
  
"Oh, bye guys!" Chi-Chi and 18 hugged Bulma and Chi-Chi pulled Bulma aside.  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be ok? I mean cause of what happened earlier."  
  
"Yea. I actually totally forgot about that, but thanks for reminding me."  
  
"Your welcome. It actually probably is better for you to remember. I would think about what he did and finally stop talking to him. You'd have a reason."  
  
"Yea, I guess you're right. Ok, well I'll see you later." Bulma and Chi- Chi walked back to every one else and said their good byes.  
  
"Wait, let's all go to the mall tomorrow!"  
  
"Good idea! I can buy all the new stuff I saw in the Delia's catalog!"  
  
"Yea, you boys up to it?"  
  
"What? Us? Why would we go?"  
  
"Because we will model clothes for you guys!"  
  
"Alright, I'm in!" Krillin said winking at 18.  
  
"Ok". Goku said scratching his head. Everyone turned towards Vegeta.  
  
"Hmph. Fine". Vegeta looked at Bulma and raised both of his eyebrows at her. Bulma smiled and winked at 18 and Chi-Chi.  
  
"Ok. What time?"  
  
"Well, how about one o'clock?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"See you guys then". Bulma waved to everyone as Vegeta slipped his arm around Bulma's waist.  
  
"Later". Vegeta said while pulling Bulma with him to his car. Bulma leaned her head on his shoulder the whole way to the car since it was parked down the street. Vegeta didn't mind at all and just held her closer until they got to the car. He unlocked the doors and helped Bulma in then jogged over to his side and jumped in. He started the car and pulled out of his parking spot on the way to Capsule Corporation. He turned on the radio and put in his punk CD. Bulma was looking out of the window remembering what happened at the party. ~ How could he do that to me? I never thought that he would try to apologize and then kiss me. That ass! At least I got away or else other things could have happened. ~ She turned her gaze from outside the window to Vegeta. Bulma smiled and Vegeta looked at her. She was staring right at him.  
  
"What are you smiling about?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking about something".  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"How good of a kisser you are." Vegeta smirked and Bulma giggled.  
  
"Do you want to come over?"  
  
"Come over? For what?"  
  
"Well, I can make you something to eat or something".  
  
"Ok." They soon came in front of Capsule Corporation, but Vegeta went past it to his house.  
  
"I just want to park my car here, then we can walk over to your place".  
  
"Ok". Vegeta pulled up into his driveway and in his garage. They both got out and Vegeta locked the doors. He put his keys in his pocket walked over to Bulma. She latched onto his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. They strolled over to Bulma's front porch and punched in a code to unlock her front door. They walked inside and closed the door. Bulma walked into the kitchen and turned on the lights.  
  
Vegeta walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Bulma opened up the fridge and bent over to get some food from the bottom shelf, giving Vegeta the perfect view of her rear. He stared at her butt and smirked. Bulma picked up some cold cuts, tomato, lettuce, and Mayo to make a sandwich. She closed the refrigerator door and walked over to the kitchen counter. She started slicing the tomato and lettuce and put it onto a slice of bread. She then put the Mayo on the other slice of bread and put the cold cuts on top of it. She then packed the two pieces of bread together and put it on a plate.  
  
"Just how you like it," Bulma said as she winked. Vegeta just stared at the food and licked his lips. Bulma smiled and set the plate down in front of him. She then backed away and watched him eat. Vegeta took the sandwich and bit into it like there was no tomorrow. After thirty seconds the sandwich was gone and Vegeta sat back in his chair.  
  
"One of the best ones yet".  
  
"Thanks". Bulma walked over to the freezer and got out her pint of Ben and Jerry's Cookies and Cream ice cream. She got a spoon and walked over to the couch in the living room making sure to turn on the lights. Vegeta watched her sit on the couch and he also got up and sat next to her.  
  
"What's with the ice cream".  
  
"I am hungry, that's all."  
  
"Ok, that's it". Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't lie."  
  
"Yes you do. You did when we were outside on the deck". Vegeta smirked sexily and Bulma blushed.  
  
"I already told you. I didn't lie, I just said not really. That meant I was cold, but not that cold".  
  
"Aha, sure". Bulma playfully punched him in the arm and smiled. She then took a scoop of ice cream on her spoon and put it in her mouth. Vegeta stared at her and then looked down at the ice cream.  
  
"Do you want some?"  
  
"Not really".  
  
"Don't start that again. Here." Bulma took a big scoop of ice cream in her spoon and told Vegeta to open his mouth. He hesitated before opening his mouth and Bulma stuck the spoon full of ice cream inside. Vegeta swallowed the ice cream and licked his lips.  
  
"Not too bad. It sort of tastes like Oreo's".  
  
"Yup. That's why the call it Cookies and Cream. They actually put Oreo's in here. Well, they crumble them up first then put them in here".  
  
"Oh".  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Vegeta looked around the room to see if there was anything to do and stopped at the TV.  
  
"Wanna watch a movie?"  
  
"Sure". They both got up and went over to the stacks of DVD's Bulma had piled up next to the stereo.  
  
"What kind of movie do you want to watch?"  
  
"Whatever you want to". Bulma searched around for the perfect movie and came across "The Fifth Element".  
  
"Wanna watch this?" Bulma said holding up the movie.  
  
"Sure". Vegeta walked back to the couch as Bulma went to the TV and turned it on. She turned on the DVD player and placed the CD inside the player. She turned off all the lights and sat down next to Vegeta. She picked up the remote and fast forward it to the movie. She snatched her ice cream from the coffee table and began devouring it. Halfway during the movie, they managed to lie down on the couch and Bulma was leaning against Vegeta's chest, while he had his arm around her waist. Bulma was so tired from dancing that she fell asleep on Vegeta. Vegeta of course, didn't take notice to this as he was focusing on the movie. He liked movies like this one, with the blood and shooting and stuff blowing up. It was at the end of the movie he realized that Bulma had fallen into a deep slumber. He smiled and turned off the TV. After fifteen minutes, he too fell asleep on the couch waiting for the morning to come. 


	6. The Mall Part One

Who Would've Known  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I wish I did! I would be making lots of money!!! A/N: I would like to thank my reviewers and my editor for helping me out! I promise to update soon! Enjoy! ***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The Mall Part One  
  
Next Morning  
  
Bulma awoke to the sun shining in her living room. She opened her eyes and yawned while stretching her arms. When she looked down she saw Vegeta sleeping beneath her. She smiled and remembered what happen to her the day before. She frowned at that thought, but slowly smiled a little when she remembered what happened after the party. ~ He stayed with me. I can't believe he stayed with me. I thought he might have gone home or something after I fell asleep. He is so cute when he sleeps. He isn't scowling or smirking, he actually looks peaceful. ~ Bulma smiled even more and picked herself off of Vegeta carefully as so not to wake him. She put a blanket over top of him and looked up at the clock on her wall. It read 8:12 a.m. ~ He shouldn't wake up for another two hours ~ She skipped up her stairs and into her bathroom to take a well-deserved bath. An hour later she emerged from her washroom and waltzed over to her closet. She picked out a light baby blue tank top and pair of blue jean cut off shorts. She brushed her hair and kept it wet to air dry, then walked out of her bedroom towards the stairs. She lightly treaded down the stairs and looked at the couch to see if Vegeta was still there. He was. She smiled and pondered over to the kitchen. As soon as he wakes up, he'll want breakfast. She got out all kinds of foods from the cabinets and fridge and started making pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and french toast. Vegeta started squirming around and smelled food. He opened his eyes and realized he wasn't in his room or his house. Then he started remembering what happened yesterday and smirked. He lifted himself off of the couch and looked over to the kitchen where Bulma was making breakfast. He got up quietly so Bulma couldn't hear him and tip toed over to the kitchen. He walked slowly up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Bulma screamed and put her hand to her chest as soon as she realized it was Vegeta.  
  
"Don't do that! You scared the shit out of me!"  
  
"That was the idea". Vegeta chuckled and Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm almost done with breakfast so go sit down at the table and I'll bring it to you". Vegeta unwrapped his arms from her waist and sat down at the table.  
  
"What are you making?"  
  
"Some pancakes, french toast, eggs, bacon, and sausage".  
  
"I didn't know that you could cook so much".  
  
"Well, I learned how to cook from my mother. You don't spend all of your years of living and not pick up how to cook from one of the best". Bulma took all of the food off of the stove and placed it on a couple of plates. She hurried over to Vegeta and set the plates down on the table in front of him. She sat down on the other side of him and started picking out food to eat. Twenty-five minutes later they were both done eating and Bulma was cleaning up and washing dishes.  
  
"We can do something before we go to the mall you know."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, do you want to see my motorcycle?" That caught Vegeta's attention.  
  
"The one that you wrecked last year that you are still working on?"  
  
"Yea, except I'm done working on it. I can ride it now!"  
  
"Really? Fine with me let's go?"  
  
"Hey, hey! First you go get ready and then meet me in my lab in the backyard."  
  
"Hmph. I'll be done in twenty minutes". Vegeta then jogged over to his house to get ready.  
  
"I knew that would spark his attention. He always loved my bike!" Bulma finished cleaning up and went to her lab in her backyard. Twenty minutes later, Vegeta emerged from his house and ran over to Bulma's lab. The door was open so he just walked in. He saw Bulma cleaning up her motorcycle and he cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh hey Veg-head! You like it?" Bulma got out of the way so he had a clear view of her bike.  
  
"Nice. It looks brand new. How did you do this?"  
  
"I actually had to have my father help me. I wrecked it pretty bad."  
  
"I know you did. I was there right behind you, on the same seat."  
  
"So? I'm the one who wrecked it!" Vegeta just chuckled and walked over to the bike and ran his hand over the top.  
  
"Can we ride it?"  
  
"Yea. That is what I was hoping for!"  
  
"Oh.. I'm driving!"  
  
"No way!! My bike, I'm driving!" Bulma guided the bike outside of the lab and into her driveway.  
  
"Get the goggles!" Vegeta got two pair of goggles and ran over to Bulma. She mounted the bike and grabbed a pair of goggles from Vegeta.  
  
"Thanks, I want to be able to see where I'm going."  
  
"Yea, yea!" Vegeta put on his goggles and mounted the bike behind Bulma. Bulma started the bike up and revved the motor.  
  
"Sounds good!" Vegeta yelled over the loud noise.  
  
"That was my doing! Hang on, I readjusted how fast this thing can go!" Vegeta wrapped his strong arms around Bulma's waist and pushed himself closer to her. Bulma smiled and drove out of her driveway and out into the city. Vegeta was caught up smelling Bulma's beautiful blue hair that was flying in his face. They passed all of the neighborhoods and stores in her town and after an hour of driving, she stopped by a lake in a wooded area. She stopped the bike and turned it off.  
  
"Now this is beautiful!"  
  
"Yea, so is this bike. It drives like a dream!"  
  
"Hmph. Of course it does! I fixed it!"  
  
"With your father's help!"  
  
"Grrrr.. so? He only did the outside. I did the motor and everything inside! So Hmph!" Bulma said while sticking her tongue out at him. Vegeta chuckled and looked out at the lake.  
  
"This is a quiet place." Vegeta got up off of the bike and walked over to the lake. Bulma also got off of the bike and walked next to Vegeta.  
  
"Yea it is quiet and peaceful! We have to come back here sometime."  
  
"Yea." Vegeta and Bulma just sat at the lake, watching the little ripples form in the water. The birds were flying in low, trying to catch a late breakfast.  
  
"Woman, why did you have to tell that harpy of your friend an important thing and act like it was a life death situation?  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You were more scared than anything. Maybe even a little shocked. But I don't think you needed to run to tell her something. What happened?" Bulma drew in a breath. She wasn't sure if she should tell him or not.  
  
"Promise you won't tell or kill anybody?"  
  
"Umm." Bulma gave him a look that said 'please'.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Ok. You promised so don't go and hurt or kill anybody. Vegeta nodded. Yamucha was there at the party and he pulled me aside to a room to apologize to me. He did apologize and asked for me to come back to him, but I refused. Then I went to leave and he grabbed me and kissed me. I had to bite his tongue and knee him just to get away." Vegeta was clenching his fists and ready to kill.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Vegeta asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"No. I don't think he would have the guts to hit me while you, 18, and Goku are around."  
  
"I wouldn't think so either, but I wouldn't also underestimate him."  
  
"Yea." Bulma turned her head and looked out into the lake again. Vegeta moved closer to her and put his arm around her waist. Bulma looked up at him and smiled gingerly. Vegeta pulled her in close and laid his forehead on hers. Then he stared into her blue eyes. Her eyes were like blue pools you could get lost in forever. Bulma was staring into his eyes as well. His dark onyx eyes were full of mystery and emotions. If Vegeta tried to cover up an emotion, his eyes would lie to him and show every emotion he had. They were like a window to his soul. Vegeta felt like she was seeing right through him. Then he closed his eyes and closed the gap between the two. Bulma took this by surprise. She opened her mouth wider so he had better access. Vegeta smirked at how anxious she was. He drove his tongue right into her mouth. Bulma groaned in pleasure and Vegeta started to smirk on her lips. He devoured her mouth completely enjoying her taste all over again. Their tongues swatted at each other a couple of times, but it was time for them to part for much needed air. Bulma's lips descended from Vegeta's and she started gasping for air. Vegeta on the other hand was only panting. He smiled at Bulma and brought her in close. He lay down on the grass with one hand behind his head and the other around Bulma. Bulma laid down right next to Vegeta, so they were in a spooning position. They stayed like that for a couple of hours just enjoying the other's company. Vegeta bent his head low to smell her blue locks a couple of times and his nose was filled with such a beautiful fragrance. Bulma looked at her watch and her eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets.  
  
"We gotta go! It's twelve o'clock. We'll be late!"  
  
"Not if we go extra fast!"  
  
"But you know that I'll wreck it again if I go extra fast! That is what happened last time!"  
  
"Well, then I'm driving! Let's go!" Bulma and Vegeta hopped onto the bike, put on their goggles and sped away from their nice visit. Vegeta was speeding like crazy, handling the bike like he was a pro. Bulma was holding on tight, not wanting to fall off. Before they knew it, they were down the street from the mall. They pulled into the over- crowded parking lot and drove up to the entrance of the mall to meet up with the rest of the gang. Vegeta parked right next to the curb and Bulma waved to her friends. Vegeta smirked and revved the engine once more, before shutting it off. They got off of the bike and Bulma encapsulated it.  
  
"It still sounds the same! Just the way I like it!" Vegeta scoffed while crossing his arms.  
  
"Well, I am the one who fixed it!" Bulma said raising her head up high proudly. Vegeta just smirked.  
  
"Hey guys! I see you brought the motorcycle. I thought you wrecked it B!"  
  
"I did, but I fixed it, with the help of my father. I already told you that 18."  
  
"Oh yea! So let's go inside now! I can't wait to try on this outfit I found the other day while I was walking by a store. I couldn't get it cause I didn't bring enough money with me." 18 pouted.  
  
"Alright, you ready Chi?"  
  
"Oh yea! This is going to be so much fun!"  
  
"Yea, we get to see all of you guys in dresses and maybe some bathing suits?"  
  
"We'll see Krillin." Bulma said while rolling her eyes. They all entered the shopping center and the boys walked straight for the big map located on the wall by the doors.  
  
"Damn, this place is huge!"  
  
"You said it! Maybe the girls will only stay on the bottom half of the mall!"  
  
"I doubt it Kakarott. All of the clothing stores are on the upper level."  
  
"What are you guys doing? We know where we are going!"  
  
"Yea Chi's right, we practically live here!" Bulma just nodded and looked around to see where they should go first.  
  
"Alright." The boys walked over to the girls and scanned the building. There were stores every place they looked. And a few restaurants or quick stops.  
  
"OoOoOo!! Can we go to that place over there? The one with the big pretzel?" Goku asked with pleading eyes toward Chi-Chi.  
  
"Ok. Guys we're going to Auntie Anne's! You coming?"  
  
"Yea!" 18 and Bulma said in unison.  
  
"Sure!" Vegeta just grunted and strolled over to the little pretzel stand. Chi-Chi walked up to the stand and placed an order.  
  
"Hi, can we have nine regular with salt, seven cinnamon and sugars, and ten regulars without salt, and six cokes to go please." The guy behind the counter wrote all of the stuff sown on his notepad with a shocked face. He then busily got the food and the drinks and gave them to Chi-Chi.  
  
"That'll be eighty-one dollars and thirty-six cents."  
  
"Man, you guys are expensive!" Chi-Chi said fishing through her purse.  
  
"I got it Chi!" Bulma yelled throwing cash at the man. They walked over to the table the guys reserved for them and sat down. They all ate while talking about where they were going to go next. Goku on the other hand, was inhaling his food and ignoring the whole conversation. When they were done eating, they threw the paper things away and journeyed up the escalator. They walked down the halls getting glances from the people walking by. Mostly males were glaring at the girls giving them devious looks. The boys noticed this and just wrapped their arms around 'their' girl's waist and sent a death glare towards the men staring at them. Soon they stopped in front of a clothing store and entered.  
  
"Now you guys go wait over by the dressing rooms and get comfortable. We'll be right over as soon as we get clothes to try on." The girls let go of the guys and went their separate ways looking for clothes. The three boys pondered over to the dressing rooms and found some suitable chairs to sit in for their 'show'. 18, Chi-Chi met up in the corner of the store and started whispering.  
  
"Hey, let's not show Bulma these outfits so we can wear them to her party."  
  
"Good idea 18! That way we don't have to come back later for them and panic!"  
  
"Yup!" They two girls winked at each other and continued looking for clothes. 18 found a white sleeveless top that had two pieces of fabric hanging at the bottom to tie together and a pair of black denims. She went looking in the shoes department and found the nicest pair of black sandals she could that would look good with her outfit. Chi-Chi picked up a red halter-top and a nice pair of blue jean hip huggers with cool designs at the bottom of them that looked like waves. She also picked up a pair of brown platform sandals with little designs on top. 18 saw Chi-Chi with clothes and ran over to her.  
  
"Is that your outfit?"  
  
"Yup. Is that yours?" Chi-Chi said while looking at the clothes in 18's hand.  
  
"Yea. Ok I'll go pay for this real quick and you go distract Bulma so she doesn't see me. Ok?" Chi-Chi nodded and jogged over to Bulma making sure to pick out a shirt on the way. 18 ran over to the cash register and started paying for the clothes.  
  
"Hey B!"  
  
"Oh, hey Chi! Did you find anything yet?"  
  
"Yea! A shirt, but I don't know if it looks good enough to show my Goku. What do you think?"  
  
"Hmmm.. I think you're right. The shirt will make your belly stick out and you'll look fat. No offense."  
  
"That's ok! That is what best friends are for, huh?" Chi-Chi said as she looked over to 18. She was still at the desk paying. Bulma started to turn towards 18 to go see if she got anything. Chi-Chi panicked and quickly got Bulma's attention.  
  
"B! Look at this shirt!" Chi-Chi said while holding up a yellow tee shirt that had a picture of sun on it. Bulma gave her a disgusted look and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Ewww. No way!" Bulma squeaked quickly objecting.  
  
"Right." Chi-Chi said while looking at the hideous shirt. She quickly glanced over to 18 who was just taking off from the desk. Chi-Chi sighed and walked over to Bulma.  
  
"Well, I am going to go look for another outfit, ok? Bulma nodded. Meet you in the dressing room!" Chi-Chi ran over to 18 who was standing by the door of the dressing room.  
  
"Took you long enough! I actually had to embarrass myself in front of her!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I picked out the most disgusting shirt in the world to try and get her attention. It was yellow with a sun on it. Complete child's shirt!"  
  
"Ha! Ha! Well, do you have any capsules with you?"  
  
"No. Bulma has all of them!"  
  
"Maybe the boys have some." 18 and Chi-chi walked over to the boys.  
  
"You guys have any capsules?"  
  
"What? You are just going to buy the clothes and not show us? How rude!"  
  
"No. This is for Bulma's birthday party! We can't just show you guys with her around! We'll show you later!" 18 said with a devilish smirk. Krillin gave 18 a smile.  
  
"Now do you guys have any?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fresh out!"  
  
"I do! Here." Goku said as he took out his capsule. He opened it up and capsulated the clothes inside.  
  
"We'll be right back with some real clothes to show off!" The two girls ran out of the dressing room and back into the store. Chi-Chi picked out two dresses, one bathing suit, three tops, and three pairs of denims to match. 18 got four tops, two pairs of jeans, one bathing suit and three pair of Capri's. Bulma ran over to the two girls holding three dresses, four tops, one bathing suit, three pairs of jeans, and a mini skirt.  
  
"Ready to go show off what we're made of?"  
  
"Oh yea!" They ran over to the dressing rooms and glanced over to the boys to tell them to be prepared.  
  
"Now you tell us if these outfits look good or bad on us! Ok?"  
  
"Yup!" The girls went into separate fitting rooms and changed into their outfits.  
  
"Yea, well let's go try on the other stuff we have." The girls nodded and pondered back into their dressing rooms. Five minutes later they all opened up their doors and came out. Chi-Chi was wearing a pair of khaki Capri's and with a baby blue bandeau. (Imagine a piece of cloth that covers your chest, and leaves your stomach, neck, shoulders, and back exposed. There are two strings attached on your neck and back that tie together.) 18 was wearing a top that was a darker shade of blue than Chi-Chi's and a pair of white denims. Bulma was wearing a pair of blue jean hip huggers and a white top with long sleeves that get wider at the wrists.  
  
"Nice outfits!"  
  
"Yea! You guys should get them!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yea! You guys look great!"  
  
"Ok! What do you think Veggie?" Bulma said turning her attention to Vegeta.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, um yea, you guys should buy them." Bulma smiled and looked over to the girls. They all went back into their little itty, bitty rooms and got changed into a few more outfits. The guys liked most of them, except for one pair of 18's Capri's. They were definitely too small around her waist and thighs and they made her hips and legs look chunky. Chi-Chi's outfits all fit her well, except one of the shirts wasn't her color. All of Bulma's outfits looked great on her. Vegeta couldn't stop staring like a deer caught in headlights every time she came out.  
  
"Ok. Now time for the dresses!" Bulma blurted having so much fun. She caught Vegeta staring at her like a big oaf. She had to move his jaw back to its rightful place a couple of times. The girls ran back into their rooms and started changing.  
  
18 was done first. She came out of her little room and stood in front of the boys. Krillin's eyes widened remarkably and 18 swirled around a little.  
  
"So what do you think?" She was wearing a black spaghetti strapped dress that ended right at her knees. The boys looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Looks great!"  
  
"Yea, it looks good on you 18!" Goku said while grinning. Vegeta just grunted and waited impatiently for Bulma to emerge from her room.  
  
"Ok, looks like this is a keeper."  
  
"Wait, 18! We wanna see it! Stay out there. We're almost done!" Bulma squealed. 18 sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. One minute later Chi-Chi opened her door and stepped out. Goku's mouth dropped wide open. Chi was wearing a deep, dark, red blood colored dress that hugged her curves nicely, and showed a nice amount of cleavage. It flowed down her body and stopped right above her knees.  
  
"Do you like it?" Goku gulped and shook his head repeatedly.  
  
"Aha! Aha! You look great Chi!"  
  
"That dress looks good on you Chi!" Krillin said smiling. Chi-Chi looked over to Vegeta and he just nodded. Chi-Chi smiled and turned towards 18.  
  
"Looks good Chi! You have to get it!" Just as 18 was checking out Chi's dress, Bulma turned the doorknob and emerged from her room. Vegeta's eyes widened and his mouth dropped to the floor. Bulma giggled at his reaction and pushed his jaw back up with her hand.  
  
"Do I really look that good?" She was wearing a black halter like dress that reached down to the floor and glistened in the light. She twirled around a couple of times and smiled.  
  
"Wow Bulma, t-that l-looks great! How come you couldn't pick that dress Chi?" Chi-Chi smacked Goku on the side of the head and smiled at Bulma.  
  
"Wow B-Chan! Great dress! You are definitely buying that!"  
  
"You think I should? Are you sure it's not too. black?"  
  
"It looks fine. It makes your eyes and hair stand out more. In a good way of course!" 18 smirked.  
  
"Ok then!" Bulma said while admiring herself in the mirror positioned on the wall.  
  
"We'll be right back boys! We have one more thing to show you before we leave!"  
  
"Bathing suits?! Please say bathing suits!" Krillin cried out while looking at the ceiling and pushing his hands together so it looked like he was praying.  
  
"Well, since you boys were so good and all, we thought that maybe you guys deserved to see us in bathing suits."  
  
"But now, since Krillin is crying, we're not so sure anymore." The three girls smirked and all of the guy's eyes widened.  
  
"Shut up chrome dome! You do want to see your woman half naked don't you?" Krillin shut up and nodded his head.  
  
"I do!" Goku yelled out happily! The girls sweat dropped anime style.  
  
"Alright, alright! We'll change into bathing suits. We'll be right out!" The three of them jogged back to their fitting rooms and changed into their bathing suits. They emerged from their stalls at the same time with towels wrapped around them.  
  
"Ready?" The boys nodded their heads eagerly.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ok." The girls nodded their heads to each other and removed their towels. The guys all fell out of their seats with dazed looks on their faces. They were all smiling like they just saw the most beautifullest things in the world. Bulma was wearing a white V-Neck bikini that showed nothing to imagine with two pieces of cloth attached to the middle of her top and the sides of her bottom. The top tied around her neck and back leaving everything else exposed. 18 was wearing a dark royal blue bikini V-Neck bikini with a matching bottom that tied on each side. She had four pieces of strings that tied together on her neck and back. Chi-Chi was wearing a midnight black V-Neck bikini that had two pieces of string criss crossed from the top of her bathing suit that went around her neck, and continued down her back and attached with two loops on an exposed little piece of cloth in the shape of an oval. There were also two other pieces of string that came from each end of her top and tied into two other loops on the cloth. The three beautiful girls clad in only bikinis giggled at the sight of their men. (Well except for Bulma and Vegeta. He hasn't asked her out yet!)  
  
"Damn. We must look good for even Vegeta to fall over and become zombified!" Chi-Chi said while chuckling.  
  
"Yea, they look like lost sick puppies!" The three beauties tilted their heads towards each other and looked at the guys on the floor.  
  
"Awwwww!" They said in unison. They looked at each other and began to laugh like crazy. They fell on the floor in a heap and began laughing so hard they cried. The boys looked over to the floor to see the girls in fits of laughter. They looked at each other and smiled deviously. They crawled over to the laughing beauties and jumped on top of them. The girls screamed and the boys started tickling them. Goku was on top of Chi-Chi tickling her to death, ignoring her giggles and pleadings to stop, Krillin was on 18, but soon she was on top of him tickling the hell out of him making him unable to breath correctly, and Vegeta was on Bulma tickling her to death while she just pleaded for him to stop. He took a good look at her while on the floor, half-naked. She looked so magnificent wearing only little clothing. He smirked while thinking about what was under those little garments and what he could do to it and what it could do to him. Finally the boys and girl stopped tickling each other and fell into each other's gaze. They all kissed for the first time at the same time. When they parted for air they all blushed and let the girls get up and change in their rooms.  
  
"Man, they looked good!" Krillin said while blushing.  
  
"You can say that again. Chi was wearing black, and you know what color that stands for!" Goku said with a tinkle in his eye.  
  
"Well Kakarott, there is a brain in that head of yours. Who would've known?" Vegeta said while knocking Goku's head. The girls came out wearing what they had on before and paid for their things at the front desk. They all walked out the exit door, hand in hand, and journeyed to some other stores. 


	7. The Mall Part Two

Who Would've Known  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so don't get up all in my face! A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I would also like to thank my editor Coffeebean707 for helping me out! PLEASE REVIEW!! I would like to keep writing this story, but if you don't review, I will be forced to STOP!!! Please don't make me stop and REVIEW!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The Mall Part Two  
  
One and half-hours later, they walked by a video game store called Electronic Boutique and the boys stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"Oh man, we have to go in here!"  
  
"Yea, I want to buy this new video game I saw for PlayStation2."  
  
"Ok. But we're not going in here."  
  
"Yea, games aren't our thing." Bulma looked across the hall and saw Victoria's Secret.  
  
"We'll be in there if you need us", Bulma said while pointing to the store. The boys raised an eyebrow and chuckled.  
  
"Ok, but we'll come for you. So don't come looking for us."  
  
"You just want to go in there to check out all the pictures of 'hot models' and see if there are hot girls in the room."  
  
"But of course, we are so you would only be looking for us." 18 said while winking.  
  
"Yea, yea! We'll see you soon." They all departed in their opposite directions and swiftly entered the stores.  
  
Electronic Boutique  
  
"So what game were you looking for Vegeta?" Goku asked while scratching his head curiously.  
  
"Burnout. It's a car racing game. I have been wanting it for weeks, but never had the chance to buy it".  
  
"Ohhh.Cool! So are you going to get Bulma something while we're here?" Vegeta's eyes widened a little. He had completely forgot about her birthday coming up in two weeks.  
  
"I sort of forgot it was her birthday soon. I don't know. What do you think I should get her?"  
  
"I would get her some food! She likes that!"  
  
"That is something you would want. I want it to be something she will always remember, but nothing too fancy."  
  
"How about.some." Goku went into deep thought right about then.  
  
"How about some jewelry? She likes that". Vegeta and Goku turned around to see Krillin with three video games in his hands.  
  
"Hmmm. not bad Q-Ball. I'll get her some jewelry. But what kind does she like?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I can ask Chi-Chi!"  
  
"No. Then she will know that one of us is getting the woman jewelry and she'll tell her."  
  
"Well then, just bring her to a jewelry store and let her pick what to get".  
  
"That is another good idea. Where do you get these thoughts?"  
  
"Ummm. I think?" Krillin said questionably. Vegeta just sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"That is what I'll do. I'll bring her to a jewelry store, let her pick what she wants and then maybe something else." Vegeta said with amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Like what Vegeta?"  
  
"That is for me to know and for you to find out Kakarott!"  
  
"When will you take her?"  
  
"On the day before her birthday dimwit! Now lets go pay for these and go across the hall to the one of the best stores a man can see." Vegeta smirked. They paid for their things and walked out the door and across the hall. They entered Victoria's Secret and looked around in awe.  
  
"Maybe we should buy a pair of these for our girls." Vegeta said while pulling on either end of a black thong. Krillin and Goku just laughed and Vegeta flung it towards Goku's head.  
  
"Hey!" He picked up a thong and threw it back at Vegeta. Krillin also joined in on the fun and started throwing a pair too. The girls walked into the room the guys were in and stared at them throw underwear at each other. Bulma cleared her throat and got their attention. They threw the thongs behind their backs and chuckled nervously except for Vegeta who just smirked.  
  
"Hey Chi! Bulma! 18! What's hangin?"  
  
"The underwear behind your backs." 18 smirked trying to hold in giggles. She couldn't and started laughing. So did Bulma and Chi-Chi. The boys blushed and strolled over to the girls.  
  
"We thought you may like these", Vegeta said showing Bulma the thong he was holding.  
  
"Oh, but what if I already have a pair of them?" Chi-Chi and 18 started whispering to each other. Vegeta smirked sexily and raised his eyebrow. Then he grabbed her around the waist and brought her up close.  
  
"Then lucky me." Bulma smiled and lifted her eyebrows while she chuckled. She nipped him on the nose and sank her head into his shoulder.  
  
"You're too much!" She said, her voice muffled because of his shoulder. She lifted her head up and proceeded over to the cash register with Chi-Chi and 18. They paid for their things and left the store hand in hand with their guys. They pondered the mall for about another two hours and searched through the stores. They bought clothes, accessories, make-up, games, and a lot of other things as well. They stopped at this little restaurant called Ruby Tuesday inside of the mall by the exit. They wondered inside and waited to be seated. The guys all sat on one side of the bench and the girls were on the other. (Boyfriend and girlfriend were across from each other.) The waiter came up to their table and handed out menus.  
  
"Can I start you off with some drinks?"  
  
"Yes, we'll have six cokes, two sprites, three Dr. Pepper's, and four orange sodas". The waiter nodded nervously and went to get their orders when Goku yelled out to the guy.  
  
"Can we have appetizers too?"  
  
"Oh sorry!" The waiter ran back and wrote down Goku's order for four plates of chicken quesadillas. The waiter power walked over to the kitchen doors and vanished behind them. Ten minutes later he emerged from the kitchen with a tray of drinks and four large plates of chicken quesadillas. As soon as the waiter placed the food and drinks on the table, Goku started to plummet the food right down his throat faster than the speed of light. The waiter showed a disgusted look, but soon asked for their dinner orders.  
  
"I'll have a Chicken Caesar Salad."  
  
"Bulma, I thought you were done with your diet?"  
  
"Well I still need to adjust to my food."  
  
"Filet Mignon. Make sure it is cooked medium, and some fries." 18 bellowed while closing her menu and smirking.  
  
"Spaghetti and Meatballs." Chi-Chi said while looking at Bulma and giving her a glare that said 'you should have something better than that'.  
  
"Chicken Parm with some fries."  
  
"Three orders of your Prime Rib with two orders of cheese fries." Vegeta scowled and threw the menu at the waiter's chest.  
  
"I'll have the same as him." Goku said, food still in his mouth. The waiter nodded and took the menus from the hungry teens and quickly sprinted for the kitchen.  
  
"What was that guy's problem?"  
  
"I think it was Goku and Vegeta's appetite!" Chi-Chi said while giggling.  
  
"Yea, well you know how they eat, they're like dinosaurs and eat five times their weight."  
  
"You know we are right here."  
  
"I know. That is why I am talking!" Bulma said while smiling childishly. Vegeta just rolled his eyes and proceeded to keep looking around the restaurant until he felt something rub his leg. He quickly stared towards the table then up at Bulma. She was still babbling on to Chi-Chi about how she would do her hair on Monday and other girlie things. He thought that she probably didn't even know that she was rubbing her leg against his unless she was a really good actress. He smirked and started to rub back at the leg that was massaging his. Bulma stopped talking and her eyes widened a little. She just felt something or someone rub her leg. She looked at Vegeta and saw him smirking. She blushed and moved her leg out of the way. Chi-Chi stared at Bulma and then at Vegeta and saw that they were communicating somehow. She cleared her throat and made Bulma whip her head towards her. She narrowed her eyes and gave her a questioning look. Bulma nodded her head no and then continued talking. Vegeta just kept smirking and staring at her. Bulma could feel his intense glare on her, but didn't make a move to look at him. Vegeta then did the most unnaturally, unsuspecting thing ever. Bulma gasped and looked down at her lap. Everyone was talking and didn't notice Bulma gasp, but Chi-Chi surely did and looked at what Bulma was staring at wide-eyed. Chi-Chi too drew in a breath of air and her eyes widened remarkably. Vegeta's foot was massaging Bulma's leg and thigh gently so as not to hurt or rub too hard. His smirk grew bigger as he saw their reaction and continued massaging Bulma's thigh. Bulma narrowed her eyes at Vegeta, finally getting the shock written look off of her face. She then grabbed his foot and put it back under the table. Then she plastered a devilish smile on her lips and started to crouch a little. Vegeta's eyes widened. a lot and then they started to glaze over in pleasure. Bulma moved her foot so it was massaging his inner thighs and groin area. He let out a low growl and crouched down a little making his legs spread a little wider. Bulma giggled at this and Chi-Chi nudged her.  
  
"What are you doing?" She whispered in Bulma's ear.  
  
"I'm paying him back for his gesture."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Well, half of his body is under the table. Now what part is most valuable to a guy?"  
  
"Ummm. the.." Chi-Chi cut herself off and opened her eyes a little and put her hand over her mouth from to stop herself from laughing. She understood completely what Bulma was doing and it had a big affect on Vegeta. He started to rock back and forth the littlest bit and purred. Bulma and Chi- Chi couldn't hold it in a little and laughed. As soon as they did this, they caught everyone's attention. They gave her questioning looks and she laughed even harder. Vegeta was out of his little pleasure mode and blushed ridiculously.  
  
"You.s-should.have ..s-seen.yourself!" Bulma said while laughing hard and clutching her sides. Everyone looked at Vegeta and he started to scowl.  
  
"Shut up woman! You started it! You rubbed my leg first!" Bulma looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"What? You rubbed mine first! I never did!" Goku, Krillin, and 18 stared at each other skeptically and turned towards Bulma.  
  
"What are you two talking about?"  
  
"Vegeta was feeling Bulma up with his leg and then Bulma did the same to him for payback." They all turned to them wide-eyed and mouths hanging open.  
  
"Well I rubbed her leg because she rubbed mine first. I felt it, don't lie woman."  
  
"Then I didn't know that I did, ok?" Vegeta just shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I thought I felt the seat moving back and forth." Goku said with a big grin on his face and chuckling. They all quickly took their shocked faces off as the food came onto their table. They smiled at the waiter and he left. They ate and thirty minutes later, they were done. Vegeta had been stealing glances over at Bulma the whole time he was eating. She was so beautiful just sitting there, he couldn't help but stare. Bulma was doing the same thing to Vegeta when he wasn't looking. She knew that he was glancing at her so she just glanced back at him. Goku ordered dessert and him and Chi-Chi shared a sundae. When everyone was situated with them selves they got up and left a tip on the table. They walked over to the cashier, paid for their dinner, and exited the mall.  
  
"Man, that was fun! We have to do that again sometime!"  
  
"Yea, that was a blast!"  
  
"Yea, big whoop!" Krillin said putting his hands in his pockets. Bulma uncapsulized her motorcycle and took her goggles out from her purse. She threw a pair to Vegeta and he caught them with one swift movement.  
  
"Bye guys! Cya on Monday!" Bulma waved to her friends and mounted her bike. Vegeta swung his leg over the bike behind Bulma and put on his goggles. Bulma also put on her goggles and started the engine. Vegeta held on to Bulma reassuringly and rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled and stormed out of the parking lot whipping by her friends who were by their cars.  
  
************************************************************************ A/N: Sorry, short chapter guys! Just please review or I will be forced to stop writing! Later! 


	8. Another party?

Who Would've Known  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of their characters. I only own my characters so bug off!  
  
A/N: Keep the reviews coming and you will get more of the story!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Another Party?  
  
One week later (Monday)  
  
Bulma awoke to music playing on her alarm clock. She punched the snooze button and opened her eyes wearily. She lifted her body into a sitting position and yawned while throwing her arms up into the air. ~ Ahhh.Monday already. Why can't we start school on Tuesdays? ~ Bulma jumped off of her bed and headed to her bathroom. Thirty minutes later she emerged from her steamed filled washroom and skipped merrily to her closet. She picked out a pair of white hip huggers a baby blue shirt that matched her hair perfectly. She slipped on her clothes and started applying make-up on her face. She dried her hair and left it down so her blue locks hung loosely on her shoulders. She departed from her room and jogged down her stairs.  
  
"Good morning hunny".  
  
"Good morning daddy". Bulma pecked him on the cheek and strolled over to her mother.  
  
"Hello dear, are you hungry?" Bulma nodded her head and sat at the kitchen table. Her mother laid down a plate of buttermilk pancakes right in front of her and she started eating hastily. After five minutes she was done.  
  
"Sweetie. Your mother and I are going out tonight to a restaurant over in East City and we won't be back until tomorrow, so you have the house to yourself tonight. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"Yup. Have fun", Bulma chirped while she grabbed her purse and backpack and headed out the door. She ran over to her Ferrari and jumped inside. She started the car and turned the music on almost full blast. She backed out of her driveway and left for school.  
  
School  
  
Bulma pulled up into the student parking lot and parked beside the car that Chi-Chi and Goku were leaning on.  
  
"Hey B-Chan!" Chi-Chi said while walking over to Bulma.  
  
""Hey Chi, Goku! What's up? Where is everyone?"  
  
"They're not here yet. 18 was giving Krillin a lift and I don't know where Vegeta is."  
  
"Ohhh".  
  
"Guess what?" Goku said with a grin.  
  
"What?" Bulma said while leaning on her car.  
  
"I made the football team. The coach was shocked at how good I was and he made me quarterback".  
  
"Isn't that cool B?!"  
  
"Yea. Congratulations". Bulma said cheerfully while hugging Goku.  
  
"Krillin and Vegeta also made the team and Vegeta was made captain."  
  
"Really? Wow! I'll have to say something to them when they get here." Chi-Chi heard an engine rev and saw a nice blue Celica enter the parking lot.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Hey Krillin! Hey 18! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. I had to wait ten minutes in my car just for chrome dome over here to get out of his house."  
  
"So what? My mom said I needed to eat more and practically stuffed some eggs down my throat." Everyone started laughing and Krillin blushed. Just then Vegeta pulled up in his Lamborghini and double-parked next to 18's car.  
  
"What took you so long?" Goku asked as Vegeta stepped out of his car and slammed his door shut.  
  
"My damn alarm didn't go off this morning and my mom was having a mental breakdown!" Vegeta yelled and stomped over to them. They all took a step back and Vegeta smirked.  
  
"So, I heard you guys made the football team". Bulma blurted, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yea! We all did! The coach was really shocked when he saw Goku ram this guy to the ground. You should have seen his face! He definitely took Goku in as quarterback". Everyone laughed and Goku grinned sheepishly.  
  
"And Vegeta made captain".  
  
"Yea, so I heard," Bulma said eyeing Vegeta. She walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Congratulations". Vegeta smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist. Bulma leaned into his chest and smiled slightly enjoying their closeness and his warmth.  
  
"There's a party tonight to celebrate at one of the football player's house! Wanna go?" 18 said while raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Yea! Sounds so good!"  
  
"Ok." Everyone nodded and smiled happily. The bell rang signaling that everyone had to go to class. They all walked inside the big building and went to their lockers.  
  
English  
  
Period One  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi walked into class and sat down next to each other near the back of the class.  
  
"We have to pick out stuff to wear and get ready and everything. Bulma was ignoring Chi-Chi. She was deep in thought. ~ Hmmm.One week until my birthday. They haven't said anything about it since we got in school. Did they forget? They couldn't have. They know that I wanted a big party for my 18th birthday. Maybe they are planning something. ~  
  
"Hello! Bulma!" Chi-Chi said while waving her hand in front of Bulma's face.  
  
"Huh? Oh yea, sorry Chi! I sort of zoned out."  
  
"I know. Well, we are going coming to your house after school, ok?"  
  
"Yup." The bell rang for first period to start. Just as the bell rang, Yamucha came running in the door and started panted heavily while leaning on the teacher's desk.  
  
"Sorry.I'm.late.Mrs. Seth!"  
  
"Try not to be late next time Mr. (What's Yamucha's last name?) Yamucha nodded and smiled slightly at Bulma. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him and turned her head away from him and looked at Chi-Chi. Yamucha frowned and pondered over to his seat and sat down.  
  
"Ok class. Take out your books and turn to page 437 and do exercises 1-48. Then do page 441 and do exercises 7-64. This will be due at the end of the period." Everyone moaned and groaned and took out their books.  
  
Lunch (I know I am skipping a few periods)  
  
The bell rang for fourth period to end an all the kids ran out their classroom doors.  
  
"I'll be right there Chi". Bulma said while walking over to the teacher's desk. Chi-Chi nodded and sprinted out of the room. She wondered over to her locker and opened it and threw her books inside. She closed her locker and leaned against it while waiting for Bulma. Two minutes later Bulma emerged from the classroom and had a frown on her face. She stomped over to her locker and slammed it open. She threw her books in and closed her locker loudly.  
  
"What's up with you?" Chi-Chi said while backing away from her.  
  
"I got a fucking D on my science test because I didn't write down false if it was false and I wrote down two answers that she couldn't understand which I wrote perfectly neat, and I wrote down four answers in the wrong spot!" Bulma spit out venomously.  
  
"You got a D?" Chi-Chi said suprisingly. The worst score that she ever got on a test was a B.  
  
"Yea. I also think that she took off point's cause I argued with her to go to the bathroom. Remember?" Chi-Chi nodded. They started walking to the lunchroom.  
  
"Ok, let's talk about something else." Bulma nodded and thought about what to say.  
  
"How about my birthday? What are we doing for it?" Chi-Chi's eyes widened and she began to write something down on her hand with her pen. She pretended that she didn't hear her.  
  
"Yea you can Bulma." Chi-Chi said trying to sound oblivious to what Bulma just said.  
  
"Did you hear me Chi?"  
  
"Huh?" Chi-Chi looked up at Bulma and then ahead of them.  
  
"I said what-"Oh hey Cindy! What's up?" Chi-Chi interrupted while waving to her. Bulma started to get angry and her face turned a slight red color.  
  
"Chi! Are you going to listen to me?" Bulma yelled while clenching her fists by her sides.  
  
"Come on B or we'll be late for lunch. Chi-Chi grabbed one of Bulma's hands and ran to the cafeteria. They sprinted over to their table and sat their purses down.  
  
"What took you guys so long? What's wrong Bulma?" Krillin asked cautiously.  
  
"Grrr. Chi-Chi over her wouldn't listen to me when I tried to talk to her and I got a D on my science test!! That's what!" Bulma screamed very annoyed. Everyone in the lunchroom turned to her and Bulma blushed while glaring daggers at them. They all turned around as if nothing happened and kept on talking.  
  
"Man B! You got a D? I would have never thought." 18 said very shocked. Chi-Chi glared at 18 and gave her 'I need to talk to you'. 18 nodded and Chi-Chi dragged Bulma up to the lunch line. They arrived back at the table and they sat down in their normal spots, Chi-Chi next to Goku and Bulma next to Vegeta. Bulma picked at her food while Chi-Chi got up and pondered over to 18. She started to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Meet me in the bathroom next period. Tell Krillin to skip and go to the bathroom too. Bulma is started to wonder about her birthday." 18 nodded and whispered to Krillin. Bulma was too busy picking at her food to notice the whispering. Vegeta saw her pick at her food and found it annoying.  
  
"Are you going to eat that or just pick at it?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm not hungry right now."  
  
"Just cause you got a D on your test doesn't mean it is the end of the world you know."  
  
"It does for me. I never got anything lower than a B. That stupid ass teacher probably gave me it on purpose. I always hated that teacher." Bulma growled while tightening her grip on her fork. Vegeta shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on B! Just forget about it! We have a party after school to go to at your house and we need you in a good mood!"  
  
"Fine. Who is coming over to my house after school?" Bulma said while acting like she never even heard of the test.  
  
"I am!" Chi-Chi said while raising her hand.  
  
"Me too!" 18 blurted out.  
  
"Ok. Chi, meet me by my car after school since Goku drove you and 18 you wait up for us since you are always there before anyone."  
  
"Ok." Everyone ate their lunches and left for six period.  
  
After School  
  
The gang came walking out of the building and strolled to their cars.  
  
"Bye honey!" Chi-Chi remarked while kissing Goku fully on the lips. Goku returned her kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer.  
  
"I'll be over at Vegeta's with Krillin if you need me, ok?" Chi-Chi nodded and kissed him on the cheek. She ran over to Bulma and jumped in the passenger seat. 18 got in her Celica and gave Krillin a kiss on the cheek. The girls started their cars and drove out of the parking lot. Vegeta started up his car and revved the engine. Goku and Krillin got in Goku's car and also started the engine. They drove off towards Vegeta's house and whatever lay in front of them.  
  
What happens at the party? Will romance spark in between Bulma and Vegeta? Will Vegeta tell her good news? Review and find out next chapter!! ************************************************************************ 


	9. The Football Party

Who Would've Known  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so don't give me shit bout it! A/N: Yo! Please keep reviewing! I'd like to make it to 50 reviews this millennium! Well, here is chapter 9! Sorry bout takin so long! School is a drag and I have been partying all weekend! Fun, fun, fun!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Football Party  
  
All three girls drove over to Bulma's house with the guys following them. They each pulled into the two driveways and exited their cars. The guys waved over to the girls and they giggled. They all then walked into the neighboring houses.  
  
"Pretty funny that they followed us the whole way here." Bulma squeaked still giggling.  
  
"Yea, I mean the racing was fun!" Chi-Chi chirped still trying to catch her breath. She doesn't like racing that much unless she's the one driving.  
  
"What do you mean 'fun'? We beat their asses! I mean even though I was first and couldn't see you two very much, I knew Bulma was giving them a challenge and making them frustrated". 18 smirked and winked at Bulma. Bulma smiled proudly and stood like she was the most important person in the world. Not that she practically isn't!  
  
"Hell yea! Vegeta didn't stand a chance against me while I kept cutting him off! He might have wanted to win, but I guess his car comes first." They all giggled.  
  
"Let's go up to my room!" They all ran up the big flight of stairs and into the overly sized living area also known as Bulma's room. They all went their separate ways. Chi-Chi ran to the bathroom, 18 pondered over to the walk in closet, and Bulma lay on her bed.  
  
"Man, this day has been tiring! And yet, we still have a party to go to." Bulma sighed heavily closing her eyes slowly.  
  
"Yea, I know what you mean. So let's talk, 18 walked over to Bulma. What is up with you and Vegeta? I mean, hasn't he asked you out yet?" Bulma frowned and shook her head.  
  
"No. I mean I would say yes in a heartbeat if he asked me, but. I just don't know what is taking him so long. I know he likes me a lot. He doesn't show it, but I can see it in his eyes. He really knows how to hold in his emotions from everyone, but he can't hide them from me." 18 smirked and put her hand on Bulma's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry B! He will sooner or later! Who knows, maybe he will tonight!" Bulma's eyes widened in excitement and she smiled as brightly and wide as she could. Chi-Chi emerged from the bathroom and looked at Bulma and 18 suspiciously.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing Chi. Just asking B-Chan about her and Vegeta. You know he hasn't asked her out yet."  
  
"Really?" Chi-Chi said eyes wide. "I would have thought he did by now. Wow!"  
  
"Yea, but who knows. He might do it some time soon! Hopefully! He has said that he wanted to tell me something tonight! Maybe this is it!"  
  
"Maybe! Ok let's get something to wear." They all went into the spacious closet and picked out outfits. Bulma emerged first with a pair of khaki hip huggers and a light baby blue halter-top. 18 then came out with a pair of blue hip huggers and a tan tube top. Chi-Chi was tapping her foot and choosing which of the two shirts to wear.  
  
"What's wrong Chi?"  
  
"Which one should I wear? The dark blue quarter sleeve shirt, or the red crop top?"  
  
"Definitely the red crop top." 18 smiled at her and Chi ran out of the closet to show Bulma. They all changed in different places (they're not lesbos) and met up in the hallway.  
  
"Wow, you guys look good!"  
  
"You do too!"  
  
"Yea what you both said!" They all laughed and walked over to the bathroom to apply their make-up. Bulma came out first and fixed up her hair in a high messy bun. Chi- Chi and 18 both did each other's hair in the cutest ways. 18 had her hair braided on the top half of her head and pulled it up halfway. Chi-Chi had her hair in a very cool way. She put it up in a ponytail but didn't use a hair tie to tie it. Instead she looped the hanging hair through the middle of her bunched up hair so it looked like she had a beret of some sort in her hair. (Sorry if you don't understand. I saw my friend wearing it that way and the thought came to me. It is hard to explain.) They all did a once over each other and nodded. Chi-Chi picked up Bulma's phone and handed it to her.  
  
"Call Vegeta and tell him we're ready!" Bulma grabbed the phone and dialed his number. It rang three times before someone picked it up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey this Bulma. Is this Krillin?"  
  
"Yup. The other guys are playing their play station."  
  
"Oh of course! Well, we're done over here, so do you want us to come over there?"  
  
"Hold on." Bulma heard talking on the other end of the line and then Krillin came back on the phone.  
  
"Ok B! We'll be in Vegeta's room. Oh and don't forget to wear a bathing suit. The guy having the party, Hank, has a pool!"  
  
"Ok, be right over! Bye."  
  
"Bye." Bulma hung up the phone and turned to 18 and Chi-Chi.  
  
"We need bathing suits. Hank, the one having the party, has a pool. And then we are going over there right after we get them on. The guys are playing their video games."  
  
"They'll never stop playing those little kid games." They shook their heads and headed over to the closet to each get a bathing suit. They changed and put their clothes over top of their suits. They grabbed their stuff and ran out the door. Bulma stuck her head out of the front door and saw Vegeta's mom's car parked in the driveway. She ran into her garden on the side of the house and grabbed a fresh pile of flowers that were bloomed to their best. She smiled and ran back into her house and grabbed a vase and filled it with water. Then she stuck the flowers in the vase and ran out of the front door. 18 and Chi-Chi gave her a skeptical look and Bulma just rolled her eyes.  
  
"They're for Mrs. Ouji. She's like a mother to me and I thought I would be nice and give her a present. You know she has been having a tough time taking care of Vegeta and his little brother and sister. I mean Vegeta isn't that much of a hassle, but an 11 and 3 year old. Man, that must be like hell in a different realm." They all laughed and walked up to the front porch. Bulma rang the doorbell and took a step back. Mrs. Ouji opened the door holding the 6 year old little boy known as Rioku.  
  
"Oh hi Bulma! How nice of you to come over. with your friends." She gave her a visibly fake smile and led them inside.  
  
"Oh my Mrs. Ouji, you look very tired."  
  
"I am. Rioku has been giving me the biggest temper today." She sat down on the sofa in the living room and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"This is the first time today I have sat down." Bulma and the girls wondered over to Mrs. Ouji and sat down on the sofa across from her.  
  
"Oh, these are for you." Bulma said while lifting her vase up for Mrs. Ouji to see.  
  
"They're wonderful dear. Can you put those on the kitchen table? I am so tired." Bulma smiled faintly and carried the beautiful flowers over to the table.  
  
"You know Mrs. Ouji, if you'd like, my sister is around 14 years old if you want a babysitter for little Rioku." Chi-Chi said while twiddling her thumbs.  
  
"Really? Would she be interested? I could use a babysitter."  
  
"Sure. I'll tell her you need a lot of help and she'll be on her way ASAP! She loves children."  
  
"Oh thanks dear! I would love that! Oh and the boys are upstairs in Vegeta's room if you want to see them."  
  
"Thanks." 18 and Chi-Chi walked up the stairs to Vegeta's bedroom, while Bulma sprinted over to Mrs. Ouji.  
  
"Do you need help with anything?"  
  
"Would you mind holding Rioku while I go wash up a little?"  
  
"Not at all. The boys will probably be playing video games for a little bit anyway."  
  
"Thanks." Bulma picked up the crying Rioku and rocked him in her warm embrace. She cooed him and hummed him a lullaby her mother used to hum to her as a child. After ten minutes Rioku was almost asleep as everyone came downstairs and into the living room. They stopped dead in their tracks as they watched the cute scene in front of them. Vegeta's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw Bulma. She was beautiful. Man she could put on anything and make herself look like a goddess. They all smiled dearly and 'awwwwwed' very softly. But not soft enough as Bulma turned around and smiled faintly at them.  
  
"Hey guys! Mrs. Ouji needed help putting Rioku to sleep, so I thought I would help her out."  
  
"Yea, well we got to go! Don't want to be late now."  
  
"Yea, well let me put him in his crib." Bulma treaded softly up the stairs and into the nursery. Vegeta quickly slipped away from the crowd that was heading out to their cars and followed Bulma upstairs. He stuck his head in the doorway leading into the nursery and saw Bulma lowering Rioku into his crib. He entered the room and put his hand on her shoulder while quickly putting his hand over her mouth. Bulma yelped out in surprise, but Vegeta's hand smothered all of the noise so as to not wake up the sleeping baby. Bulma turned her head and looked into a deep dark pool of black onyx eyes. She knew right away that it was Vegeta. Vegeta smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"You look ok tonight woman. And I see that you have a suit on. Is it a bikini?"  
  
"Yea. It's actually my new one I just bought yesterday. Why?"  
  
"Well, I just can't wait to see you in it. Why else?" Vegeta smirked as Bulma rolled her eyes. She rested her head on Vegeta's chest and could hear his heart beating rapidly. Was he nervous about something? Vegeta held her closer and rested his chin on top of her head and swayed them side to side. They both looked at Rioku's sleeping form and Bulma smiled.  
  
"Wom-Bulma?"  
  
"Wow! You actually called me Bulma. What is it?" She heard the seriousness in his voice and started growing nervous herself.  
  
"Umm. this is really hard for me to say. but umm." He put his hands on Bulma's shoulders and pulled her away from him so he could look into her eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Bulma's eyes widened and she smiled happily.  
  
"Of course! I've been waiting for you to ask me for a while now. I thought you just needed time." Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Vegeta hesitated before returning the gesture, but not to squeeze so hard as to crush her. She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him in the eyes. She then kissed him fully on the lips. Vegeta reacted immediately and plunged his tongue inside of her wet trap known as her mouth. He devoured her mouth completely enjoying her sweet taste. After a minute or so, they parted for air and rested on each other's shoulder.  
  
"We better get going or they're gonna get restless". Vegeta nodded and let go of Bulma. She kneeled down to Rioku and kissed him on the forehead. Then they both walked out of the room and closed the door half way. They sprinted down the stairs and out of the front door. Everyone was waiting for them in their cars and had their music blaring.  
  
"Finally! What took you so long?" 18 yelled over the music.  
  
"I'll tell you later!" Vegeta and Bulma got in Vegeta's Lamborghini and pulled out of the driveway and drove off to the party.  
  
The party  
  
They all arrived at the house where the party was being thrown and got out of their cars. Bulma, Chi-Chi and 18 all threw their arms around each other's shoulders and started skipping towards the door in a line of three. The boys just raised their eyebrows and walked by themselves after the girls. The door was wide open and the football player that was throwing this party greeted them.  
  
"Yo! Cool, you guys showed up! Wow! Look at these pretty ladies, he said while looking them all up and down. Come on in." The guys all narrowed their eyes, but followed him anyway. The football player known as Hank led them to the kitchen where a whole bunch of other football players were scrunched together watching the big contest in front of them.  
  
"Hey guys! Who's winning?" Hank said as he caught everyone's attention while making a little hole in the crowded area so everyone else could see. Two other football players, Yoshi and Mark, were chugging down what looked like Cole slaw to see who could eat it faster. Plus people were betting money. But they all knew that Yoshi would win since he was heavier and loved all food! He was the best defense player there. The girls all looked in disgust as the guys all just stared at the scene as if it was as normal as can be. Goku however was drooling as he saw the Cole slaw and he starting licking his lips. Chi-Chi saw his face and elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"This is gross Goku! How can you actually want to eat that. that. icky stuff?!"  
  
"It's Cole slaw Chi. And I am just hungry, that's all!"  
  
"Your always hungry!" Chi-Chi said while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey is anyone hungry? We have hamburgers and hotdogs on the grill outback. And we also have a pool and volleyball court! Oh and don't forget the football game were going to have later on today." The guys all nodded and followed Hank to the back porch. Bulma on the other hand pulled Chi and 18 to the side of the room anxiously.  
  
"What is it B?"  
  
"Yea anyways! You just like almost pulled my arm off." 18 said while rubbing her arm.  
  
"He asked me!"  
  
"Who? Asked what?" Bulma leaned in closer to the two oblivious girls and whispered into the little space between them.  
  
"Vegeta. He asked me to be his girlfriend." The girls all screamed and hugged Bulma.  
  
"Really? You said yes, right?"  
  
"No, I said I don't want to because I don't like him." Sarcasm was dripping from Bulma's mouth as she said this. "Of course I said yes! I'd be really stupid if I didn't!"  
  
"OoOoOoOo!"  
  
"I am so happy for you B-Chan! I can't believe this!"  
  
"I know, he was so nervous when he asked me. I could hear it in his voice." Bulma giggled as well as 18 and Chi. The boys came running in by now, hearing their screams. They spotted them by a corner and jogged up to them.  
  
"What's wrong? We heard you scream." Goku said as he grabbed onto Chi- Chi's shoulders.  
  
"We're fine! We just heard some news. That's all." Chi said while looking at Vegeta. Goku looked at the two like he was the only one here who didn't know what was going on.  
  
"What kind of news?" Krillin asked scratching his baldhead.  
  
"Oh that Bulma and Vegeta are finally going out! Don't worry Vegeta, we pried it out of her. We had to actually threaten her." 18 said covering up for Bulma. Bulma gave her a 'thanks' look and 18 curled one side of her mouth up. Krillin and Goku's eyes widened and Krillin walked over to Vegeta and elbowed him the stomach while raising his eyebrows. Vegeta just growled.  
  
"That actually took longer for you to hold in than I expected." He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him and stuck out her tongue. Vegeta raised one eyebrow and a small smile formed on his lips.  
  
"Alright already! Can we get some food? I'm starving!" Goku yelled as he took Chi-Chi's hand and dragged her outside to the grill. Krillin and 18 left after Goku and Chi-Chi to make sure that Chi-Chi was ok after being whipped out of there at warp speed. Vegeta started walking after them and Bulma quickly jumped from her spot on the floor and looped her arm through his while resting her head on his shoulder. (There is a little opening on the side of his arm when he crosses his arms!) Vegeta looked down at her raising his eyebrow and Bulma looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. He rolled his arms and continued outside.  
  
A/N: Sorry bout that guys! I'll update soon! Please REVIEW!! I don't care if you just say hi to me, but please REVIEW!!! 


	10. The Football Party Part Two

Who Would've Known  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! Leave me alone! A/N: Hey! Sorry bout the wait. I'm still in school. Can you believe that? Those lame ass fuckers!! Excuse my language. Anyways, here's ch.10! I just want to say thank you to all of my reviewers for such great reviews and hopefully you can REVIEW AND REVIEW some more! Thanks a lot! Ch.10, enjoy!!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
The Football Party Part Two  
  
Everyone was on the deck stuffing hamburgers and hot dogs in their faces. Goku somehow got Vegeta very angry and they ended up having a food fight. Goku was minding his own business eating away on hamburgers and sipping on coke until he accidentally spilled some of his drink on Vegeta. Vegeta quickly stood up wiping himself off and glaring daggers at Goku.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Kakarott?"  
  
"S-sorry Vegeta. I didn't mean it."  
  
"Oh, you didn't mean it. Well, then I didn't mean this." Vegeta bent down and grabbed a bottle of Ketchup. He squeezed it with a great amount of 'umph' and it exploded all over Goku.  
  
"Ahhh!" Goku screamed in a manly voice. He picked up a handful of pickles and threw them at Vegeta's face. The pickles landed smack dab in the middle of Vegeta's face. Vegeta sat back in his chair, Bulma watched as ten hamburger pickles slid from Vegeta's face and onto the floor. Vegeta looked at Goku and lunged at the bowl of potato salad that was placed in front of him. He threw the contents of the bowl at Goku and watched as he reached for something else to propel at him. A fit of giggles and laughs could be heard in the back round and you could see Bulma, was folded over with laughter. Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and both had a mischievous look in their eyes and hurled the closest condiment at them and watched them squeal in shock at the two boy's sudden moves. The girls were infuriated. They each grabbed a handle of the ice cooler and sprinted over to the two self-pleased boys. They lifted the heavy cooler over their heads and let the ice and water down pour on the two guys. They cried out in sheer surprise and lunged at the three girls and lifted them over their shoulders. Krillin grabbed 18 so she wasn't left out on the fun, and they all jogged over to the pool.  
  
"Now your gonna get it!!" Vegeta yelled to Bulma while she pounded her fists on his back.  
  
"Put me down!" Vegeta smirked deviously and stood at the edge of the pool.  
  
"Do you regret laughing yet?"  
  
"Never!!!!" He smirked even more now if possible and he hoisted her into the air still hanging on to her body.  
  
"Well if you say so." He threw her not so hard, but not too soft either over his head and she went flying. The thing that shocked him the most was, she was still hanging onto his arm when he threw her and he lost his balance. Bulma fell into the pool first, followed by Vegeta. When they came up for air, Vegeta scowled and looked at Bulma. She just smirked and swam over to him.  
  
"What happened Veggie? Did you fall in?" Bulma sounded like she was talking to a little child or even a baby.  
  
"I wouldn't get too close to me woman. Who knows what I might do next." Bulma raised an eyebrow and swam even closer to him. She dived underwater and swam underneath him. Vegeta looked around the pool and smirked. He knew she would either come up behind him or under him. Bulma stayed under for quite a while to try and trick him to think she was drowning or something. She swam up for some much-needed air and came up right in front of Vegeta. Vegeta smirked and eyed the girl trying to scare him. She started panting and soon enough got her breath back.  
  
"Did you think you could actually scare me?"  
  
"Maybe. Or maybe I was trying to do something else."  
  
"Like?" Bulma plunged forward and latched onto him. She grabbed his head and pushed all of her body weight on top of him. Vegeta was forced underwater and little air bubbles were floating to the surface of the water. After seven seconds Vegeta pushed Bulma off of him and he took a big gulp of air into his lungs.  
  
"How was that for starters?" Vegeta growled at Bulma and dived underwater. Bulma started swimming to the edge of the pool and lifted herself out of the water. But before she could get her bottom half out, something pulled on her leg and she fell back in. Vegeta came back from under the water and jumped on top of Bulma sending them both underwater once again. They sunk to the bottom of the pool and sat Indian style while looking into each other's eyes. Bulma swam over to Vegeta and sat on his lap so she was straddling his waist. Vegeta put his hands on her hips and smirked. She smiled deviously at him and closed the gap between them. Vegeta responded very quickly and kissed her back. He ran his hand through her hair while the other one wrapped around her waist. Bulma had both of her hands running through his hair and she wrapped her legs around his body. After twenty seconds they parted and swam to the surface for air. They each emerged from the water and breathed in the air as if they just ran for 22 miles non-stop. They looked at Goku and Krillin who still had the girls in their arms and laughed.  
  
"Come on guys! The water's great."  
  
"Of course it is. I know two ways to use it too." Vegeta whispered into Bulma's ear. She punched him in the arm playfully and got a face full of water due to the 4 other people who jumped in. Bulma wiped her face off and laughed with her friends. They all played around a little bit by dunking each other under water and splashing and even racing to see who could get to the edge of the pool first. The sun was setting awfully slow and they all got out of the pool.  
  
"OoOoOo! Tanning chairs! Let's get a tan! What do you guys say?" Chi- Chi squeaked while pulling up a chair.  
  
"Sure, I haven't done this since last week. Bout time I did. And it will probably be the last tan I get from the sun until next summer."  
  
"What do you mean by the sun B? You mean you go to the tanning salon?"  
  
"Yea. I can't keep this tan skin forever you know."  
  
"Yea, yea! Well next time you go, tell me and I'll come with you!" The girls all laughed and laid in their chairs. The boys watched as the sun hit their girls perfectly making them look like angels that were tanning. An hour later, 18 looked at her watch and saw that it was 6:27.  
  
"Who's up for some volleyball?" The three girls all lifted their heads up as they saw a group of people run to the volleyball court.  
  
"You guys wanna play?" 18 asked while lifting her sunglasses up.  
  
"As long as you do."  
  
"Same goes for me."  
  
"Alright." They all ran over to the volleyball court and stood at the sidelines.  
  
"Ok, time to pick teams." They all stood in a line as the captains who were Hank and Vegeta were picking them.  
  
"Ok, I pick Zane." Hank pointed to a really hot guy with black hair and blue eyes. He ran to Hank's side and looked for a new person. He saw Bulma and winked sexily at her. Bulma blushed and grinned sheepishly at him. Vegeta didn't let this go unnoticed. He clenched his teeth and made a reminder to himself to either kick his ass later or kill him in volleyball. Knowone looks at his woman like that and gets away with it.  
  
"Kakarott."  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"18."  
  
"Chi-Chi."  
  
"Krillin."  
  
"Yoshi."  
  
"Sara".  
  
"Mika. I guess you have Lana." Vegeta clenched his teeth and whipped his body around to face his team.  
  
"Ok. Now you guys all pick a person to respond to on their team and get in a position. I have dibs on Zane." They all looked at him confused and he just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just don't worry about it. Now pick someone." They all picked someone and got into a position. On the other side, Bulma and Chi-Chi were talking about other things.  
  
"Did you see the way he looked at me?"  
  
"Zane? Oh yea. He is totally in to you. But you know, you have Vegeta and I know you wouldn't cheat on him."  
  
"I know, but Zane is really hot. What should I do?"  
  
"Don't do anything. Let him come to you. If you go to him then Vegeta would notice and get suspicious."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Bulma, Chi-Chi! Come here!"  
  
"Coming Hank!" The two girls ran over to the rest of their team and discussed their plan. Zane took glances over at Bulma every once in a while. He would mostly just stare at her chest or her face. Bulma felt uncomfortable under his gaze and she turned to Chi-Chi.  
  
"Man, he doesn't stop staring. Its bothering me."  
  
"Don't worry B. He will sometime." They stood in their positions in the front and waited for the game to start. Zane, Hank, and Yoshi were in the back. Zane was right behind Bulma and you could tell visibly that he liked his position and view. Vegeta saw Zane checking Bulma out and he growled. He was thinking that he'd beat him in a game of volleyball and beat the shit out of him for looking at her that way. Vegeta was happy with his decision.  
  
"Ok. You serve first Vegeta." Hank threw the ball to Vegeta and Vegeta caught it without a problem.  
  
"This is going to be fun." Vegeta smirked and served the ball. Hank bumped it and it went 18's way. She countered it with a light tap and Goku spiked it over towards Yoshi. It hit Yoshi straight in the face and he got a big fat red mark with white lines on his face. He growled and scratched at his face. Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Mika ran over to Yoshi and looked at his face.  
  
"Ooooo! You might want to put something on that Yoshi. Here let me take you to the bathroom and I'll put something on it, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Chi-Chi guided him inside and to the bathroom. Bulma was going to freak soon. Chi-Chi left her so Zane could make her feel more uncomfortable. And with Vegeta glaring at him, doesn't make it any easier. He must know that Zane is checking her out. He'll do something about it later for sure, but now, she needs Chi-Chi.  
  
"I should go see if Chi-Chi needs help." Bulma started to jog over to the house, until Zane grabbed her arm pretty rough and narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"She can handle it by herself, we need you so we can win." Bulma frowned and looked over to Vegeta. He was totally steaming now. His face was all red and his fists were clenched really tight.  
  
"I think that's a good idea Bulma you should go check on Chi. Who knows what Yoshi could try to pull in there." Goku narrowed his eyes at that idea. He didn't like it that Chi-Chi and Yoshi were in a room with know one with them.  
  
"You're just trying to persuade her to go so you guys would have an advantage." Zane said still hanging on to Bulma's arm.  
  
"Ow! Let go of me! You're hurting me!" Zane let go of Bulma slowly and smirked at her.  
  
"No, she volunteered to go and I think she should go. We can stop the game for all I care."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Hey, hey! I don't need guys to tell me what to do. You got that? I make my own decisions and if I feel like going to check on my friend, I fucking will. Do you have a problem with that?" She screamed, mostly at Zane right in his face. He was quite amused with her little outburst. He smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Sorry to be a pain. That's just how I am."  
  
"Well I can see that. You haven't stopped looking at me since we started playing and that bothers me. So you either stop staring so much or you deal with my fist, as long as all of my friend's and boyfriend. And my friends aren't all girls. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yea. Sure. Whatever you say." He smiled sexily at her and raised his eyebrows. Bulma gave him a disgusted look and ran to the bathroom in the house. Zane looked at everyone staring at him and he just shrugged Vegeta was just about to go over there and beat the shit out of him. He didn't even care about her threat. Well, he will soon enough. Bulma ran into the house, completely disgusted and ran to the bathroom. She saw Chi-Chi applying some cream to Yoshi's face and they were talking.  
  
"Chi!"  
  
"B! What's wrong. What happened?"  
  
"I had to come in here. Zane was staring at me and I was getting really uncomfortable and I said that I should come and check on you. Then Zane grabbed my arm and said that he needed me so we can win and his grip hurt me and left a red mark!" Bulma showed Chi-Chi and she was about to explode. Know one hurts Bulma or 18 or they get their asses kicked.  
  
"Oh he is so going down! I'll be right back Yoshi. Bulma can you apply the cream to his face?"  
  
"Ok." Chi-Chi stalked out of the bathroom and out the back door. She spotted Zane and the guys having an argument and she smirked. She stomped right over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled at Chi-Chi. She clenched her fist really tight and punched him right in the face. Zane went flying back onto the ground and Chi0Chi pounced on top of him.  
  
"Don't you ever touch Bulma again! If you do and I find out, I will kill you!!" She punched him in the face and chest repeatedly. Goku, Vegeta, 18, and everyone ran over to the girl who was beating the shit out of Zane.  
  
"Chi! Come on. Leave that to Vegeta. He'll take care of it, I mean Bulma is his girlfriend." Goku wrapped his arms around Chi'Chi's waist and pulled her off of Zane.  
  
"I'm not done yet!! Let me go Goku!"  
  
"No. Chi calm down." Chi-Chi calmed down slowly and just kept her teeth clenched.  
  
"What were you talking about Chi?" Vegeta said as he walked next to her.  
  
"Zane hurt Bulma's arm and made it all red and was uncomfortable when he stared right at her and her chest." Chi-Chi glared at Zane and he was just squirming around the ground moaning and groaning.  
  
"Oh really? Well, Hank, do you mind if I get your ground a little messy?"  
  
"Just go over by the trees. He deserves what he's getting. Go ahead." Vegeta just smirked and grabbed Zane by the collar. He dragged him over to the trees and beat the shit out of him. After ten minutes, Vegeta threw his last punch and stood up. Zane was covered in blood. You couldn't see a patch of peach on his face at all. He was moaning very softly mostly because his jaw was probably broken and he couldn't move at all.  
  
"Don't you ever go near or touch Bulma again. If you do, I will kill you literally." He stepped on Zane's body and he screamed. Vegeta just smirked even more and walked over to the crowd.  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"You can go see for yourself. He cooperated very well. I'm going to the bathroom to wash my hands off." Vegeta walked into the house and to the bathroom while everyone ran over to the beaten up Zane. Vegeta saw Bulma with her hands on each side of Yoshi's face and blowing cold air on it too. He cleared his throat and Bulma jumped and glared at Vegeta.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Bulma jumped and stared daggers at whoever just scared her.  
  
"No. I was blowing air in his face so it will dry faster. That is sort of what you do."  
  
"That's nice. Well, I have to get to the sink, so could you move."  
  
"Vegeta you can be such an a- what did you do to your hands?" Bulma saw both of his hands covered in fresh blood. She had a concerned look on her face and she went to touch his hands. Vegeta pulled back and rolled his eyes.  
  
"It isn't my blood." Now Bulma was confused.  
  
"Whose is it?"  
  
"Zane's". Bulma's eyes widened a lot.  
  
"You beat up Zane?" Yoshi was still in the room and feeling a little uncomfortable watching the couple interact with each other.  
  
"Yes, I did. He deserved it. But that harpy got to him first. Then she told me what happened and I beat the shit out of him. He's probably still crying now." Vegeta stood proudly and Bulma squealed.  
  
"You kicked his ass?! Oh thank you Vegeta!" Bulma hugged him and Vegeta made no movement to respond. Yoshi was getting pretty uncomfortable now and decided to leave.  
  
"You can let go now woman." Bulma let him go and blushed.  
  
"Sorry. But if someone didn't beat the shit out of him, then I was. He was really getting on my nerves." Vegeta nodded and moved over to the sink and washed his hands. He turned around and saw the mark on Bulma's arm. She rubbed at it and she tensed visibly. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and touched it gently. Bulma tensed and breathed air in through her teeth.  
  
"Oww!"  
  
"He bruised it. Where's that cream you put on Yoshi?" Bulma picked up the cream from the shelf and gave it to Vegeta. He opened it up and squirted some of the sticky cream on his finger. He softly dabbed the cream on Bulma's bruise and rubbed it in gently. Bulma was surprised at how soft he could be. That makes her wonder if there really is another side to him or not. Vegeta dabbed the cream on gently so as not to hurt her. He was deciding whether or not to go back outside and beat the hell out of Zane again, or to just stay in here with her and enjoy the rest of the party. Well, one sounds really fun and the other sounds like the right thing to do. Which one should it be? Bulma saw that Vegeta was zoned out and smiled, until he pressed a little too hard on her bruise.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Vegeta was distracted from his thinking and he looked at Bulma. He then realized that he was rubbing too hard on her bruise. He quickly took his hand from her soft skin and analyzed the big black and blue mark, while blowing on it. He lifted his head from her injury and looked straight in her eyes.  
  
"That's what you're supposed to do, right?"  
  
"Yea. That is at least how I do it. Blowing makes it dry faster and your clothes don't stick to the area you put the cream on." She smiled faintly at him and he turned around and washed his hands once more. Bulma put the cream back in the safety kit and reached up high on her tippy toes to put it back on the shelf. Vegeta smirked deviously and walked right up behind her. He was only an inch away from her whole body. He moved his hands down low and grabbed her rear. Bulma screamed and jumped at the same time while the safety kit box went flying into the air. Vegeta caught it with hand and smirked at the face Bulma was giving him. She was bugged eyed, and her mouth was hanging open. Then she started chuckling and breathing real hard.  
  
"Do you like my ass?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Really? Well I think you can keep your hands to yourself while we are with our friends. Am I right?"  
  
"Why would I do that with them around. I only do it in situations like this."  
  
"Oh, and what situation is this?"  
  
"One when your ass is hanging out of your bikini bottoms and you are completely off guard."  
  
"Hmph. Well, don't expect me to do anything in return for your gesture."  
  
"Why not? I gave you a surprise, so you can give me one." Vegeta kicked the bathroom door shut with his foot.  
  
"Let me think about it." Bulma smirked and raised her eyebrows. She lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Vegeta was completely unaware of her sudden movement and only smirked further. She lowered her lips to his and they kissed gently. The kiss turned from a gentle kiss to a kiss filled with passion in a matter of seconds. Vegeta stepped backwards into a wall and kissed her even more deeply. He turned around and slammed Bulma into the wall. She gasped and Vegeta plunged his tongue further into her sweet tasting mouth. He pushed his body up against hers, not leaving even a slight space between them. Bulma moaned at his hands roamed her thighs and rear. She ran her hands through his black spiky hair and pushed them even closer together if possible. Just to believe, this was their first day as an official couple and he already can't keep his hands off of her. All of a sudden someone knocked on the door and turned the knob. 


	11. The Bargain

Who Would've Known  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! A/N: Hey!! Thank you reviewers!! You have sent me such great reviews! Please keep reviewing! REVIEW AND REVIEW!! Well sorry for the delay. Here's ch.11! Enjoy  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
The Bargain  
  
Vegeta quickly dropped Bulma on the floor and he jumped over to the sink. Bulma dusted herself off and looked at the door. 18 opened up the door and smiled at Bulma.  
  
"So, B. Are you ok? I mean Chi told me what happened to your arm."  
  
"Yea. I just put on some cream to bring down the swelling. Is everything out there ok?"  
  
"Well, besides a bloody Zane, everything is alright. Oh yea, good job Vegeta! I really think you should do it again cause now he is talking shit bout you and how you should really learn how to punch and stuff."  
  
"Oh, so he wants his ass whooped again. Well, I'll be right there."  
  
"Ok. Oh and B, me and Chi wants to talk to you so come out and find us k?"  
  
"Yup." 18 smirked at the two and ran out of the room to tell everyone about the new info. Bulma smirked at Vegeta and he raised his eyebrow.  
  
"So, it looks like you're going to beat the shit out of Zane, again."  
  
"Yea. Hey, now if he wants an encore, he's going to get one. So don't bitch to me to not kick his ass."  
  
"I won't, I'll just talk to Chi-Chi and 18 while you do. I know how exhilarating it feels to punch someone. I've punched Yamucha plenty of times and other people too, but they were mostly play punches. But they egg you on and it makes you want to kick their ass even more."  
  
"Exactly. Well, I have a fight to attend to. Later." He kissed her fully on the mouth and fled through the door. Bulma was left dazed in the bathroom and just standing there looking like an idiot. She quickly recovered from her state of mind and jogged out of the bathroom to the outside door. As soon as she reached it, she saw Vegeta and Zane pushing each other and trying to tackle one another. It was quite a funny sight. Bulma giggled and ran over to Chi-Chi and 18 who were watching the two boys fight.  
  
"Finally B!"  
  
"Yea, took you long enough." Chi-Chi had her hands on her hips and giggled while trying to keep a straight face since she was watching the two guys fight.  
  
"Sorry, I was busy."  
  
"Really? With what?" 18 smirked. She knew something was happening with her and Vegeta while they were in the bathroom with the door closed.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Aha. Then why was the bathroom door closed when I came inside?"  
  
"Umm. well."  
  
"Oh come on tell us!"  
  
"Umm.."  
  
"B! Please? Who have to."  
  
"Yea, come on."  
  
"I'm not waiting all d-"WE WERE KISSING, ALL RIGHT?! ARE YOU HAPPY THAT YOU KNOW NOW?" Both of the girl's eyes widened at her high pitch. Almost everyone just glanced at them and they grew red in the face, except for 18, she just glared at them and growled. As soon as they saw her they turned around and kept viewing the fight that Vegeta was definitely winning.  
  
"Man, you surely are getting far on your first day as a couple." Chi-Chi quietly said cautiously. Bulma was very unpredictable and she could blow up in her face at anytime.  
  
"I know. But I guess, we sort of like each other a lot, and since now we belong to each other, we're taking advantage of it."  
  
"Well, it isn't like me and Goku didn't do the same thing."  
  
"Yea, I remember that. You guys couldn't keep your hands off of each other." 18 added. She was feeling a bit left out just about now.  
  
"Well, they still can't."  
  
"I'm right here you know." They all giggled and then quickly screamed as Zane was thrown over towards them. They jumped out of the way and Zane landed a few feet away from them. They looked at his battered up body and cringed at the sight. He wasn't going to come to school for a while, that's for sure. Vegeta stalked over there picked him up by the collar.  
  
"So, do you regret saying anything yet?" Zane just shook his head no.  
  
"Oh, well, maybe being unconscious will make you regret everything, hn?" Zane just cowered down rolling from left to right, trying to escape Vegeta's clutches while spitting blood all over the place. Vegeta's eyes glistened devilishly and he smirked. He lifted up his arm to punch him in the face, when hand grabbed his wrist. Vegeta looked back at the person who stopped him from having his fun. Vegeta's eyes widened a little in surprise and then placed a questioning look on his face. Bulma just stared pitifully at him and shook her head no.  
  
"Vegeta this is enough. I think he has learned his lesson." Vegeta looked down at Zane who was still trying to hold on to reality and then back up to Bulma. He stood up and crossed his arms. He stomped over to her and narrowed his eyes a little.  
  
"Just to let you know, I did this," he said while pointing to Zane, "for you and a little for me, but mostly for you." He whispered into her ear. Bulma nodded and lightly smiled at him. She really hated Zane now, for giving her a bruise and kind of trying to feel her up. Don't think he tried to grab her arm, cause he tried to do more than that.  
  
"I know, thanks, but enough is enough. He looks pretty beat up to me, and he won't be in school for a while so let's just leave him alone, hn?"  
  
"Fine, but if he ever tries anything again, his ass is mine." Bulma giggled.  
  
"Ok. Hey, don't you guys have a football game to play?" All of the football player's eyes lit up and they scurried over to the playing field. Vegeta was just about to run with them when Bulma put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Me, Chi-Chi, and 18 will clean up Zane a little and put him in the house." Vegeta just narrowed his eyes at her and nodded his head.  
  
"Oh and good luck at your game." Bulma kissed him on the cheek and skipped over to her two friends. Vegeta just rolled his eyes and shook his head while running over to the playing field where everyone was waiting for him. Bulma looked at her two friends with pleading eyes after telling them to help Zane.  
  
"We can't just leave him there. That's a sick sight to look at. Come on."  
  
"You do make a point, B-Chan." Chi-Chi rubbed her chin with her two fingers and glanced over at Zane. She cringed once more and squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"Fine. You're right, it is a nasty sight." 18 just rolled her eyes.  
  
"If Chi-Chi is, than I guess I will too." Bulma smiled at them turned around to where Zane was. He was still conscious, but just barely. They strolled over to him and gave him a disgusted look.  
  
"Ok girls, now we're not queasy around blood, right?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"Ok, on the three pick him up and don't drop him, so the ground won't get any bloodier, ok?" The two girls held in giggles at Bulma's comment. She was suppose to say, "don't drop him or else we'll hurt him even more."  
  
"One, two, three!" The girls hoisted him up and brought him around to the side of the house where the hose was lying on the ground. They lowered him gently next to the hose and Bulma picked it up. She turned the faucet thingy to get water into the hose and squirted it onto the ground to make sure it was running properly.  
  
"Ok, you two hold him down, while I squirt him." Chi-Chi and 18 kneeled on the ground and grabbed each one of his shoulders and legs. Bulma let the water wash all over his broken body while he kept squirming because of the cold water, and he was spitting out the water that ran into his mouth. The blood ran down his body and onto the grass. After five minutes, he was clean of excess blood and his opened wounds just leaked the awful red liquid. The three girls hoisted him back into the air and over onto the deck. Chi-Chi ran into the house to get the first aid kit and a couple of big bandages, with some peroxide. She returned after one minute and dropped everything onto the wooden floor. They cleaned up his wounds and placed bandages all over his body. He looked like he just came back from the hospital after being hit by a car with spikes on the front bumper seven times. They lifted him over to the layout chair, and rested him on top of it. Chi-Chi picked up all of the dirty tissues and wet clothes they used to clean him up and brought them to the trash. 18 helped her and threw all of the objects that belonged in the safety kit, in the safety kit. Then she went inside to put it away. That left Bulma and Zane alone on the deck.  
  
"Bulma?" Zane whispered hoarsely about a few seconds after the other two girls were gone.  
  
"What?" Bulma said non-too gently. Just because he was beat up didn't mean she wasn't still mad at him, and hated his guts.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did, but I was told to."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I made a bargain with someone and they told me to try and get us two hooked up together. I didn't mind since you are very beautiful and stuff."  
  
"Who did you make a bargain with?"  
  
"I can't tell. All I can tell you is that it was a girl."  
  
"Come on Zane, you have to tell me."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't. If she finds out that I told you, who knows what she could do."  
  
"Well, I can always have Vegeta kick your ass again, if you don't tell."  
  
"I don't care, but I can't tell. All I can say is that she is a girl and she is about our age, and may go o our school. I'm not sure."  
  
"Ok. But that still doesn't excuse you from trying to hit on me while I am taken. You should know better."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll never do it again, I promise." He looked at her beautiful face and then at her arm where he grabbed her.  
  
"Did I do that?" He said pointing to the bruise.  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"A little." He gave her a sad looking face and looked to the ground. Just then 18 and Chi-Chi emerged from the sliding door and pondered over to Bulma. She motioned for them to walk over to the other side of the deck. They huddled in so Zane couldn't hear.  
  
"Guess what? Zane just said he made a bargain with a girl our age who may go to our school."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you mean bargain."  
  
"The bargain was to get us two together, but that was all he told me."  
  
"Man, I feel like kicking his ass now." 18 clenched her fists and cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Maybe later 18. Ok, now who do you think he made the bargain with?"  
  
"Wait, what happens to Vegeta in this bargain?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe the person wants me out of the way so she can get Vegeta."  
  
"Do you think someone can actually split you two apart?"  
  
"Well, if any of us is vulnerable to the other, yes."  
  
"Vulnerable?"  
  
"Like if we're angry at each other. Him and me can do some pretty nasty stuff, you know that. We're the ones who have the highest tempers in the whole school."  
  
"True, true. Well, who wants Vegeta?"  
  
"Everyone, except for the guys that is, unless their gay." 18 smirked at the idea of a guy hanging on the Vegeta and trying to ask him out.  
  
"Man, this will be harder than expected."  
  
"Yea. Let's think later, and watch the game."  
  
"Ok." They all sat down and observed the dirty game, the boys were playing. Right now, Hank had the ball and was running for a touchdown, until Krillin stole the ball from him and passed it to Vegeta. He ran the entire field with Goku by his side to block all of the players who tried to win the ball back and got a touchdown. After about two hours they're game was over and it was about 10:30 at night. The girls were hanging on the boys lazily, trying not to fall asleep on them.  
  
"Goku can we go? I'm getting tired and we have to wake up early tomorrow for school."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Yea, me too. I still have to lock up the labs at my house and stuff. My dad makes me do it whenever he's not there. And he isn't there." Bulma said while covering her mouth while she yawned.  
  
"Fine woman. Let's go."  
  
"Nice party Hank! You should have another." Bulma remarked.  
  
"I probably will later on in the year. Thanks for coming. Oh and nice job Vegeta with him." Hank pointed over to Zane. Vegeta just smirked proudly and wrapped his arm around Bulma. She smiled at him and wrapped her arm around him too.  
  
"Bye." Bulma waved.  
  
"Later." They walked inside of the house and out the front door followed by Goku and Chi-Chi.  
  
"We're gonna get going too man. Thanks for inviting us." Krillin blurted out while smacking fists with Hank.  
  
"Anytime. You just come to the games and help us win."  
  
"You can count on it. Cya at practice tomorrow."  
  
"Ok. Later." Krillin and 18 also left and got in 18's Celica.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta  
  
Bulma fell asleep to the sound of the car's engine buzzing. Vegeta glanced at her every once in a while to see how beautiful she was when she slept. They arrived in Vegeta's driveway and he parked his car in the garage. He turned off the engine and got out of his car and ran over to Bulma and picked her up. He carried her out of his garage and over to her front porch. Vegeta entered in the code that he memorized so much to unlock the doors. He entered her house and closed her front door quietly. He slowly took the stairs and opened up the door to her room. Vegeta laid her on her bed and took off her shoes while pulling the covers over her body. He switched on her alarm clock and checked it to make sure it read the right time. His fingers were playing with locks of her luscious blue hair. He lowered his head and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Good night Bulma." He sat there for a little while longer and decided to leave her to her peace and quiet room. Her bedroom door closed and he stepped down the stairs and out the front door, making sure to lock it. He jogged over to his house and climbed the ladder that was placed by his bedroom window. He jumped through his open window and flopped on his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out cold and dreaming of a certain blue haired beauty he called 'woman'. 


	12. The News is Spread

Who Would've Known  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! A/N: Hey!! Thank you reviewers!! You have sent me such great reviews! Please keep reviewing! REVIEW AND REVIEW!! Here's ch.12! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
The News is Spread  
  
Wednesday  
  
Bulma woke up to her alarm and punched the snooze button. She sat upright and yawned while stretching her arms out in the air. ~ Now how did I get here? I just remember being in Vegeta's car and that's it. Hmm. maybe Vegeta brought me here. He had to, he was the only one with me or at my house. He can be so sweet sometimes ~ Bulma skipped over to her bathroom and slammed the door shut. Thirty minutes later she walked out of her washroom and clothed herself in a pair of blue jean shorts with a light baby blue tube top. Who cares if she gets called down to the principal's office for wearing a tube top? She didn't. She applied her make-up and put her hair up in a messy bun. She ran out her door and jogged down the stairs to the kitchen. As soon as she entered the pancake scented room, she saw Vegeta sitting down in a chair at the table and her mother over at the stove flipping pancakes. He looked up from his plate of food and gawked at her appearance. He certainly didn't expect her to wear something so revealing. He quickly closed his drooling mouth and blushed slightly. She noticed that he was wearing a pair of black baggy cargo pants and a white wife beater.  
  
"Hey Vegeta. I didn't know you were going to come over today? Is your mother too busy to cook or something?"  
  
"Yea. She's having a little problem with Rioku."  
  
"Ohh. is he ok?" Bulma's voice was laced with worry. She always did have a certain spot for children, and Rioku was like her little brother.  
  
"I don't know. He won't sleep or leave her alone. We're not sure why though. He could be sick."  
  
"I hope he's ok. Maybe I'll come over after school and help out. I don't have to do anything and I'm sure your mom can use a rest."  
  
"That's ok with me."  
  
"Good. Cause I'm coming over whether you like it or not anyway."  
  
"Oh really? Well, I won't argue with you. I don't care if you come over or not. I have football practice."  
  
"Fine." Mrs. Briefs watched as the two quarreled and giggled.  
  
"Hey sweetie. Do you want some pancakes? They're fresh off of the stove."  
  
"I'll have one. I'm watching what I'm eating." Vegeta gave her a queer look.  
  
"Why? You're just skin and bones. I think you actually should eat more pancakes."  
  
"Shut up Vegeta. It's my body and I'm just watching what I eat, not going on a diet."  
  
"Suit yourself." Bulma 'hmphed' and sat down across from Vegeta. Her mother brought over a plate with one pancake on it and set it down in front of Bulma. Bulma squirted a small amount of syrup on it and cut it up into little pieces. After 5 minutes she was done eating her pancake and handed her mom the dirty plate and silverware.  
  
"You two better go, or you'll be late for school."  
  
"Yea, yea. Bye mom." Mrs. Briefs gave her a kiss on the cheek and Bulma bared her teeth while wiping off the lipstick that was stuck to her face. Vegeta just smirked and stood up from his seat. Bulma picked up her purse and backpack and strolled out the front door, Vegeta hot on her heels.  
  
"I hate it when she does that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kisses me. It makes me feel like a child."  
  
"I know what you mean." They walked over to Vegeta's Lamborghini and hopped in. He started the car and zipped out of the driveway.  
  
School  
  
Bulma and Vegeta arrived at the student parking lot and double-parked in a spot near the entrance of the school. They just sat in the car and Bulma decided to reapply her lip loss. She took her clear lip-gloss out of her purse and leaned over towards Vegeta. She applied her lip gloss on her lips using the rear view mirror and puckered her lips afterwards to make sure she didn't mess up. Vegeta just observed her plump lips and wondered how she would taste with the sticky substance. He smirked and tapped Bulma on the shoulder. She turned her head towards him and was surprised when he kissed her fully on the lips. His hand reached her face and he caressed her cheek while she put her arms around his neck. After about 30 seconds, they parted for air and gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
"Mmmm. you taste good with lip gloss." Vegeta remarked while licking his now sticky lips. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him and 'hmphed'. She just put on a new coat and now she'll have to do it again. In the back of her mind though, she was screaming with joy. She loved it when he kissed her with those dark burgundy lips, plus he was a great kisser. Vegeta smirked at her while she again, reapplied her lip-gloss. He was deciding whether or not to kiss her again, until someone called his name.  
  
"Vegeta! Bulma!" Goku and Chi-Chi raced over to the couple in the car and panted for air as soon as they reached their destination.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" Bulma asked while sticking her lip-gloss back in her purse. Goku looked at Bulma and then at Vegeta and saw that his lips were a little shiny.  
  
"Hey Vegeta. Why do are your lips so shiny?" Vegeta's eyes widened and he wiped his mouth off with the sleeve of his shirt. Bulma just chuckled.  
  
"I was experimenting with my lip gloss on him." Goku's eyes widened.  
  
"You let her put lip gloss on you. Are you ok Vegeta?"  
  
"No silly! We kinda kissed and he got lip gloss on his face, durrrrrrrr!"  
  
"Ohhhhhh!" Goku winked at Vegeta and elbowed him in the shoulder. Vegeta just rolled his eyes and moved his arm so he could open the door. He stepped out from his vehicle and closed his door.  
  
"Come on woman. I have to lock up." Bulma hopped out of the car and slammed the door shut. Vegeta shuttered and scowled.  
  
"You don't have to slam it!" Bulma just mocked his face and what he said. Vegeta growled and locked the car. Krillin and 18 entered the parking lot and parked next to some old looking car. They got out from the car and it seemed like they were arguing over something. They walked over to Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, and Chi-Chi, still arguing.  
  
"What are you guys fighting about?" Chi-Chi asked while hanging onto Goku.  
  
"Nothing. Let's go." Krillin just stomped over to the entrance of the school building, obviously steamed.  
  
"Man, what's up with him?"  
  
"It was my stupid ass brother. You know how he doesn't like Krillin, well, now he says that he can't pick me up at home anymore or else he'll kick his ass. So I was talking to him about it and it turned into an argument."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well we should go, or we'll be late for first class." They all pondered into the school and to their lockers. Bulma and Chi-Chi went to their lockers, which were in another hall than Vegeta, Goku, and 18. Krillin was in the same hall as them. As they were walking through the halls all kinds of guys checked Bulma out and some even tried flirting with her. The girls just scowled at her and gave her jealous looks. The news of Vegeta and Bulma becoming an official couple spread through the school faster than a virus. Practically the whole school found out yesterday after someone blabbed it out on the loud speakers. Don't ask me how they found out or why they said it over the speakers, besides the fact that Vegeta and Bulma are like the most popular people in the school. Well, Bulma and Chi-Chi pushed through the crowds of people in the hallways and finally made it to their lockers.  
  
"Man, that really spread fast."  
  
"I know. Now I'll get looks and be talked about all the time by stupid hoes and hot guys."  
  
"Yea, but you'll just have to deal with it."  
  
"Yea." They got their books from their lockers and made it to English class before the bell rang. They sat down in their seats and waited for class to start. Yamucha came running in and glared at Bulma while he walked past her. He couldn't believe that she is actually going out with Vegeta. Bulma just smirked at him and gave him the finger. Yamucha growled and restricted himself from lunging at her. Plus, he still had his cast on his arm and he didn't feel like making it ache. He sat down on the other side of the room and glared at Bulma.  
  
"Man. He must feel pretty shitty!" Chi-Chi said while trying to hold in giggles.  
  
"Yea. Haha. He still has on his cast too. Poor baby!" Both girls giggled and the teacher walked in the room and quieted everyone down.  
  
"Ok students. Open your books to page 47 and read to page 134. You have the whole class period." The students moaned and groaned, but took out their work.  
  
Period 1 Gym  
  
Everyone in the gym listened attentively to the teacher while he explained what they were going to do.  
  
"Ok, ladies and gentlemen. We're going to be practicing the technique of Taebo and Karate. Now I want each of you to pick a partner to fight with." Each of the students picked a partner to spar with and they sat next to each other. Vegeta picked Goku as a partner as soon as the teacher said partner since he was the only one capable of withstanding Vegeta's blows.  
  
"Ok. Now we're going to do Taebo first by watching a movie and following what he says. It really is quite a work out so bring extra deodorant and wash your clothes almost three times a week. Ok now get in lines of four and follow the instructor. Vegeta and Goku stood next to each other and followed the instructor and his moves.  
  
"Hey Vegeta? I heard you're going out with Bulma Briefs." A guy beside him remarked.  
  
"Yea, so?"  
  
"So it's true?"  
  
"Yea. Now bug off."  
  
"You must get a lot from her. I heard she gave that guy Yamucha a lot of pleasure if you know what I mean." Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks at the name Yamucha and turned to face the guy.  
  
"I suggest you stop talking to me before you tell me more of your lies and I kick your ass."  
  
"They're not lies. Yamucha told me himself." Vegeta growled and held the guy by his collar.  
  
"Well, he was lying cause he never got anything from her. Now shut the hell up before I beat your ass to a bloody pulp like I did to that Zane guy." Did I mention that that also spread around pretty fast? Well it did. Vegeta put the guy down and continued with this so-called workout.  
  
Period Seven  
  
Gym  
  
Bulma entered the girl's locker room with 18 by her side. They went to their shared locker and got changed.  
  
"So, did you hear what happened first period with Vegeta?" 18 asked.  
  
"No, what happened?"  
  
"He almost beat this guy up cause he was talking bout you and how you gave pleasure to Yamucha and stuff."  
  
"Really? Who said that I gave pleasure to Yamucha?"  
  
"Yamucha."  
  
"That ass! The nerve of some people to actually believe him. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!" Bulma clenched her fists by her sides and her face turned a beet red.  
  
"Calm down Bulma. We can always kick his ass later."  
  
"I already gave him the finger this morning."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup. But he looked at if he was going to jump at me and try to hurt me. He even moved to do so, but he stopped."  
  
"He did? Oh that bastard. Don't worry, he won't get away with that. I'll make sure of it." Bulma laughed and they left for the gym.  
  
"Ok class, now we're going to be learning Taebo and Karate. The board thinks you girls and guys should learn how to defend yourselves. Ok, first we are going to do Taebo by watching a movie and following an instructor. Now pick a partner to fight with." Bulma and 18 nodded heads at each other and waited for further instructions. Many guys asked to be Bulma and 18's partner after they already chose to be partners and they declined. The two girls just smirked at each other.  
  
"Ok, now follow the instructor and keep moving." The lights dimmed to nothingness and the movie started.  
  
"Hey, this could be useful, you know?" Bulma asked 18.  
  
"Yea. Maybe you can help me beat Yamucha's ass now!"  
  
"You can count on it!" They kept kicking and punching air until the period was over. The girls got changed and refreshed themselves. The bell rang, and they left for eighth period. Everyone was in their eighth period class. Goku, Chi, 18, Krillin, Bulma, Vegeta, even Yamucha and Sasha. 18 and Bulma walked into their eight period class which was Driver's Ed. and they sat down in the seats saved by Chi, Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta. 18 sat next to Krillin and Bulma sat next to Vegeta. Yamucha walked into the room with Sasha hanging on to him and they glared at Bulma and Vegeta. They strolled over to Vegeta and Bulma and stopped right in front of their desks. Vegeta growled and stood up followed by Bulma.  
  
"What do you want dirtbag?" Bulma asked the two scums in front of her. Sasha growled at the name Bulma used and clenched her teeth.  
  
"Don't you ever call me that again you wench."  
  
"What, don't you like to be called dirtbag? Well, that's too bad since it fits your profile very well." Sasha threw herself at Bulma and the two started cat fighting. Vegeta and Yamucha tried to get the girls off of each other, but they just pushed them away.  
  
"Leave me be Vegeta! I can handle myself!" Bulma punched Sasha in the face like she did when she was practicing Taebo in gym. Sasha fell back on the floor and Bulma pounced on her. They slapped each other and started clawing at each other's faces. Yamucha grabbed Bulma and pried her off of Sasha. He was about to yell at her when she slapped him across the face.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Yamucha growled and grabbed Bulma's hair. She screamed out in pain and grabbed her head.  
  
"Don't you slap me ever again." Vegeta found this as his Q to jump in this fight. He quickly jumped over to Yamucha and punched him in the face, followed by the gut. Yamucha let go of Bulma's hair and clutched his stomach. Bulma looked at Vegeta and mouthed a 'thanks' to him. He nodded and went after Yamucha as Bulma went after Sasha. The crowd was growing every second as the four people fought. As we all know, there has to be a teacher's pet somewhere in the class, so he went to go tell the teacher what was happening. The teacher ran in and growled very loudly.  
  
"VEGETA, BULMA, SASHA, YAMUCHA! STOP THIS INSTANCE!" The teacher ran over to the four fighting teenagers and pried them off of each other.  
  
"Stop! Stop! Stop! What the hell is going on here?!" The teacher yelled in their faces.  
  
"Nothing Mrs. Hudson. Nothing anymore." Sasha replied and ran out of the class followed by Yamucha.  
  
"God, students can't even keep their hands to each other. Now get back to your seats or I'll bring you down to the principal's office myself." Bulma and Vegeta plopped down in their seats and sighed.  
  
"Oh my god B! I said you'll fight with me, not on your own!" 18 scoffed. Bulma turned to face her and 18's eyes widened.  
  
"Bulma you have blood on your face. She actually cut you."  
  
"What?" Bulma got a mirror out of her purse and looked at her face. She quickly raised her hand and asked to go to the nurse. The teacher examined her face and said yes. Bulma left the room in a hurry and straight to the nurse's office. She walked inside and sat in a seat in front of her desk.  
  
"Oh my! Here let's put some stuff on that shall we?"  
  
"Yes, please." The nurse got out some cleaning solution and a bandage.  
  
"Do you feel alright? What happened?"  
  
"I got in a fight with a girl and she clawed my face."  
  
"Oh, does it hurt anywhere else?"  
  
"Well, my head hurts cause the girl's boyfriend who's my ex boyfriend pulled my hair. Other than that I feel fine except for that cut."  
  
"Ok, I'll give you some medicine for that headache and we'll check to see if you have a concussion." Bulma nodded and the nurse patched her up.  
  
Vegeta walked up to the teacher and gave her a pass to sign. "Where are you going?"  
  
"The bathroom, where else?" Mrs. Hudson just narrowed her eyes at him and handed him his pass. As soon as he snatched it he walked out the door and passed the bathrooms.  
  
"Ok Ms. Briefs. You don't have a concussion and you look all right to me. Here's a pass to go back to class." The nurse handed her a pass and she took it quite roughly.  
  
"Thanks." Bulma picked up her purse and walked out the door. As soon as she walked through the door, she jumped as she saw Vegeta leaning against the wall.  
  
"So? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea. Just a cut and a headache. You?"  
  
"Fine. That bastard can't hurt me even if he tried." They started walking back to class.  
  
"I know." Bulma hugged his side and Vegeta wrapped an arm around her waist protectively. He checked to make sure know one was around and he kissed her forehead.  
  
"How about we skip the rest of 8th and go somewhere?"  
  
"Like?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, you have football practice and I said that I'm going to help your mother."  
  
"Oh yea, I forgot about that."  
  
"Yea, well, let's do something tomorrow?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Hmm. I don't know!" Vegeta had an idea pop in his head and he smirked.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"It's a surprise. Can you skip tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, I'll just tell my mom that I don't feel good after my fight with Sasha, and she'll definitely let me stay home".  
  
"Well, my mom is a little tougher than that. I'll just have to skip school and I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I'll sneak into your room."  
  
"My room?"  
  
"Well, it is the only place I can go. I can't just waltz through the front door and have your crazy mother ask me why I'm not in school."  
  
"Good point. Well then, I'll see you in my room."  
  
"It's a date." Bulma smirked and Vegeta kissed her on the lips. They waltzed right into the classroom together and sat down. Little did they know, they were being watched by two very rude people.  
  
"Uggh. Can you believe that? Our plan totally backfired." Sasha held her head and leaned against the wall behind her.  
  
"Yea. Instead of Bulma cooperating with me, she slapped me and I let myself get carried away."  
  
"I'll say you did. Now you're bleeding and you have to go to the nurse. Vegeta really did a number on you." Sasha chuckled and Yamucha just growled.  
  
"I say Bulma did a number on you too. You have a black and blue eye and your nose is bleeding, so I think we should both go to the nurse."  
  
"Hmph. Fine." Yamucha smiled at Sasha and a really weird idea came into his head.  
  
"Nahhh."  
  
A/N: Awwwww! Veggie and Bulma have a date! Where do they go and what happens while they're there? Find out next chapter! Please Review and Review!!! 


	13. The Date

Who Would've Known  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or else I would be a rich son of a bitch. So leave me alone. A/N: Hey people. Thanks for reviewing and please KEEP REVIEWING!! I would love to make it over 50 reviews before I get to chapter 15. So if you would, please send me as many reviews as you want. Here's Chapter 13. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
The Date  
  
Vegeta hit the buzzer on his alarm and rolled over on his bed and fell back asleep. Seven minutes later, his alarm rang again. He lazily slapped his hand on the snooze button and turned it off. He snuggled close to his pillow and fell back asleep. Seven minutes later, his alarm rang once more. He angrily picked it up and threw it across the room.  
  
"Vegeta? What was that noise? Are you okay?" His mother yelled from downstairs. Vegeta rolled his eyes and got up. He smirked remembering that he had a date with Bulma today and walked over to his bathroom and jumped in the shower. 10 minutes later, he came out of his bathroom and threw on some dark royal blue swim trunks with a white wife beater and a checkered blue shirt. (Not a geeky shirt, but a really hot one and it looks great on Vegeta.) He dried his hair with a hair dryer and ran downstairs to get some breakfast. When he got down to the kitchen, he saw his mother wiping up the floor and his little brother Rioku sitting in a highchair with no food in front of him.  
  
"Good morning Vegeta. What was that noise upstairs?"  
  
"My alarm clock."  
  
"You don't have to hit it so hard."  
  
"I threw it, not hit it."  
  
"Oh well, you shouldn't throw your alarm clock. It could break and then you'll have to buy another one and I don't think you want to spend money on a new one. And I'm not giving you money for it either."  
  
"Yea, yea. So what's for breakfast?"  
  
"I think you can make yourself some toast."  
  
"Fine." He put some bread in the toaster and waited a minute before they popped up again. He pulled them out and rested them on a plate and smeared jelly all over them. He devoured them one by one and soon he was finished.  
  
"I'm taking Rioku to the doctor today. I hope he isn't that sick or anything." Vegeta looked up from his plate and saw his little brother with a messy face full of. what was it?  
  
"What's all over his face?"  
  
"Vomit. What do you think I'm cleaning up down here? Imaginary food?" Vegeta placed a disgusted look upon his face and grabbed a rag from the laundry room and wet it. He cleaned up his little brother's face and his hands. He threw the dirty rag in the washer and he washed his hands.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta. Now off to school, or you'll be late." He rolled his eyes knowing that he wasn't even going to school and didn't care if he would have been late or not.  
  
"Bulma is giving me a ride. I don't feel like spending money on gas today."  
  
"Ok. Bye." Vegeta left through the front door and strolled over to the side of his house. He grabbed the ladder by his window and moved it in front of Bulma's. He climbed each step and quietly hopped through the open window. Vegeta looked inside of her room and then at the bed with the sleeping beauty that rested under the covers. He tip toed over to her bed and sat down slowly on the soft mattress. He gazed at her beautiful face, admiring her beautiful soft creamy skin, and her luscious plump lips. He smiled genuinely and no not a smirk or an evil smile, but an actual real content smile. He caressed her cheek with his hand and savored the feel of her skin. He lightly pecked her on the lips and she stirred a little. Her eyes fluttered open a little and she smiled as she saw Vegeta's face.  
  
"Hey." Bulma exclaimed tiredly.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Do you want to lay down and go back to sleep?" She said as she lifted the covers from her bed. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"Are you really that desperate to sleep with me?" Bulma chuckled.  
  
"Of course. Unless you want to leave and go back to school." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, but still smirked. He slipped off his shoes and climbed in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her frail warm body and pulled her close to him. Bulma nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around him as well. Vegeta took this opportunity to smell her silky blue locks. She smelled so wonderful. He couldn't get enough of her. And there they lay and after a few minutes, they both fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of each other and what they're future may have in store for them.  
  
Bulma was the first to wake. She opened her eyes slowly and adjusted to the light that shown through her window. She was going to sit upright and yawn, but her arms were wrapped around something, and something was wrapped around her. She looked in front of her and saw the most perfect face in the world. Vegeta was lying right beside her with his arms wrapped securely around her waist and back and she was pressed up against his warm chest. Bulma smiled and remembered how and when he got here and how she offered him a rest in her bed with her. She lifted her head up in the air and checked what time it was. It was 12:36 p.m. She rested her head back on her pillow and gazed at the face in front of her. He looked so calm and peaceful and not to mention cute when he was sleeping. His jaw line was firm, not a scowl or a smirk, but just firm. His dark burgundy lips looked good enough to taste and she relished at the thought. She put her lips to his and pecked him lightly a couple of times. Vegeta's eyes fluttered open and he smirked as he saw Bulma's face as well as her body so close to his. He brought his lips to hers and they shared a passionate kiss. Vegeta gazed into her blue orbs and adjusted to the brightness of the room and her eyes.  
  
"Good morning Veggie. How did you sleep?"  
  
"Like a rock."  
  
"I noticed. So where are we going today?"  
  
"I told you it was a surprise." He knew she was going to try and push it out of him.  
  
"Oh please, tell me! I wanna know. I need to know."  
  
"No you don't. Just get ready and we'll go there."  
  
"Hmph. Fine." Bulma got out of bed and walked over to her bathroom and turned on the shower. Vegeta heard the water running so he knew she was in the shower. He lay back on the headboard and thought about what they were going to do today. He was thinking a picnic maybe, like a small party for the both of them. There would be food, water, grass, and just the two of them. Sounded good to him. After a few minutes (More like 20) Bulma emerged from her washroom clad in only a towel. Vegeta gawked at her and quickly spun around to face the wall. Bulma giggled at him and strolled over to her closet and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Put on a bathing suit too." Vegeta choked out. He blushed and I mean mega blushed at what he just witnessed. She was the most beautiful creature in the world. Her skin was dripping with water from her soaked hair, and she shined brightly from the light that escaped through her windows. The water droplets sort of made her skin reflect off of the sun's rays. It was quite beautiful. Bulma emerged from her closet wearing a white tank top with a bikini top underneath and a pair of blue jean shorts with her bottom bikini straps hanging off of her hips. Vegeta didn't know what to do. He was practically drooling over her physique and choice of clothing. Bulma smirked and walked over to him.  
  
"What do you think?" Bulma twirled around so he could see everything.  
  
"Umm. ahhh. ahh. umm"  
  
"Really? I didn't think I looked that good." Bulma smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Vegeta came out of his trance and narrowed his eyes at her while smirking. He quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down to the bed. Bulma started laughing as soon as his hands ran all over her body, tickling her to no end. Vegeta was also laughing while he was administrating his torture with his fingers.  
  
"Bulma hunny? Are you ok?" Mrs. Briefs knocked on Bulma's door. Vegeta quickly got off of Bulma and Bulma ran to her door as soon as Vegeta hid behind the bed. She opened her door and came face to face with her mother.  
  
"Hi mom. I'm fine. Actually, I want to go get some fresh air, so I'm going to take my bike out for a spin and go somewhere."  
  
"Oh, that sounds like a good idea. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Oh yea, I'm starving. I was wondering, could you make me like 20 sandwiches, and get me a lot to drink, mother? I am very hungry and I was thinking that I would bring that along with me while go out."  
  
"Sure, but why so many? I thought you were watching what you eat."  
  
"Oh, I am, but I am just too hungry to think about that now."  
  
"Oh, well, ok. I'll meet you downstairs then."  
  
"Ok, thanks mom."  
  
"Anytime, sweetie!" Mrs. Briefs skipped merrily down the stairs and Bulma shut her door. Vegeta jumped up from behind the bed and smirked.  
  
"Yea, anyways. I thought you were watching what you were eating."  
  
"Shut up. You're the one who eats like a cow and stays fit. It's definitely not fair, so zip it." Vegeta pondered over to her wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face in her shoulder.  
  
"That's because I work out and actually exercise."  
  
"Are you saying I don't exercise?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well, I do. Me Chi-Chi and 18 always go to the gym and we're learning that new Taebo and Karate stuff in gym class, so yes I do exercise." Vegeta chuckled softly and shook his head.  
  
"Whatever you say. I'll meet you downstairs by your lab."  
  
"Ok. Be careful." Vegeta rolled his eyes and stalked over to the window he came in from earlier that morning. Bulma watched as Vegeta descended down the ladder and she smiled. She grabbed two towels for her and Vegeta and skipped out of her door and raced down the stairs to the kitchen where her mother was making 'her' some sandwiches. Bulma entered the kitchen and grabbed the bag that her mother held out for her.  
  
"There's 25 sandwiches in there, incase you get more hungry, and 15 water bottles. Now go where ever you're going and have fun."  
  
"Thank you mom." Bulma gave her a quick hug and ran out the front door to her lab. Mrs. Briefs watched as Bulma ran out to her lab and met up with Vegeta. She smiled and 'awed' at the sight. She knew all along that Vegeta was with her since she checked on Bulma this morning. It came a little bit of a shock to her that her daughter and Vegeta were sleeping with each other, but she remembered that Bulma went to bed alone last night, so she calmed down a bit. He must have just gotten there this morning.  
  
"Teenage love." Mrs. Briefs cooed dreamily. Meanwhile, back to Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma met up with Vegeta outside of her lab and unlocked the door to her lab. She got her motorcycle and steered it outside on her lawn. She locked up her lab and threw the bag of food and towels inside of the seat of her bike. There was a little compartment inside her seat for extra belongings and stuff. She threw a pair of goggles over to Vegeta and he snatched them without difficulty. They put on their goggles and mounted the bike. Vegeta started the bike up and Bulma wrapped her arms around his waist. They sped off into the city known as West City and towards their destination. They zipped by stores and restaurants all over the city. Thirty minutes later, they drove into a wooded area. Bulma was beginning to remember what this place looked like, but she couldn't pinpoint what this place was. Vegeta drove on a little more and about five minutes later, they appeared in an open area. Bulma's eyes widened in surprise and she hugged Vegeta from behind. It was the lake they stopped by when they all went to the mall.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta. This is a great surprise."  
  
"I knew you'd like it. You said you wanted to come here again, so I thought maybe we could hang out here today."  
  
"Oh, you can be so sweet sometimes." Bulma pinched his cheeks from behind and Vegeta rolled his eyes and scowled.  
  
"Ok woman, now let go of my face." Bulma let go of his face and admired the wide scenery. Vegeta drove over towards the lake and parked it on the grass about 20 meters from the water. They hopped off of the bike and Bulma took out the food and towels from the seat. She laid the towels on the grass right next to each other so they were connected and she placed the bag on top of them. She picked the food up out of the bag and set them on the towels. She gave most of the food to Vegeta since he always eats three times more than usual people do. Vegeta sat down in front of the food and he dug into it like there was no tomorrow. Bulma just watched and wondered how he could eat so much food and why he didn't get fat like other people would. She just shrugged and dug into her food as well. As soon as they were done, Bulma threw all of the trash into the bag and placed it back in the seat of her motorcycle. She walked back over to the towels and laid down. Vegeta copied her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Bulma snuggled closer to him and nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. Vegeta rested his head on top of hers and smelled her hair. He couldn't get enough of her scent. She smelled so. so. pretty. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Vegeta gazed at the water in the lake and smirked. He let go of Bulma and leaned on the ground. Bulma removed her arms from his waist and gave him a confused look. He got up and walked over towards the lake.  
  
"Where are you going?" Now he was taking off his overcoat and shirt.  
  
"I'm gonna take a dip." He ran over to the side of the lake and found a vine. He pulled it back quite far away and then jumped on it. He swung over on top of the lake and he released the slippery vine and fell into the lake with a big splash. Bulma laughed and stood up from her spot on the ground. Vegeta emerged from under the water and gazed over at Bulma. She stared at him like he was crazy and shook her head. She pulled her tank top over her head and tossed it on the towels and same with her shorts. Vegeta watched very amused as she walked over to the edge of the water and dipped her foot in to test the temperature. She raised her eyebrows in approval and dove in head first. She swam under water the whole way over to Vegeta. She sprouted from the water right in front of Vegeta and he smirked again. (What a shock)  
  
"This feels good. The water's warm." Bulma stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yea, I know." He splashed her in the face and stuck his tongue out at her. She huffed and raised her eyebrows in surprise. Oh he was so going to get it. She splashed him back and lunged at him. Vegeta caught her and splashed her some more. Bulma put her hands out in front of her face to dodge the clear droplets of water flying towards her. When the splashing stopped she lunged at him again, but this time she put her hands on top of his head and used her body weight to help make him sink under the water. And that's exactly what happened. Vegeta dunked under the water and little air bubbles could be seen coming to the surface of the water. He thought of a smart idea and started tickling Bulma's sides. She laughed and released Vegeta's head. He emerged to the surface of the water and kept tickling her sides while pulling her closer to him. Bulma was just about to die of laughter. She was laughing so hard that she was crying.  
  
"Hahaha. stop.hahahahaha.stop!" Vegeta just tickled her some more and laughed in the process. Bulma heard him laugh and smiled while laughing herself. She doesn't really hear him laugh too much and she was happy that 'she' made him laugh. Bulma finally got a hold of herself and started tickling him. Vegeta laughed even harder and his hands started to slow down to nothing as he started to grab at her hands to make her stop her torture. Bulma just smirked and tickled him faster with her hands. Vegeta finally caught her hands and pulled them behind her back and pressed her against his body. He could feel her breasts push up against his chest and he relished in the idea of what he could do to them. He smirked and gazed into her big blues. He closed the gap between them and kissed her on the lips. Bulma moaned and Vegeta plunged his tongue inside of her luscious mouth. He let go of her arms and wrapped his around her waist as she moved hers around his neck. They sunk a little deeper into the water and Bulma started running her hands through his hair. Vegeta let go of her lips and trailed little wet kisses down her neck. Bulma moaned in pleasure as he kissed her on the neck, then on the shoulder, and back up to her neck and then her mouth. Man, the things he could do to her with just a simple touch. His hands roamed her back and went lower every second until he reached her rear. He grabbed both cheeks and hoisted her into the air. Bulma gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist. Vegeta smirked on her lips and sunk deeper into the water just so their heads were above the water. Bulma let go of his lips and gazed into his dark onyx eyes. He rested his forehead against hers and they both closed their eyes and panted for air.  
  
"We should do this more often." Bulma chuckled and opened her eyes to meet with Vegeta's. He was smirking.  
  
"Yea, just so you can feel me up and grab my ass. Why not?" Now it was Vegeta's turn to chuckle.  
  
"Of course. Why else would we?" Bulma just rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. Vegeta shook his head and walked out of the water and over to their towels. He laid Bulma down and she stared up at his face and then at the sun.  
  
"Hmm. I think I might just tan." Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her and looked up at the sun. Bulma unhooked her strap that goes around her neck and threw it up at Vegeta. Vegeta caught it and gave her a confused look.  
  
"Its so I don't get a tan line around my neck, now go put it somewhere." Vegeta 'hmphed' and threw it in the seat of the bike. He sat down next to Bulma and took an eye full of her body. Her skin glistened in the sunlight and made her look like she was glowing. Vegeta reached out and touched her exposed stomach. Bulma shuttered and opened an eye at him. She smiled and rested her hand on top of his. Vegeta took this by surprise and squeezed her hand, but not too hard to crush. He laid down next to her and let the warm rays of the sun sink into his skin. A few minutes later, he was fast asleep and nuzzled against Bulma. A couple of hours later, Bulma was on her belly letting the sun catch her back as well as it did her front. She rested her head to the left so she was facing Vegeta's sleeping form. He was so cute when he slept. He looked so innocent and peaceful that she almost didn't want to wake him up, but she had to. She stood up and put on her clothes she was wearing before she swam in the lake. She walked back over to Vegeta and kneeled next to him. She memorized his peaceful face, every wrinkle, every flaw, everything and kept it to cherish forever and ever. She leaned over him and kissed his lips lightly a few times. He stirred a little and wrapped his arms around Bulma's body and rolled over, taking her with him. Bulma yelped surprisingly and landed on the ground next to Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes opened immediately after hearing Bulma yell and he tensed up.  
  
"What happened? Are you ok?" Bulma just laughed and nodded her head.  
  
"Yea. You just pulled me with you when you rolled over. That's all."  
  
"Oh." Vegeta looked at their position and smirked.  
  
"I was just trying to wake you up. The sun's gonna go down in a little bit." Vegeta looked over at the sun that was making beautiful shades of red, orange, pink, and purple in the sky.  
  
"Well, did you have fun today?"  
  
"Loads. We'll have to come back here like all the time." Vegeta nodded his head and sat up taking Bulma with him. They watched, as the sun set low in the sky, leaving different shades of colors floating right behind it. Bulma rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder as they both glued their eyes on the red sun.  
  
"You know, I always heard that it is good luck to kiss during a sunset." Vegeta exclaimed matter-of-factly. He looked down at Bulma and she was looking up at him.  
  
"Oh really? Well, let's find out shall we?" Vegeta smirked and kissed her passionately on the lips. (Audience 'awwwwwwws') They parted after a while and smiled at each other. They got in a spooning position with Bulma sitting in Vegeta's lap and they continued watching the sunset. After a few minutes, the sun set and the sky was getting dark. Bulma hopped off of Vegeta's lap and gathered up the towels. She stuffed them in the seat compartment and grabbed the goggles that were hanging from one of the handlebars. She threw one of them at Vegeta and he caught it while putting on his shirt. He climbed on the bike and started the bike. Bulma mounted the bike right behind him and he sped off toward their houses.  
  
A?N: OoOoOoOoOo!! They had fun on their date!! Now, I'm not sure if I should put a lemon in here or not. So please REVIEW AND REVIEW and tell me what you think! 


	14. The Beginning of Bulma's Birthday

Who Would've Known  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so leave me the hell alone! A/N: Hey people. Thanks for reviewing and please KEEP REVIEWING!! I would also like to say thanks to all of the reviewers who said I was a great writer and should do a lemon! You have given me inspiration and I'll use it to write better chapters just for you readers. So if you would, please send me as many reviews, as you can. Here's Chapter 14. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
The Beginning of Bulma's Birthday  
  
They arrived back at Bulma's house and Vegeta parked her motorcycle back in her lab. Bulma put the goggles on the handlebar of the bike and locked up her lab. Vegeta walked Bulma back to her front door and kissed her fully on the lips. They said their good byes and Bulma entered her house. She leaned against her front door and sighed. This was the best day of her life. She pondered into the kitchen to get something to eat and met up with her mother.  
  
"Hey mom."  
  
"Oh hi sweetie. How was your day?"  
  
"Fine, just fine." Bulma said in a dreamily voice.  
  
"Ohhhh. So, I would be guessing that you and Vegeta had a fun time together." Bulma's eyes almost bugged out of her sockets and her mouth hung wide.  
  
"How.did.you know?"  
  
"Oh well, when I went to check on you in the morning, I saw Vegeta lying in bed with you, but then I calmed right away since I remembered that you went to sleep alone last night. And then I saw you two meet by your lab."  
  
"You knew all along? Aren't you even mad?"  
  
"Why should I be mad? Teen love is wonderful. And that Vegeta of yours is such a sweet, nice young man. You can go out with anytime you want to dear."  
  
"Really? Wow mom. Thanks." Bulma strolled over to the fridge and looked inside for anything to eat.  
  
"Oh Bulma dear, get out of there. I'm making Beef Stew for dinner. Now go get yourself cleaned up and it'll be ready when you're done." Bulma ran upstairs into her room and then into her bathroom. She took a quick shower, got dressed, kept her hair in a towel, and ran back downstairs for dinner. She was starving and the scent of stew filled the air. She sat down at the kitchen table and awaited her Beef Stew.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Vegeta wondered over to his house and opened the front door. As soon as he walked in, a piece of some kind of slime flew right into the wall beside him. Vegeta looked at the one who dared to throw slime at him. It was his brother Rioku who wasn't eating his dinner that his mother was trying to feed him. Vegeta quickly moved as another piece of his brother's food came hurtling his way. He growled and stomped over to his brother. He grabbed Rioku's tiny little hands and held them tight, but not too tight to hurt him.  
  
"Rioku! You eat what mother gives to you or you don't get anything at all. She works her butt off for this food and you're going to eat it. Do you understand?" Rioku shook his head and sat calmly in his chair. Vegeta released his hands and fetched a washcloth to clean Rioku's hands and face. Mrs. Ouji, who was sitting in a chair trying to feed him, was just about to cry.  
  
"Thank you Vegeta. I've been trying to feed him this for over an hour and he hasn't been cooperating. It must be because of the illness he has." Vegeta stopped what he was doing and stared intently at his mother.  
  
"What illness?"  
  
"Oh yea, that's right. I didn't tell you yet. Rioku has a serious case of the flu and the doctor said he could either feel tired and lazy and sick all day or he can be one pain in the ass and still be sick. And now he is being the pain in the ass."  
  
"How serious is it?"  
  
"Well, he can't leave the house for anything and he has to stay in a warm blanket until the sickness is over with." Vegeta took this time to notice the blanket that was around Rioku's bottom half of his body. "He also has to take an antibiotic until it runs out." Vegeta nodded his head in understanding. He washed off his baby brother's hands and face and set the washcloth on his highchair. Mrs. Ouji quickly fed him without a hassle and started cleaning up the mess Rioku made around the kitchen.  
  
"Vegeta, do you think you can put Rioku to sleep?"  
  
"I can't get him to sleep. Let Lena take him, she could get him to sleep." Vegeta walked over to his 11-year-old sister Lena and tapped on her shoulder.  
  
"What?" She turned around and saw her older brother right behind her.  
  
"Go help mom out. Move!" Lena stood up and clenched her teeth together and growled. She pushed by Vegeta, hitting him in the shoulder and stomped over to her mother and Rioku. Vegeta scowled at his little sister and shook his head. He made it over to the stairs and jogged up to his room. As soon as he got there his phone started to ring. Vegeta slammed his door shut and pushed the speaker button on his phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Vegeta, its Goku."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Why weren't you and Bulma in school today?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"Oh come on, you have to tell me. I'm your best friend."  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything. If you want answers, call Bulma. I bet she'd tell you since she tells everyone else what we do."  
  
"Ok, oh and Vegeta. When are you going to give Bulma her present?"  
  
"I don't know. I was thinking tomorrow."  
  
"Actually, we all thought about it, and think you should give it to her on her birthday. That way we decorate her house and everything while you have her at a jewelry store."  
  
"Hmmm.I guess that sounds better. Ok, then I'll give it to her on Saturday. Now I gotta go. Later."  
  
"Bye." Vegeta pushed the speakerphone off and flopped on his bed. He looked over at Bulma's window, which he has a perfect view of and tried to see if she was in there. No such luck. He decided to turn on his TV and play his game Burnout on the PS2.  
  
Two Days Later (Saturday! Bulma's Birthday)  
  
Mrs. Briefs quietly walked up the flight of stairs to Bulma's room with a tray of food in her hands. She opened up Bulma's door and walked inside over to her bed. She shook Bulma's shoulder and she rolled over.  
  
"Bulma dear, wake up." Mrs. Briefs cooed. Bulma lazily opened her eyes and looked up at her mother.  
  
"Mom? What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Well, I thought you would still be sleeping, so I brought you some breakfast."  
  
"Oh. Breakfast in bed, my favorite." Bulma rubbed her hands together and then suddenly realized what day it was today. It was her birthday!! Bulma felt so good, but then she remembered that everyone forgot about her special day, and she slumped down.  
  
"Mom, do you know what day it is today?"  
  
"Why, I think it's Saturday. Now eat up before your meal gets cold." Mrs. Briefs handed Bulma her breakfast and left the room in one swift motion. Bulma frowned and tears stung the back of her eyes. Everyone, even her own mother, forgot her birthday! Bulma picked up her spoon and ate her cereal. When she was done with her meal, she set the tray down on her nightstand and leaned her head against her headboard. She sighed and knew today was going to be a long day. She stood up from her bed and dragged herself to her bathroom for a nice hot bath. Bulma turned the knob in her bathtub on and hot water poured from the faucet. She added bath bubbles and a whole lot of clear transparent bubbles sprouted from the surface of the water. Bulma turned off the hot water and disrobed herself. She stepped into the hot soothing water and sunk in until her head was the only thing visible. She relaxed against the headrest she placed in there and thought about what she did for the past week. A blush crept onto her cheeks as she remembered her date with Vegeta two days ago. He was so sweet and playful that day. She chuckled at that thought and dunked her head under the water. After 20 minutes, she decided to hop out of the bathtub and dry herself off. When she opened the door to her bedroom, a whole big cloud of steam escaped out of the bathroom and surrounded her room. She opened her window and the steam quickly flew out into the bright blue sky. Bulma walked over to her dresser and picked out a casual outfit, a pair of white shorts, and a periwinkle sleeveless top with a logo on the front that said 'Watch Out! Beauty Before Age' in white bubble letters. She put her hair up into a high ponytail and applied only lip-gloss and concealer to her facial features. She looked herself over in her full- length floor mirror and smiled proudly at herself. She looked beautiful and she made the creation. Bulma was interrupted with admiring herself when her mother walked into her room as cheerful as usual.  
  
"Bulma sweetie, your sweet boyfriend Vegeta is downstairs. He wanted to talk to you."  
  
"He is? He does?"  
  
"Yes he is and yes he does. Now go on down and talk to him."  
  
"Yes mother." Bulma stalked out of her room and jogged down the stairs to the living room where Vegeta was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table watching TV. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at his appearance. He was wearing a black wife beater with black baggy pants. Original. Bulma skipped over to him quietly and snuck behind the sofa. (The stairs are behind the sofa.) She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek from behind. Vegeta smirked and pulled her over his shoulder and onto his lap. Bulma yelped in surprise and smiled deviously. Vegeta took this time to kiss her appropriately, the right way to greet your boyfriend/girlfriend and kissed her roughly on the lips. He smirked on her lips as she moaned in pleasure at his quick request. He released her precious burgundy lips and gazed at her facial expression. She still had her eyes closed and her lips puckered. A chuckle escaped deep in his throat and he stared at her beautiful face. Bulma finally opened her eyes and gazed at Vegeta's finely shaped face. She swore she saw a smile grace his lips, but that quickly faded into a smirk.  
  
"What are you doing here? My mom told me you wanted to talk to me about something."  
  
"Yea. My mom is making me go to the mall to pick up Lena and I thought that maybe you wanted to go with."  
  
"Oh. So you just want company?"  
  
"Yea." Bulma sighed and nodded her head.  
  
"Ok, I'll go."  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom first though. I'll be right back."  
  
"Ok." Vegeta stomped into the bathroom in the hallway and closed the door. He frowned and took out his cell phone. He dialed a number and the other end started ringing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kakarott? It's me. I'm taking Bulma to the mall now so get ready and get your ass over here with that harpy of yours."  
  
"Ok Vegeta. And don't call Chi a harpy."  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta pushed the end button and stuck his cell phone in his pocket. He flushed the toilet and opened up the bathroom door. He needed to make it look like he used the bathroom. Bulma was waiting in the foyer area and had her arms crossed like Vegeta does all the time.  
  
"I'm leaving mom! If you need me call my cell!" She yelled at her mom who was still upstairs. They left through the front door and hopped into Vegeta's Lamborghini. He started the car and turned on the radio full blast. The song "Crazy in Love" sounded through the speakers and Bulma smiled. This song reminded her of herself and Vegeta somehow. Don't ask. Vegeta pulled out of her driveway and left on the way to the mall for a certain surprise that Bulma doesn't know about.  
  
A/N: OoOoOoOo! What happens at the mall? Does Bulma's day turn around? Find out next chapter!! 


	15. Vegeta's Surprise Present

Who Would've Known  
  
Disclaimer: I love DBZ and wished I owned it, but I don't!! A/N: I would like to thank my reviewers for such great reviews! You have all inspired me so much. I feel all the new ideas floating into my head already!! Thank you!! (Is it getting a little too mushy in here or what?) Well, on with the story! Here's ch.15!  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Vegeta's Surprise Present  
  
Vegeta and Bulma arrived at the mall and double-parked in the parking lot. It was kinda hard to find one so they had to park in the back of the parking lot. That really sux! So Vegeta, being the nice guy he is (cough, cough) stopped at the entrance of the mall and dropped Bulma off so she wouldn't have to walk all the way back to the entrance. Vegeta sprinted back to his beloved beauty and they entered the mall together.  
  
"So where are we picking her up?"  
  
"I don't know, hold on." He took out his cell phone and dialed his sister's cell number. The thing was, Lena was in the mall with her friends, but he was going to pick her up after his little surprise for Bulma. Believe me, this was all planned out.  
  
(Two-sided conversation)  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Where are we meeting?"  
  
"Oh hi Veggie! We'll meet at your favorite store, Electronic Boutique, ok?"  
  
"Fine and don't call me Veggie."  
  
"How's it going with Bulma? Does she expect anything?"  
  
"No, everything's fine. And no to your second question."  
  
"Ok, just making sure. Well I'll see you in?"  
  
"An hour."  
  
"Ok? Cya at Electronic Boutique then. Bye Veggie-Chan!"  
  
"Ughhh! Don't call me that!" He flipped his cell phone and it ended the call automatically.  
  
"Did she call you Veggie?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Woman's intuition I guess, or it's cause whenever someone calls you that, you freak."  
  
"Yea, yea. Come on, we're gonna meet her in an hour. She. still wants to shop."  
  
"Ok." Bulma intertwined her hand with Vegeta's and leaned on his arm. Vegeta looked down at her and smirked.  
  
MEANWHILE!!  
  
Goku, Chi-Chi, 18, and Krillin arrived at Bulma's house and they brought all kinds of goodies and decorations with them. Mrs. Briefs helped out by making food and putting up decorations with the boys. Chi-Chi and 18 laid out all of the food on the decorated tables and then drove off to get the cake from the store. Goku and Krillin hung streamers and balloons all over the place in the living room, kitchen, and the backyard where there was a big pavilion waiting to be used.  
  
"So Krillin, do you think we hung enough decorations?"  
  
"Yea. I think we did. We got the kitchen, living room, and the pavilion. The girls should be back soon with the cake and the people should be arriving soon."  
  
"Wait, won't she see the people's cars?"  
  
"Yea, that's why I said to park down the other street instead of this one. She'll be so surprised!"  
  
"Yea! Well, oh, here's Chi and 18 with the cake!" The two boys ran outside to help their girls with the groceries and the cake. They set the cake down on the kitchen table and Goku was staring at it lustfully. Chi- Chi noticed and elbowed him in the side.  
  
"Not yet! Wait until Bulma cuts the first piece you scrounger." Goku pouted his bottom lip out and he blinked his adorable puppy dog eyes. Chi- Chi didn't know what to do. He was so cute when he does that. She felt like giving him the piece of cake and then she felt like kissing him and having him hold her the entire night. Chi-Chi shook herself out of her thoughts and shook her finger back and forth.  
  
"Not yet! Now get that cute adorable look off your face before I do something unpredictable and that doesn't mean I'll give you a piece of the cake." Goku smiled deviously and wrapped his arms around her small slim waist. He nipped at her nose and she pecked him on the lips.  
  
"Come on lover boy! We have to get ready!" Krillin yelled from the living room. Goku sighed and pecked Chi-Chi's cheek before running over to Krillin and 18.  
  
AT THE MALL  
  
Bulma and Vegeta both hand in hand, walked around the mall enjoying each other's company, until Vegeta made an unexpected stop right in the middle of the hall.  
  
"Are you ok?" She looked up at him with worried eyes.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Then why did we stop?" She kept her eyes on him and didn't even bother to look around where they were going.  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"Umm.yea. Of course I do. Why?"  
  
"Close your eyes woman." Bulma gave him a questioning look, but complied with what he said. She closed her eyes and he placed his hands on each of her arms.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to move you in a direction so just walk slowly, alright?" She nodded her head and smiled slightly. ~ What is he up to now? ~ Vegeta lead her this way and that and she was too excited to even breathe straight. Vegeta stopped her and his hands rotated a little and she guessed that he was right in the back of her.  
  
"You can open your eyes now." Bulma opened her eyes and they were in her favorite jewelry store, Zales. She looked around the store and then at Vegeta with a confused look in her eyes. He smirked at her expression and then spoke the words he would soon regret.  
  
"You can pick anything in this store you want and I'll pay for it. Just one thing though, so choose wisely." Bulma's eyes widened and she smiled really and I mean really happily!  
  
"You mean it?" He nodded. Bulma squealed and jumped into his arms and gave him a very tight bear hug. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  
  
"Happy Birthday." He whispered into her ear and his hot breath tickled her neck and ear. Her eyes opened wide once again and she hugged him tighter. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you." She whispered, barely audible. She pulled back gazed into his eyes. He removed the tears that escaped her beautiful blues with his thumb and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Go on." Bulma smiled and quickly skipped over to the glass cases full of jewelry. She scanned over all of the beautiful necklaces, rings, bracelets, and pins. She stopped abruptly as she saw the most exquisite piece of jewelry she had ever seen in her life.  
  
"Can I help you Miss?" This woman was about 28 years old and had brown hair and hazel eyes. Her eyes widened and her mouth was hung open. "Bu-Bu- Bulma Briefs?!"  
  
"Yes and you could help me. I would like to see that one." She pointed down right at the object she wanted.  
  
"Oh why yes of course! Great choice." The lady carefully picked up the beautiful piece of jewelry and placed it on the glass counter top. Bulma's eyes roamed the most magnificent piece of jewelry she had ever laid eyes on. It was a light blue Topaz in the shape of an oval and was outlined in Sterling Silver. It was hanging off of a Sterling Silver chain and it sparkled brightly from the florescent lights on the ceiling. It was the size of a regular pen, but of course it was oval.  
  
"This actually is accompanied by a bracelet. It is a two for one sale today so you get half the price off of anything in this section that goes together." The lady took out a glowing bracelet also made of Topaz. It was a Sterling Silver bracelet band with little swirl designs and Topaz's on it. They were both beautiful.  
  
"Wow lucky me. How much are these?"  
  
"Well, the necklace is pretty light and the lighter a Topaz, the more expensive it is, so that costs $450.00 and the bracelet is $399.00, but since you are Bulma Briefs and I totally love your inventions, I'll give you an extra 15 percent off. Does that sound good?"  
  
"Oh could you?" The employee nodded her head. Bulma smiled and turned her gaze over to Vegeta who was watching her intently. ~ I guess she found something. I wonder how much the little thing costs! ~  
  
"Vegeta! I found something! Come here." He sighed and got ready to pay for the most expensive thing he will ever pay for in his life. He strolled over to her and looked at what she picked. It was beautiful. It would match her eyes perfectly, but wait there was a bracelet too.  
  
"I thought I said only one thing."  
  
"Well, they are having a two for one sale today and you get anything that is paired with another piece of jewelry half off and then she said since I am Bulma Briefs, she can knock the price down 15 percent. You'd actually be paying less than buying one of either of the jewelry."  
  
"Fine, I'll bend the rules a little, since you say it is surprisingly cheaper."  
  
"Thank you Vegeta!" Bulma gave him another hug and smiled at him. Hey at least he didn't forget her birthday like all of her other friends and she was grateful for that. Vegeta paid for her present and they walked out of the store. He handed her the two boxes that contained her presents, but she pushed them back towards him.  
  
"Actually, can you put them on me?" Vegeta smirked and nodded. He grabbed the bracelet from the box and locked it onto her left wrist. Then he took the necklace out of the box and wrapped his hands around her neck since he was in front of her. Bulma could feel his warm breath against her neck and she had to hold in a light moan. Vegeta latched the necklace together, but he stayed in the same position for a minute or so. He pulled away and fixed the beautiful Topaz so you could see it sparkle and glow in the light. He smiled at her and nipped at her nose.  
  
"How do I look?" He stepped back a bit and took in every aspect of her body. He lowered his eyes to the ground and worked his way up to her creamy, milky legs and then her beautifully curved hips. He hesitated a bit and his gaze went further up her body to her ample breasts that were moving up and down slowly due to her breathing and of course he was looking at the necklace, and finally her pale, but glowing face. She looked like an angel. Of course, the necklace didn't really match the shirt that well since it was blue and the shirt was periwinkle, but she made everything look good on her.  
  
"You look. pretty." He choked out while blushing. He knew that she knew that he was taking a while to reach her face when he was staring at her breasts.  
  
"Thanks. You know, you are the sweetest, most cutest, sexiest guy I have ever met!" Bulma complimented while wrapping her arms around his neck. Vegeta raised his eyebrow in amusement and since she just boosted his ego tenfold. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"I'm not so sure about being the sweetest, but I sure am the other two." Bulma smiled and kissed him on the lips. Vegeta responded without a second thought and drove his tongue into her wet trap and rummaged through the inside of her mouth. A moan escaped from Bulma's throat and Vegeta smirked against her lips. After a minute or so, they parted and gazed into each other's eyes. Bulma smiled and leaned her head another against his shoulder while she took his hand into hers. She turned around, still leaning against him and chuckled.  
  
"Thanks a lot Vegeta. You have no idea how much this means to me." He grunted in response and pushed her forward so they could walk. They made it to the Electronic Boutique and Vegeta looked around for any other game he might buy later on. He really didn't have the money with him to buy one right now. After 10 minutes, Lena and two of her friends pondered into the store and spotted Bulma. Lena ran up to her and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Hey Bulma! It's so nice to see you!"  
  
"And you too! How are you?"  
  
"Good. Wow! Nice necklace!"  
  
"Thanks. Your brother just bought it for me and this bracelet." Lena saw the bracelet as Bulma lifted her arm in Lena's view of vision. ~ I thought he was only gonna buy her one thing. Well, I guess he wanted to look big shot and bought her two, but man, that is really beautiful. How come he can't buy me one of them? ~  
  
"Really? Wooo! I didn't know he had so much money. Well since he's the topic of the conversation, how are you and he getting along?"  
  
"You mean our relationship?" Lena nodded.  
  
"Great. He can be so sweet sometimes, but other than that he is the ass he usually is."  
  
"Cool. Oh yea, this is my friend Dru and ", Lena leaned in close to whisper in Bulma's ear. "this is my boyfriend Mike. He just asked me out today, but don't tell Vegeta or he'll wring his neck."  
  
"You sure are right about that."  
  
"Guys this is my brother's girlfriend Bulma Briefs."  
  
"Hi." Dru waved.  
  
"Hey." Mike put his arm around Lena's waist, quite close to her butt and pulled her in close.  
  
"Nice to meet you guys." Vegeta saw Bulma talking to someone and strolled over there to investigate. It was just his sister, her friend and her other guy friend that was hanging onto her as if he was trying something. Vegeta growled and stomped over to them. Lena quickly saw her brother and pushed Mike's arm off of her. He looked at her questionably.  
  
"My brother." She whispered to him through clenched teeth. She was faking a smile. Vegeta made his way over there and glared at his sister and her guy friend.  
  
"Hi Veggie. What's up?"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"Don't play dumb. I saw his arm around you, now what the hell was that for?"  
  
"It was just a friendly gesture. Chill out bro!"  
  
"I agree with her Vegeta. Calm down and relax. I was right here and it was a friendly gesture, I'm sure of it." Vegeta growled and looked Bulma straight in the eye. She was telling the truth, but she was leaving something out.  
  
"Fine, but if I see you do it again, you'll be in the emergency room." Vegeta mainly said to the 'guy friend'. Lena rolled her eyes and treaded to the entrance and exit of the store.  
  
"Are you guys coming or not?" Everyone walked out of the store and to the exit of the mall. A car was parked by the curb right in front of the front doors and Dru and Mike ran over to it. But before Mike hopped in, Lena ran over to him and they kissed each other goodbye. Vegeta caught the act and he clenched his fists while trying to keep his temper down and not try to beat the shit out of this kid. Hell, Lena was only 11 years old and she had a boyfriend! Lena smiled at Mike and he hopped into the car and it sped away. Lena skipped happily over to Bulma and Vegeta and Vegeta scowled at her.  
  
"A friendly gesture?" He spoke through clenched teeth.  
  
"Umm.yea. Exactly."  
  
"Hmph. So, how long have you been going out with him?"  
  
"Since this morning."  
  
"Oh, well if he touches you in any way that you feel uncomfortable then you come tell me and I'll make sure it's dealt with."  
  
"Okie dokie." Bulma had no idea Vegeta was this protective over his little sister. Guess it's a sibling thing. She never knew, she didn't have a brother or a sister. They all jogged over to the car and hopped in. Since the car was a two-seater, Lena had to sit on Bulma's lap and believe me, it wasn't comfortable. After about 20 minutes, they arrived back at Vegeta's house and Lena quickly jumped out. She stood right in front of Bulma so she blocked her path from getting out of the car. Vegeta jumped out of the car and he quickly took out his cell.  
  
"You know Bulma, it was really nice seeing you again." Lena trailed off; stalling so Bulma couldn't get out of the car. Vegeta dialed a number on his phone and a feminine voice answered on the other line picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's Vegeta. We're here. Are you guys ready yet?"  
  
"Yea. Everyone's here and starting to hide."  
  
"Ok. How much longer till everyone's hiding? Lena is getting very annoying."  
  
"Hold on."  
  
"Hurry up Chi! Bulma's getting annoyed too ya know."  
  
"Ok, everyone's ready. Bring her in."  
  
"Finally. Bye." He hung up the phone and signaled for Lena to stop talking. She stopped talking and moved out of the way so Bulma could get out.  
  
"Thanks Lena, but please, don't talk that long again." Lena nodded in agreement and smiled shyly. Vegeta walked over behind the two girls and pushed them to signal that they should walk towards the house. All three of them power walked over to Bulma's house and stepped onto her front porch. She opened the door and gasped very loudly.  
  
A/N: Aw yes. A cliffhanger! Sorry bout that, but I promise to update soon! REVIEW AND REVIEW!!! Tell me what you think! Till next chapter! 


	16. Bulma's Birthday Bash

Who Would've Known  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters! Even though I wish I did, I don't! A/N: Yo pplz! Looks like it is Bulma's special day! Can't wait for ppl to REVIEW and tell me what they thought! Well, please do review and tell me what you think! Here's ch.16, enjoy!!  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Bulma's Birthday Bash  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Last Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All three of them power walked over to Bulma's house and stepped onto her  
  
front porch. She opened the door and gasped very loudly.  
  
The whole living room and kitchen was decorated with streamers and balloons and there were food and drinks on tables that were set up everywhere. All of a sudden people jumped out from behind corners, furniture,  
  
"SURPRISE!!" Bulma screamed and jumped back right into Vegeta. He caught her by the arms and smirked at her. Bulma looked up at him with tear- filled eyes and smiled at him. She looked back at everyone else and smiled happily at them.  
  
"Happy birthday B!" Chi-Chi and 18 ran over to her and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Oh Kami, thank you so much guys! I thought you all forgot about my birthday though."  
  
"Nope! We just wanted to give you a surprise birthday party and we had to pretend that we forgot about your birthday." 18 explained.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I couldn't tell you a thing and I felt so bad."  
  
"Don't worry Chi, I forgive you." They all hugged once more and Bulma took a chance to look around. All of her friends and people from her school were there, even people she didn't know that well. The three girls released each other and they pulled Bulma to the middle of the living room.  
  
"Here she is everyone. Bulma Briefs! Today she turns 18 years old!" A huge applause was heard throughout the whole house and Bulma smiled happily. She couldn't believe her friends actually did remember her birthday. She always wanted a surprise birthday party and now she got it! The applause calmed down to nothing and Bulma stood up straight and looked at all the people who were staring straight at her.  
  
"Thank you all for being here today. You really did surprise me and I just wanted to thank you for showing up!" Everyone nodded and they started talking and walking around the house and backyard. Goku and Krillin came running up to the three girls and Goku gave Bulma a tight bear hug. Vegeta growled and stalked over to the gang.  
  
"That's enough Kakarott." Goku let go of Bulma and grinned sheepishly while putting his hand behind his head.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta, I was just giving Bulma friendly hug."  
  
"Do you mean like a friendly gesture?" Goku was about to answer, until Lena walked over and hushed him.  
  
"Don't answer him, he asked me the same question when my boyfriend wrapped his arm around me and he freaked."  
  
"Oh. When did you get a boyfriend?" Goku said in a scolding tone. He thought of Lena as a little sister since he was always at Vegeta's house and he and Vegeta had to take care of her when she was little.  
  
"Umm.today. I'm going to go get something to drink. Bye." Lena quickly jogged away from the two overly protective brothers and disappeared behind a corner.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go get something more comfortable on. Be right back." Bulma sprinted up her stairs and into her bedroom. She ran over to her closet and picked out a cute light baby blue quarter sleeved shirt that would match her necklace and bracelet perfectly. She changed her shirt and jumped over to her full-length mirror to check out how she looked. The only words to describe her was..perfect! Bulma squealed happily and raced down the stairs to HER party. Chi and 18 were waiting at the end of the staircase for her and she literally jumped at them. They caught her somewhat and they all squealed in joy.  
  
"I can't believe you guys gave me a surprise birthday party! That is like, the bestest present in the world, besides the one Vegeta gave me."  
  
"What? Vegeta got you a present?" 18 questioned.  
  
"Yea, where is I- "OH MY GOD!!! Is that it?" 18 interrupted while pointing to the necklace around Bulma's neck.  
  
"Yup. He also got me a bracelet to go with it." Bulma lifted her wrist and showed off her most precious prized possession. 18 and Chi-Chi's eyes widened at the beautiful creations.  
  
"He-he-he bought you that?" Chi choked out the words.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"How much was it?" 18 always had to know how much things were. She didn't like it when guys bought girls cheap things.  
  
"Well, the normal price was $499 bucks for the necklace and $399 bucks for the bracelet, but there was a sale goin on for a two for one sale, so he got me this for like $400 bucks."  
  
"Really? Wow, where'd you go?" Chi-Chi asked with bright eyes.  
  
"Zales. My favorite!"  
  
"Oh, cool! I have to go there."  
  
"Well, the sale was only for today."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now how come Krillin or Goku can't do that for us?" 18 questioned while she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yea anyways. I should ask my Goku to right away."  
  
"Hahaha! You guys are funny. Come on, we still have to enjoy the party!" Bulma pulled Chi-Chi and 18 out to the backyard and in to the pavilion. Bulma smiled at the banner that said 'Happy 18th Bulma' that hung from the entrance of the pavilion. They walked under it and met up with a whole bunch of people.  
  
"Hey Bulma!"  
  
"Happy Birthday Bulma!"  
  
"Good Luck Bulma!" All kinds of people started saying hi to Bulma and she said thanks and waved her hand at them. Chi-Chi and 18 departed from Bulma's side and went around bumping into people. She pondered over to a table full of presents for her and smiled graciously. Bulma strolled over to the table next to it and saw a big cake that said 'Happy 18th Bulma!' on it. She cocked her head to the side and observed all of the designs and sayings on top of it. Just then, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and kissed her neck. Bulma smiled and then sighed.  
  
"I thought you didn't like to show public affection Vegeta!" Bulma turned around to see Vegeta smiling at her and holding on to her tighter.  
  
"Well, I changed my mind. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Nope. Not at all."  
  
"I thought so." He nuzzled her neck and nipped at her ear. Bulma shuttered and Vegeta smirked against her neck.  
  
"Enjoying yourselves?" The two teenagers turned around to come face to face with 18 and Krillin. Vegeta released his hold on Bulma and a light blush crept onto his cheeks. Bulma was flushed beyond belief.  
  
"Yea, you guys?" She choked out while trying to hide her red face behind the back of her hand.  
  
"Of course we are. So when are you doing your cake?"  
  
"I don't know. Later."  
  
"Oh, well, I bet that will be fun. Ok, well me and Krillin are gonna go outside and.do stuff. Bye." Bulma waved to them as 18 grabbed Krillin by the arm and dragged him outside. She rolled her eyes and turned around to bump right into Vegeta. She jumped back a bit and looked at him straight in the eye.  
  
"Do you always do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Sneak up right behind me and then have me run into you?"  
  
"Not really. Only when you're annoyed." Bulma narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest. She lifted her nose up into the air and pushed by Vegeta and strolled over to the kitchen. Vegeta smirked and walked over to a group of guys and started talking to them. Bulma went in the kitchen and found Chi-Chi and Goku ravishing the fridge.  
  
"Ahem. Goku, there is food out here." Goku back out of the fridge and smiled at Bulma.  
  
"I know, but I just needed Mayo and there isn't anymore out there."  
  
"Oh. Well then keep looking." Goku went back in the fridge and kept searching for his beloved Mayo. Bulma turned to Chi-Chi and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey B! Having fun?"  
  
"Tons. How bout you and Mr. Mayo over here? You guys do anything yet?"  
  
"Not really. He's been eating the whole time and keeps giving me his puppy dog eyes to give him cake."  
  
"Oh. Don't worry Goku, the cake will be cut soon." Goku poked his head out of the fridge and his eyes widened in anxiety.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Hey B-Chan! It's time to sing Happy Birthday! Let's go."  
  
"Speak of the devil." 18 pulled on Bulma's arm and Chi-chi and Goku followed them outside. And yes, Goku just found his mayo so don't worry. Mrs. Briefs lit the candles on the cake and everyone gathered around to sing Happy Birthday. Bulma sat in front of her cake and admired the glowing candles.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Bulma, Happy Birthday to you! And many more!" The crowd chanted.  
  
"Make a wish Bulma dear!" Mrs. Briefs chirped. Bulma thought and then a smirk appeared on her lips. She blew out the candles all at once and everyone clapped for her. Mrs. Briefs handed Bulma a knife and she cut the cake for all of her guests and herself.  
  
"Now, know one gets a piece of cake until my baby eats her. Oh wait, I have a fabulous idea." Mrs. Briefs ran over to a group of boys and grabbed one by the arm and led him over to Bulma. Vegeta. Bulma gave her mom a quizzical look and then stared at Vegeta's expression. He was getting annoyed and he had a scowl on his face. Mrs. Briefs made him sit next to Bulma and she smiled cheerfully at the two.  
  
"Awww! You two look so cute together. Now I want you to both feed each other."  
  
"What?" Bulma said very shocked.  
  
"You heard me sweetie. Feed each other. It will look so cute in a picture." Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Fine." She turned to Vegeta and he raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Let's just get this done and over with." She whispered to him. He nodded in apparently annoyed. Bulma picked up a plastic fork and cut a little piece of cake with it. She lifted it up to Vegeta and he hesitated before opening his mouth and she slid the cake inside. Vegeta chewed on the piece and smirked. He grabbed the same fork she used and dipped it into the cake. He lifted it back up and gently stuck it in her mouth. Bulma chewed her piece of cake and swallowed before forming a smile on her lips. Mrs. Briefs took a picture of each of them feeding each other and laughed happily.  
  
"Oh, just to think, you two will be doing this at your wedding. But that is a long way away from now, so just enjoy each other's company for now." Bulma smacked her head with her hand and Vegeta gave Bulma an amused look.  
  
"Ok, now everyone can have a piece of cake!" Mrs. Briefs chimed. All of the guests circled around the cake table and cut themselves a piece of cake, except for Goku. He cut himself a huge chunk of cake, which was around 15 pieces. Bulma and Vegeta escaped the huge crowd and snuck into the house.  
  
"Man, that was embarrassing. She always makes me do embarrassing things on my birthday."  
  
"I know. At least this one was better than last years."  
  
"That's cause you had something to do with it!" Bulma playfully pushed Vegeta and he sidestepped to keep his balance. He smirked and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the ground. The both of them started laughing, well, Vegeta at least chuckled.  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"You didn't think I would just let you push me and I wouldn't do anything in return did you?"  
  
"I guess not." She smiled at him and they kissed fully on the lips.  
  
"AHEM!!" Both of their eyes widened and their lips parted. They both whipped their heads to the side and looked at a smirking Lena.  
  
"What brat?"  
  
"Mrs. Briefs says it's time to open Bulma's gifts."  
  
"That's nice, tell her she'll be right there. Now go away."  
  
"Fine, but I warn you, people will come in here." Lena walked over to the back door and smirked evilly. She disappeared from their sight and they looked at each other. They quickly stood up and ran after her. (Hehehehehehe! Don't worry, nothing happens.) Bulma and Vegeta sprinted outside and Mrs. Briefs quickly skipped merrily over to Bulma. She grabbed her arm and led her over to her presents.  
  
"Come on Sweetie. It's time to open up your presents." Bulma was practically dragged over to the table full of decorated boxes.  
  
"Ok Bulma, you can open them now. Make sure to go slow though so I can take pictures." Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed. She opened up all of her presents and Mrs. Briefs took all kinds of pictures. (I don't feel like explaining what she got.)  
  
"Thanks for the gifts everyone!" A lot of people said 'thank you' and they just kept right back on talking. Bulma moved away from the crowd and crept over to the side of the house.  
  
"Man, they invited a lot of people."  
  
"Hey Bulma!" Bulma looked over her shoulder to see one person who she didn't really want to see.  
  
"What do you want Zane?" He ran up to her and moved his lips to say something, but nothing came out.  
  
"I-I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for trying to hit on you and for hurting your arm. And I'm also sorry for making that bargain with that girl. I shouldn't have done it."  
  
"Well, maybe you should have thought twice about what you did. And by the way, who did you make the bargain with?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't tell."  
  
"Please, I have to know. I promise that I won't tell who ever it is you made the bargain with. Oh please!" She grabbed onto his shoulders and shook him a bit. He starred into her sparkling face and smiled faintly at her. Then he placed a serious look on his face. He looked around him to see if anybody was near and then he brought her in close.  
  
"Ok, but swear to me that you won't tell her. Please?"  
  
"I swear Zane."  
  
A/N: Huh? OoOoOoOoOo!!!!! A cliffhanger! Well, REVIEW ME PLEASE and tell me what you think about the story so far or you can just say hi! Oh and don't hesitate to IM ME if you want. My AOL IM is Jerzishore14. Later! 


	17. Surprises

Who Would've Known  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters so bug off! A/N: Hey Readers/reviewers! Sorry for not updating so often like I used to. I decided that I update too fast and should take my time, but not this much time. I've been away on vacation, so I'll try to update sooner. On with the fic. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Surprises  
  
" if that shows up, then that means quotation marks or apostrophes! Something is wrong with my comp. Right now so bear with me!  
  
Zane leaned into Bulma's face and she paled a little. He wasn't going to… oops nope. Wrong assumption. He leaned in towards her ear and whispered softly who the person was. Bulma's eyes widened and then she placed a confused look on her face. Then Bulma's eyes furrowed in anger and she growled while clenching her hands into tight fists.  
  
"THAT BITCH!!!" Zane's eyes widened and he tried to hush her up since everyone was looking at them weird.  
  
"SHHHHH!!! You promised you wouldn't tell Bulma!! Please, you can't back out on our agreement now." Bulma was about to stomp off until Zane wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back into him.  
  
"Stop! Let me go!!"  
  
"You promised you wouldn't tell! What are you going to say to her? Hmm? What… I just feel like kicking your ass for no reason?" Zane mocked her voice while trying to look stupid.  
  
"Yea! I would, now let me go before I hurt you instead of her!" Bulma added a little bit of worry in her voice and Zane shook his head.  
  
"Calm down first. You can always get back at her on Monday when you're at school." It took Bulma about five minutes to calm down and then she sighed of relief.  
  
"Ok, I'm calm, you can let go now." Zane removed his arm from Bulma and she looked at him dead in the eyes.  
  
"Can I tell Vegeta. I mean, he won't tell anyone, and he deserves to know too! He did beat you up because of her you know." Zane looked at the ground in deep thought and then nodded his head.  
  
"Thank you Zane. Thanks a lot! Well, you have fun at the party and don't worry, she'll never find out that I know." Zane shook his head nervously and then departed into the big crowd of guests. Bulma smiled and then sprinted into the house to find Vegeta and tell him the news. She searched the house and he was nowhere in sight. She jogged out into the pavilion in the backyard and still, no luck of finding him. She was getting annoyed and worried at the same time and she didn't like it. Bulma thought about where he could be and then she snapped her fingers as a bright idea just popped into her head. The food table where the cake was being served! Bulma ran over to the table and she spotted a head full of black spiky hair that stood straight up right by the end of the table. She sighed of relief and raced over to him. Vegeta looked up from his plate of cake to his panting girlfriend that stood right next to him. Where has she been?  
  
"Ve-Veg-Vegeta." Bulma caught her breath and thought that she needed to start working out more. "Guess what I found out!" He gave her dumbfounded look and she just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Remember when Zane hit on me at that football party thing you took me to?" Vegeta scowled and then nodded. "Well, someone made a bargain with him to try to get us meaning me and him hooked up. I don't know why, but he did tell me who it was he bargained with."  
  
"Who?" Vegeta growled visibly answered. How dare someone try and take HIS woman from him.  
  
"Now, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Got it?" He slightly nodded and Bulma took in a deep breath. "It was Christy, who I think is Sasha's best friend." Vegeta looked at Bulma confused and Bulma gave him a 'you're- so-clueless' look.  
  
"Um hello! She probably did it for Sasha. Durrrrrrrrrrrr!!" Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her and then thought about the possibilities. It actually was very likely that Sasha made Christy do it. He growled knowing why she did it. She wanted Bulma to get occupied with someone else so she would have a chance at him. Bulma brought Vegeta out of his trance and he looked up into her cerulean orbs. Kami she had the most radiant blue eyes he had ever seen in his life.  
  
"Uhh, Vegeta. Are you ok?" Bulma asked while waving her hand in front of his face. Vegeta scowled and gently grabbed her hand.  
  
"I'm fine. How do you know all of this?"  
  
"Zane told me, but I practically begged him. He wouldn't tell anyone." Vegeta narrowed his eyes and looked at the ground. ~ So, the little whore wants to play a little game. I can deal with that! ~ Vegeta smirked and Bulma stared at him curiously. What was he up to now?  
  
"So, what are we going to do now?" Vegeta looked at her and shrugged.  
  
"Just forget about it. I mean, she didn't do anything. We're still together." He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. "Right?" Bulma smiled at him. She loved it when he was like this. He would show off how much he cared for her in the simplest of gestures.  
  
"Yea." Vegeta kissed her lightly on the lips and then he did the most unsuspecting thing. He grabbed her ass! Bulma gasped and looked up at Vegeta with wide eyes. He was looking at someone behind them and winked. Bulma quickly turned her gaze around to see Hank with two thumbs up at Vegeta. As soon as he saw Bulma look at him, he waved at her nervously. She smirked at him and then looked back at Vegeta with a raised eyebrow and a smile that tugged at the corner of her lips. Vegeta was already staring at her and then he raised both of his eyebrows in a flirtatious manner. Bulma playfully slapped his arm and turned whipped her body around to walk away, but Vegeta again grabbed her from behind and pulled her into him so her back was crushed to his chest.  
  
"Am I not allowed to do that or something?" Vegeta whispered while he nuzzled his face in her hair. Bulma smiled and wrapped her arms around his.  
  
"Well, I won't say no, but at least not here in front of everyone and my parents." Vegeta smiled; unnoticed since his face was covered by blue hair and he held onto her tighter. Bulma chuckled and leaned her head back against his shoulder.  
  
"You know, you are so bad." Vegeta chuckled evilly.  
  
"I know, but you know you like it."  
  
"Oh yea, definitely." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. He smirked and released his hold on her. Bulma turned around and gazed right into his eyes. Those dark onyx eyes that she has grown to love so much. She has always had a certain love for the dark haired boy next door, but she hasn't ever told a single soul and she didn't plan on ever telling someone.  
  
"I have something to ask you." Bulma looked at him questionably.  
  
"Ok, how would you like to go to a cabin in the mountains when winter arrives?" Bulma's eyes brightened and she smiled in excitement.  
  
"Really?! I've always wanted to do that! How did you know?"  
  
"Well, you always talked about it when we were younger, so I thought that maybe you'd like to go. Think of it as another birthday present." Bulma jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Yes. I'd love to go. When are we going?" She asked as she looked up at him in anxiety.  
  
"Well, I was thinking sometime in January when it's cold and there's a lot of snow. We can go snowmobiling, or snowboarding, or skiing. Whatever you want to do."  
  
"Whatever I want?" Bulma ran her finger down his chest and bit her bottom lip while raising her eyebrows. Vegeta smirked sexily and raised his eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"If it inv-"Bulma! Vegeta!" Chi-Chi, 18, Goku, and Krillin came running up to them completely out of breath. Vegeta looked at them irritably and scowled. He then let go of Bulma and crossed his arms.  
  
"What? We were in the middle of something." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Well sorrrrry! Its just that we think you two should see this. It is unbelievable! And I know Bulma is just gonna flip!"  
  
"What? Me flip? What is it?" Bulma said a little too low for comfort. Chi-Chi and 18 pulled on her arms and dragged her into the house. The boys hot on their heels. All six of them crept over to the bathroom door and heard moaning inside. Bulma leaned her head against the door and her eyes widened and she gritted her teeth.  
  
"It's Yamucha." She said in a dangerously low tone. "GRRRRRRRR!!!" Bulma slammed her fist on the door hard so the couple inside of the bathroom could hear over the groaning. The noise suddenly stopped and Bulma looked about ready to kill.  
  
"Whoever is in there, come out right now!! I don't think people want to hear you two while they walk by the bathroom!" Bulma stepped away from the bathroom and clenched her fists. The door unlocked and the doorknob turned. Everyone's eyes widened as soon as they saw the two occupants.  
  
"YAMUCHA!! SASHA!! WHAT THE FUCK!!" Bulma turned her gaze towards Yamucha and growled.  
  
"Oh hey Bulma. I can ex-"No more excuses! This is the second time that you've played around with another girl in MY house!! Well Yamucha, I'm not mad that it is another girl, you can fuck whoever you want now! I don't care, but I do care that you guys are doing it in my house! Now get out before I throw you out literally!!" Bulma was about to claw his eyes out and believe me, she didn't look too happy with the predicament that was happening. Yamucha gulped nervously, knowing how bad her temper could get and he quickly grabbed Sasha's shoulders and scurried off of Bulma's property.  
  
"Man, you told him B! Maybe, we could get you two on Jerry Springer or something. Looks like you two should work some things out." Krillin remarked. Bulma whipped her head around and growled at him. Krillin just raced behind 18 and held onto her shoulders for protection.  
  
"You are such a wuss Krillin." 18 removed his hands from her shoulders and glared at him. He shrunk back and stood next to Goku.  
  
"Well, he totally deserved it. I think you should have thrown him out."  
  
"Well Chi, he did it again!! I can't believe that bastard! He's a walking dick that fuck's anything with long legs and a short skirt! Oh, he will pay!" Bulma screamed to Chi-Chi but mostly herself.  
  
"Well, at least he didn't do it in your bedroom this time." Bulma growled and gazed dangerously at Goku. Vegeta was utterly confused at this moment. What happened again?  
  
"What are you insane people blabbering about?" He asked angrily.  
  
"You didn't hear about Yamucha and this other girl?" Chi-Chi asked shocked. Vegeta growled and shook his head.  
  
"Man. Well, it was at the Fourth of July party Bulma had here. Yamucha and her were still dating then and they weren't on one of their time outs. Bulma was trying to find Yamucha cause he wasn't anywhere. She gave up and went into her room to do whatever, but when she opened the door, man did she scream. Yamucha was in HER bed fucking this girl who he didn't even know. That's why they weren't together anymore. I guess Bulma was so upset that she forgot to break up with him, so you know, she did when school started and blah blah." Chi-Chi explained. Vegeta scowled and looked over at Bulma in surprise. He couldn't believe that she had to endure something like that. A few tears rolled down the side of her face at remembering the scene that was playing over in her head. It was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen in her life. 18 walked over to Bulma and comforted her in a friendly hug. She whispered some things in her ear and Bulma nodded. She wiped the tears off of her face and smiled at 18.  
  
"Thanks." They hugged once more and parted.  
  
"Are you ok Bulma?" Goku asked concerned for one of his best friends.  
  
"I'm fine Goku. It's just hard to forget such things."  
  
"Oh, I know what you mean."  
  
"Why are you crying over him if you are both over?" Krillin asked skeptically. Bulma chuckled.  
  
"First, I'm not crying over him. If you saw the sight I did, then you'd be crying too. But we were a thing then Krillin. It was hard for me to watch my now ex-boyfriend and another girl gave sex in MY own bed. Don't you think that's a little over the edge?"  
  
"Oh, definitely. Sorry. I didn't know the whole story."  
  
"Think before you speak then Q-Ball." 18 commanded while pointing a finger at him accusingly. Bulma walked by her friends and over to the kitchen. Vegeta slipped away from the four arguing people and followed Bulma into the kitchen. Bulma opened the fridge and hid her head inside.  
  
"Woman?" She didn't move. He crept over to the fridge and stood right beside her. He kneeled down so he was eye level with her. He brought his hand up to her face and cupped her chin in his palm and made her look at him.  
  
"Are you ok?" She blinked and nodded.  
  
"Fine. It's just a thing of the past, but it's so hard to forget." Vegeta enveloped her in a comforting hug and Bulma dug her face into his shoulder.  
  
"Was it that traumatizing?" Bulma chuckled a bit and smiled.  
  
"Oh yea. I'm glad I didn't sleep with him or anything. He's so small!" Now they both laughed out loud and held onto each other for support so they wouldn't fall over in a laughing fit. After a few minutes, they both recovered and just held onto each other. Know one was around to watch or see them since they were all outside, except for their four quarreling friends.  
  
"So, how do you think Yamucha and Sasha got together?"  
  
"I don't know. They look right for each other. A slut and a player seem fit for each other, don't you think?"  
  
"Sounds right to me. Does a genius and a jock seem right for each other too?"  
  
"If you're referring to us, then I am no jock."  
  
"Does badass sound better?"  
  
"Much and yes I do. Opposite's attract don't they oh genius one?" Bulma nudged him in the chest with her elbow.  
  
"It is proven that they do, but Sasha and Yamucha aren't opposites. They are one and the same."  
  
"Oh well. So what are we doing for the rest of your party?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. I don't care." They stood up from where they were resting and pondered over to their friends.  
  
"Yamucha, what happened back there? I mean first we were out to get them, then we were in the bathroom umm…fooling around."  
  
"I'm just as puzzled as you. I guess we both developed feelings for each other while we teamed up to get Bulma and Vegeta."  
  
"Ohhhhh."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamucha and Sasha were driving in Yamucha's car on their way to Bulma's birthday party.  
  
"So, first you find Bulma and flirt with her while I find Vegeta and flirt with him. Then I get him interested and I kiss him while you kiss Bulma. But incase Bulma storms in here cause she doesn't want to do anything with you, I force myself on Vegeta and she sees us and kabaam! She cries and you go comfort her."  
  
"You got it. You're a good listener."  
  
"I know." Sasha smirked and then gazed up at Yamucha. Yamucha felt a pair of eyes on him and he looked over at Sasha. She quickly turned her head towards the ground and blushed. Yamucha smiled and kept his eyes on the road. They arrived at Bulma's house in a matter of minutes and hopped out of his car. They walked side by side and into the huge yellow house. It was very crowded where they entered and they pushed themselves out into the open, but not before Sasha got pushed into Yamucha and he ended up catching her. As soon as their eyes locked, I swear fireworks were shooting off.  
  
"Do you wanna go somewhere more quiet?" Yamucha asked seductively.  
  
"Yea." Yamucha kissed her roughly on the lips and dragged them both over to the vacant bathroom. Then I guess you can only imagine what they did in there. After about twenty minutes, someone pounded on the door and then asked them o come out. Yamucha could tell it was Bulma since he knew her voice all too well and she didn't sound too happy. They put back on their clothes and Sasha opened the door.  
  
"YAMUCHA!! SASHA!! WHAT THE FUCK!!" Both of them cringed at her voice and Yamucha knew he was in deep shit. He just fucked another girl in her house again.  
  
"Oh hey Bulma. I can ex-"No more excuses! This is the second time that you've played around with another girl in MY house!! Well Yamucha, I'm not mad that it is another girl, you can fuck whoever you want now! I don't care, but I do care that you guys are doing it in my house! Now get out before I throw you out literally!!" Yamucha knew the look she was giving him and it wasn't a good one. She was ready to kill him, so he thought fast and grabbed Sasha and ran for his fucking life! They ran out to his car and hopped in and drove away to no place in particular. They were both shocked and wide-eyed at what they did.  
  
"Yamucha, what happened back there? I mean first we were out to get them, then we were in the bathroom umm…fooling around."  
  
"I'm just as puzzled as you. I guess we both developed feelings for each other while we teamed up to get Bulma and Vegeta."  
  
"Ohhhhh."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Whew!! Man, hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW and tell me what you think. If you have any other ideas please tell me in a review! Well, I'll try to update soon! Till next chapter!! 


	18. A Normal School Day

Who Would've Known  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own em, so get outta ma hair! A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I have been on vaca. A lot and they have no computers! Can you believe that?!! Well anyways, I think you have all waited long enough! Here's chapter 18, enjoy!  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
A Normal School Day  
  
Monday (Two days after Bulma's party)  
  
Bulma punched the buzzing contraption on her nightstand right beside her bed. She opened her eyes groggily and gazed at the red numbers on her digital clock.  
  
"Uggh. Why do I even bother waking up at 5:30 every morning? Duh, cause I take the longest time to get ready!" Bulma chirped to herself. All yesterday, she decided to spend her day sleeping and hanging lazily around the house. Vegeta came over later and they ended up watching Black Hawk Down on DVD. Vegeta brought it over and he convinced Bulma to watch it. He always did like all of the army stuff and blood and everything, but Bulma just wanted to see Josh Hartnett in action! (He is so hot!! ^_^) She stretched out her arms over her head and yawned tiredly. She lifted herself off of her bed and treaded to her bathroom to take a shower. After twenty minutes, she emerged from her enormous washroom and softly walked over to her closet to pick out an outfit. She found one after picking out nine different outfits and then throwing them back in her closet and slipped the silky smooth clothes on her still moist body. Her attire consisted of a sleek khaki mini skirt that rested about four inches above her knees, a royal blue tank top that hugged her chest tightly and made her bust look bigger, and a white ¾ quarter sleeved blouse that she wore over her tank top. She also wore white sandals with a two-inch heel to accompany her perfect outfit. She glided over to her bathroom and dried her hair and decided to put it up in a high ponytail. After she was done, Bulma quickly skipped over to her full-length mirror and took a good look at her self.  
  
"Perfect!" She smiled to herself and ran to her bathroom to apply her make- up. After thirty minutes, Bulma took one last look at herself in the mirror and giggled happily at the results of her hard work. She looked like she was literally glowing.  
  
"Oh wait till Vegeta sees me!" She grabbed her purse and raced down the stairs to the kitchen to get a well-deserved breakfast. She was all but starving. As soon as she arrived in the kitchen her eyes she stopped abruptly. Vegeta was sitting down at the kitchen table waiting for her mother to get finished with cooking breakfast. Vegeta heard her trample down the stairs and enter the kitchen, so he knew she was there.  
  
"Hey Vegeta. I didn't know you were coming over." Vegeta decided to glance over at her and his eyes practically bugged out of its sockets and he gawked at her. Bulma stared at him, completely loving the fact that he was gawking at her and she smirked/smiled.  
  
"Do you like my outfit?" She spun around slowly so his wandering eyes could take in every ounce of her form. Vegeta suddenly realized what he was doing and he regained his composure. His cheeks took a light crimson color and he nodded, visibly embarrassed. Bulma smiled and skipped over to his stiff body and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks. So what are you doing over here?"  
  
"Uh.my mom isn't feeling good and she couldn't make breakfast and I thought that I could give you a ride today. Do you have a problem with that?" Bulma had a worried expression on her face and she couldn't help but sigh.  
  
"Is your mom ok?"  
  
"Of course. It's just a cold." Bulma's expression faltered a bit and then she nodded. Mrs. Briefs suddenly popped her head besides Bulma's and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Good morning sweetie! How are you this very beautiful day?" Mrs. Briefs chirped in her usual high-pitched tone. Bulma smiled faintly up at her and brought her hand up to her cheek to wipe off the lipstick that was left over from her mom's intrusion.  
  
"I'm fine. What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Oh! I'm making eggs, bacon, and pancakes."  
  
"Cool." Mrs. Briefs strolled back over to the stove and finished up making their breakfast. After Bulma and Vegeta ate their breakfast, they grabbed their stuff and headed out the door to Vegeta's Lamborghini. They cruised over to their school and entered the student parking lot. They met up with Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, and 18 as soon as they parked and they chatted for a while before the bell rang.  
  
"So when is your first game guys?" Bulma asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Actually, we have one on Thursday at the other teams hometown in East City. The coach wants us to stay after longer to like 8:30 just so we can practice before the game starts." Krillin answered before any of his friends.  
  
"Oh, well I'm sure you guys will win. If anyone can beat the crap out of anyone it sure is you guys." Chi-Chi exclaimed. They all started giggling and laughing except for Vegeta of course. He just smirked and snaked his arm around Bulma's waist possessively. Bulma looked up at him and smiled and Vegeta just smirked at her and pulled her closer to him. He wasn't nervous anymore when it came down to showing affection to his woman in front of everyone. He got used to it since she never let him alone and was always kissing him.  
  
"Don't worry boys, we'll all be there to cheer you on." 18 said as she put her arms over Chi-Chi and Bulma's shoulders.  
  
"Yea, so you better win cause we ain't drivin all the way out there to see you lose." Bulma joked. The girls all giggled and the guys narrowed their eyes at them.  
  
"Ringgggggggg!" The bell rang signaling for all of the students to enter the school and go to homeroom. The six of them all walked into the school and over to their lockers. Chi-Chi and Bulma treaded side by side over to the hallway where their lockers were located and it was jammed.  
  
"Kami! How are we suppose to get through here?" Chi-chi screeched over the loud talking and yelling of the other people.  
  
"We'll just push through." Bulma took a few steps forward and then quickly jumped back after almost being squashed when a kid was pushed into another and he fell to the ground. He quickly got up and looked as if he was ready to kill.  
  
"Did you push me?" He was tall and sort of a muscular, very intimidating person. He looked at the guy who he presumed pushed him and lifted him off of the ground by his shirt.  
  
"Uhh.uhhh..sorry?" A little guy said completely breaking out in a sweat. The taller boy punched his fist into his hand then started pounding on the little guy. Bulma gasped and took another few steps back as so not to get hit. Chi-Chi ran up to her side to check and see if she was ok.  
  
"Are you ok Bulma? You almost got hammered!"  
  
"I'm ok, but that was too close for comfort. Where are the teachers when you need them?" Just then Goku and Vegeta came running up to them from another hallway.  
  
"Are you guys ok? We heard about the fight and that it was by your lockers. You're not hurt are you?" Goku asked frantically clutching onto Chi-Chi and eyeing her body to see any types of injuries.  
  
"We're fine Goku, but man, that bigger guy almost nailed Bulma. She had to jump out of the way just to avoid getting pummeled." Vegeta growled and looked at Bulma apparently worried.  
  
"Are you ok? Did he touch you?" He asked in a low threatening growl while looking at Bulma straight in the eyes. She didn't like the look that said 'I'll-kill-him-if-he-touched-you'.  
  
"I'm ok. Just a bit shaken up." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her and then did a once over of her body to make sure she was ok. A couple of male teachers came running into the hallway and tried to break up the fight, but instead just got hit themselves. After about ten minutes, five teachers finally got a hold of the attacker and led him down to the principal's office. The kid who got beat on was a mess. His face was covered in blood and he had quite a lot of bruises on him too. A couple of the teachers picked him up and hurried over to the nurse's office to tend to his wounds.  
  
"Ok everyone! Back to class!" A female teacher yelled out to all of the students that were gathered at the scene. Bulma and Chi-Chi kissed their boyfriends goodbye and quickly left to their first period class.  
  
"Wow Chi. That fight was pretty messy. That little guy didn't even deserve it." Bulma whispered to Chi-Chi in the middle of writing notes.  
  
"I know. All he did was push him and then a fight brawls out, but you know it was kind of flattering to know that our boys care for us. I mean, Vegeta looked like he was about to kill the guy if you said he touched you."  
  
"Yea. It's still kinda hard to get use to Vegeta actually having feelings." Both girls giggled and suddenly they were the topic of the class.  
  
"Excuse me! Ms. Mau, Ms. Briefs! Do you two have something to share with the class?"  
  
"Umm.no ma'am." Bulma answered and both girls blushed, visibly embarrassed. They heard snickers from the side of the room and whipped their heads around to glare at whoever dared laugh at them. It was Yamucha and believe me, Bulma and Chi-Chi gave him their most deadliest glares ever. Yamucha cringed under their gazes and whimpered in fear. Bulma and Chi-Chi 'humphed' at each other and nodded their heads in accomplishment.  
  
Science  
  
18 and Krillin were sitting in the back of the room writing down notes for a big test that they have at the end of the week. Krillin started dozing off and 18 poked him in the side.  
  
"Wake up baldie. All you need is another detention for sleeping in class."  
  
"Yea anyways."  
  
"Did you hear about the fight this morning?"  
  
"Yea. I also heard that Bulma also got hit by one of the guy's punches."  
  
"What? Are you kidding me?"  
  
"Nope. She almost got toppled on when the fight started too."  
  
"Grrr.I swear I'll kill that guy! He almost- "Ahem! 18, do you have a more interesting topic than this to share with the class?" 18 yelled a little too loud for just Krillin to hear and Mr. Grettini interrupted her.  
  
"Well, I do have a more interesting topic than this bullshit that you're trying to teach us, but I don't want to share it with the class."  
  
"Hmph. So I see. You have detention with me tomorrow after school for cursing to a teacher."  
  
"Don't expect me to be there gaywad!"  
  
"Excuse me! That is another detention for you Ms. 18!" Mr. Grettini turned around and continued writing on the chalkboard.  
  
"Hmph. Well, isn't that a shock?" She asked Krillin and he just shook his head in disbelief.  
  
Gym  
  
"Ok everyone! Get in your usual spots and follow the movie correctly. If I see you actually hit someone I'll send you down to the principal's office immediately." The lights turned off and the movie began. Vegeta and Goku were standing next to each other kicking in the air and punching at an imaginary person.  
  
"So Vegeta, you were really worried about Bulma this morning." Goku stated absent-minded. Vegeta glanced at him and scowled.  
  
"I wasn't worried, just trying to get a good excuse to fight someone, but she blew it."  
  
"Aha. Just because she said he didn't hurt her you wouldn't go after him. I see."  
  
"Shut up Kakarott before I punch your face in." Goku smiled and continued on with his exercising.  
  
Before Lunch  
  
The bell rang for fourth period to end and everyone came zipping out of their classrooms. It seemed that the whole day so far was focused on the fight that happened earlier that morning and how Bulma almost got squished. Bulma and Chi-Chi pushed through the crowded hall over to their lockers and put their books away.  
  
"Man, I can't wait for school to be over." Chi-Chi remarked while closing her locker.  
  
"I know. I was thinking that I'd work on my bike when I get home."  
  
"That's cool. Well, my sister took that job for Vegeta's mom so now I have to drive her over there and pick her up."  
  
"Really? Maybe you can come over when you drop her off."  
  
"Yea! What a great idea! I'll do that. Then maybe we can go out, just the two of us to a club or something. Without our boyfriends." Chi-Chi had a devious look on her face and Bulma just chuckled.  
  
"Ok, fine with me. I bet you they'd get so jealous if we tell them."  
  
"Yea. I've never had a problem with Goku being jealous or anything, but Vegeta's another story." Both girls giggled and then gasped as a pair of arms each went around their waists.  
  
"Boo!" Chi-Chi and Bulma jumped in surprise and turned around to see Goku and Vegeta holding onto them.  
  
"Now what were you two talking about that we would get so jealous?" Goku asked with a serious tone. Chi-Chi and Bulma looked at each other and nodded in confirmation.  
  
"Just that we were going to go to a club tonight while you guys had football practice. We were thinking about picking us up some other cute guys and bringing them home with us." Bulma explained with a playful voice. Both guys eyes widened and their hold on the girls tightened.  
  
"You're joking right?" Goku asked while looking at Chi-Chi with innocent eyes. Her knees almost buckled at the look he was giving her. He was so cute when he was like this.  
  
"Maybe." Bulma answered for her friend who couldn't even swallow right. Vegeta smirked and lowered his head towards her face. His lips found her ear and he whispered gently.  
  
"You better not or you'll regret it." His hot breath tickled Bulma's neck and she smirked at his choice of words. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face up to his so their noses were about a centimeter apart.  
  
"Oh and just what are you going to do about it?" Vegeta's face turned into an amused expression and he just smirked at her.  
  
"Well, first I wou-"Ringggggggg!" The bell for fifth period rang and everyone who was late ran for the cafeteria.  
  
"We'll finish this later." Vegeta told Bulma and Goku agreed. All four of them ran to the lunchroom as well as a few others just before the teachers started handing out detentions for being late.  
  
Period 8 Driver's Ed.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma came waltzing in through the door side by side with Vegeta's hand snaked around her waist possessively and Bulma carrying her books. Chi-Chi signaled for the two to sit down by her and their friends and Bulma and Vegeta strolled over to them. Yamucha and Sasha were sitting together on the other side of the room next to each other and glaring at the couple who walked in. Bulma caught their glares and glared back just as fiercely. Rinngggggg!  
  
"Ok everyone, now class has started. Now we will begin to actually drive the cars today. I will call out a group of three people and they will follow me out to the car. The rest of you will watch a movie on how to read signs and driving safety and stuff. Ok, Gary, Eric, and Sasha." Sasha growled and stood up from her seat. She glared at Bulma as she walked by her and Bulma just had to restrain herself from just getting up and strangling her to death. The three students followed Mrs. Hudson outside and the rest of the students watched the movie. This gave everyone a chance to have plenty of make-out sessions including our six well-known friends. ^_^  
  
After School  
  
Chi-Chi, Bulma, Goku, and Vegeta exited the school together with their hands laced together. (As in couples! Goku and Chi-Chi had their hands locked and Bulma and Vegeta had theirs!) Krillin and 18 skipped at the end of 8th period and they never came back so the four teenagers spent a little bit of extra time looking for them, but never found them.  
  
"Finally!! School's over!" Chi-Chi chirped happily.  
  
"Yea, but we have to stay in school for football." Goku stated sadly.  
  
"Oh I know Goku honey, but you'll make the best of it. Come walk me to Bulma's car."  
  
"So what are you gonna do while I'm at football practice woman?"  
  
"Well, since we usually do everything together after school, me and Chi are going to that club we were talking to you guys earlier about." Goku and Vegeta's eyes widened and their mouth's went agape.  
  
"B-But I thought that y-you were joking about that." Goku stuttered.  
  
"Nope. I told you we were. Well, me and Bulma better get on our way." Chi-Chi exclaimed. They each kissed their unable to move because of being shocked boyfriends on the cheek and skipped happily over to Bulma's Ferrari. Bulma stuck the keys in the ignition and revved the engine. That got the boys out of their trance and they stared as their girlfriends drove over to Bulma's. Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and nodded at each other.  
  
"I'll go tell the coach an excuse." Vegeta grunted in agreement and ran over to his car and waited for Goku to get back into his own car.  
  
A/N: OoOoOoOo!! What do the boys have planned to do while the girl's go to this club? Will they be caught or will there be other surprises? Find out next chapter! Later Days 


	19. Sneaky Is My Middle Name

Who Would've Known  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
PLEASE READ!!!!!!!! A/N: I want to thank all of my reviewers and readers for sticking around to read! PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW! I would love to make it up to 100 reviews and I need all of you people out there to make it happen. You all give me inspiration, so thank you so much for reviewing and reading! Oh and this is to Geta, thanks for telling me that ponder means to think, but I looked it up in the dictionary and it defined it as to consider. So the way I write my story is that my character ponders over to someone which means that they are considering walking over to someone. But thanks for telling me anyway. Ok, here's ch.19 Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Sneaky Is My Middle Name  
  
Goku drove behind Vegeta as they sped to get back to Vegeta's house. Vegeta pulled into his development and Goku followed as they anxiously got closer to Capsule Corp. Suddenly Vegeta turned onto another street 3 blocks away from Capsule Corp. and turned around and parked on the side of the road. Goku did the same except he parked behind Vegeta and he got out of his car. He strolled over to Vegeta's and opened the passenger seat and hopped in.  
  
"What are we doing? I thought we were going to your house."  
  
"And what? Risk having those wenches see our vehicles? I don't think so. We can see Capsule Corp. perfectly from here, so we know when they leave."  
  
"Ohhhhh. I see. But we're not dressed to go to a club."  
  
"Hmm.for once, you're right. Come on, we'll sneak over to my house and you can borrow some of my clothes. Let's go." They both got of the Lamborghini and Vegeta locked the doors. They quickly ran as fast as they could over to Vegeta's house without being seen by anyone. They entered his house and quickly fled to Vegeta's room. On their way there, they met up with Vegeta's sister, Lena.  
  
"Hey Veggie.and Goku! I thought you two had practice?"  
  
"Shut up runt! We skipped, now leave us alone." Vegeta squawked in his sister's face. They continued on to his room and were about to slam his door until he heard his sister say something.  
  
"Kami, what a grouch you are. Oh and Bulma called." Vegeta and Goku stopped dead in their tracks and Vegeta treaded over to his sister and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"Hey! Let me go!" Lena tried to struggle against her brother, but he was just too strong.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"Ughhhh! She just said that she'd call you after she gets home or something like that. I don't know what she was talking about." Vegeta let go of her shoulders and Lena rubbed them gently.  
  
"That hurt you big bully!"  
  
"Good." Was all Vegeta said before he slammed his door shut. Vegeta stomped directly over to his dresser and threw some clothes at Goku.  
  
"Put these on. You can change in my bathroom." Goku took the clothes and fled to the bathroom that was connected to Vegeta's room. Vegeta also picked a pair of clothing and quickly got changed. He chose to wear a pair of black baggy pants and a white wife beater with a leather jacket on top. After a few minutes Goku emerged from his bathroom wearing a black T-shirt and green baggy pants.  
  
"I like these clothes Vegeta. Thanks."  
  
"Sure. Whatever." He said subconsciously while peeking into Bulma's open window to see if he could see her. Luckily, she was there with Chi-Chi and they were giggling and finding clothes to wear. Suddenly Bulma and Chi-Chi started to undress and Vegeta watched more intensely with a smirk plastered on his face. Goku noticed his change in facial features and looked at him confusedly.  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta? Are they there?"  
  
"Shut up Kakarott! Of course they are."  
  
"Why are you looking at them like that?"  
  
"What do you mean?" A light crimson rose to Vegeta's cheeks, but he kept on staring anyways. His eyes widened and his mouth suddenly dropped as he saw Bulma take off her bra. (Vegeta is so naughty.^_^) Goku noticed this and he didn't waste anytime to sit next to Vegeta and look in Bulma's window.  
  
"What are you" Goku cut his sentence short as he finally saw what Vegeta was looking at. His mouth suddenly dropped and he couldn't help but blush fiercely. Vegeta finally noticed that Goku was next to him and staring at HIS woman.  
  
"Kakarott!" Goku suddenly came out of his daze and looked at a fuming Vegeta. He was clenching his fists into tiny balls and he was about to unleash his anger on him.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta. I didn't mean to. It just.well um.she was right there! What else was I suppose to look at?"  
  
"Try finding your woman? Don't look at mine!" Vegeta seethed.  
  
"Alright I'll do that. Calm down or Bulma might be able to hear you yelling." Vegeta growled at Goku, but calmed down as Goku recommended. They both kept peeping into Bulma's window like peeping toms and Goku finally found Chi-Chi. She was getting changed in the bathroom and Goku couldn't help but stare as she got undressed. I mean what guy can just stop looking at a naked girl? It's like impossible, unless she is ugly.  
  
At Bulma's House  
  
"So Bulma. Do you think the guy's took our bait?"  
  
"I'm not sure Chi. I mean, if they didn't come after us, then I guess they must really trust us. But if they do come, then they must either one, not trust us completely, two, they don't trust the other people in the club, or three, they are over-protective boyfriends."  
  
"I agree completely. Well, let's try to look our best anyways if they do come."  
  
"Ok. Now what to wear? Aha. This one definitely." Bulma pulled out a black mini skirt and a baby blue tank top to go with it.  
  
"Oh nice outfit! Now what should I wear?"  
  
"This one." Bulma handed Chi-Chi a pair of black hip huggers and a red three-quarter sleeved top with a low V-neck and rose above her belly button.  
  
"Ohhhhhh! Perfect! I'll go change in the bathroom."  
  
"Ok, I'll change in here." Chi-Chi escaped to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. As soon as Chi-Chi shut the door, Bulma took off her clothes leaving just her bra and panties on and decided to change into a strapless bra. So she grabbed one from her dresser drawer and took off the bra she had on. She quickly clipped the strapless on and then jumped as she heard a loud scream.  
  
"That sounded just like Vegeta." She muttered under her breath. "Maybe it was." She tried to convince herself. She quickly changed into her outfit and knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"Chi! Did you hear that?"  
  
"Yea. That sounded like Vegeta! I was just washing my face and I spilt water all over the floor when I heard someone scream."  
  
"Yea. Maybe they did come after all."  
  
"Yea. Let me get changed and then we can do our make-up."  
  
"Alright." After thirty minutes, Chi-Chi and Bulma were ready to go and they raced down the stairs and out to their cars.  
  
"Let's go get something to eat first. Ok?" Bulma asked and Chi-Chi agreed.  
  
"Yea, maybe we'll even be able to spot our boys coming too." Bulma nodded and they both got in Bulma's car and pulled out of the driveway. As soon as they pulled out, Vegeta and Goku both trotted out of Vegeta's house and sneakily slithered through people's yards to get to vehicles. Bulma stopped at the stop sign about 3 blocks from her house and noticed two very familiar looking cars just on the connecting street.  
  
"Chi? Look, it's a Lamborghini and a 65 Mustang. Both the same colors as Goku and Vegeta's. They did come! Vegeta did yell!" Both girls giggled and thought about how sweet it was for their boyfriends to follow them.  
  
"What's taking them so long at the stop sign?" Goku asked as he scratched his head. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"They must have seen our cars. Shit! I knew we should have parked a little bit more down the street than that."  
  
"Oh man. We're still gonna follow them right?"  
  
"Hell yea. We'll just have to make sure they don't see us." Vegeta smirked and he waited for the girls to drive away from the stop sign before he walked up to Goku's Mustang.  
  
"We're taking your car. I don't feel like scratching mine up."  
  
"Ok." They both hopped into the car with Vegeta driving since he 'knew-how- to-drive-sneakily-and-unnoticed'.  
  
"So Kakarott, what excuse did you tell the coach?"  
  
"Well, I said that you had a stomach problem, like something was wrong with your appendix and that I had to drive you to the hospital right away.  
  
"What? That's what you said? That is the stupidest excuse I have ever heard of."  
  
"Sorry Vegeta. It was all I could think of besides food." Vegeta cursed under his breath about the stupidity of Goku and what a small brain he has. After no time, they caught up with Bulma and Chi-Chi and found out that they were stopping at a restaurant to eat first.  
  
"Good! I'm hungry!"  
  
"Shut up Kakarott! You're always hungry."  
  
"Well so are you. You can't deny food either." Vegeta scowled at him and pondered for a second. (That one was for you Geta! ( )  
  
"Fine, we'll eat, but don't order a lot. It'll take longer to serve than what they are getting." Goku pouted but agreed. They both walked in after Bulma and Chi-Chi made their way to a table. Vegeta grabbed a menu for him and Goku and they hid their faces behind them because the girls had a clear view of them.  
  
"Hmmm.I think I'm gonna get the turkey club sandwich." Goku stated while reading the menu. Vegeta just rolled his eyes and continued to watch the girls talk and giggle.  
  
"How many sir?" The hostess asked Vegeta.  
  
"Two, non-smoking." The hostess nodded and led them to their table, which were two tables behind Bulma and Chi-Chi's.  
  
"May I get you some drinks?" A waiter asked as he took out his tablet and began writing stuff down.  
  
"We already know what we want. Get us six cokes and four turkey club sandwiches."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yea, and oh can you give two complimentary dinners to those two young women over there?" Vegeta pointed to Bulma and Chi-Chi. The waiter smirked and nodded.  
  
"Who do you want it to be from?"  
  
"Just say it's on the house and we'll pay for only the complimentary dinners. Let them pay for the rest."  
  
"Alright sir. I'll be right back with your drinks." The waiter left and Goku looked at Vegeta weirdly.  
  
"Umm Vegeta. Why did you just buy them more food?"  
  
"Cause that means that they will stay here longer and that gives us more time to sort things through."  
  
"Ohhhhhhh. Good idea."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Bulma, I swear I saw Goku's Mustang following us when we came here."  
  
"Really? Then they must be here. But where?"  
  
"Well knowing them, they would want food so they had to come in."  
  
"Maybe it was those two guys who came in here with those menus in front of their faces."  
  
"I bet. Well, I guess our plan worked." They winked at each other and suddenly their dinners came over, as well as two other dinners?  
  
"Excuse me, but we didn't order these." Bulma pointed out to the waiter, literally."  
  
"I know miss, it is a complimentary dinner on the house. We are giving them out to two couples a day and you two are one of the lucky ones."  
  
"Really? That is so nice of you. Thank you." Chi-Chi gratefully remarked.  
  
"Your welcome. Enjoy your dinners." Bulma and Chi-Chi each dug into their dinners and Vegeta and Goku watched and waited for their own food to come. Five minutes later, their food came, and they devoured it quickly so they had more time to think of things.  
  
"Ok, first when we go in there, do not let either of them see you." Vegeta was telling Goku all of the rules before they left.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Next, do not dance with anyone if they ask you. I doubt anyone would ask you anyways since you look weird, but I guess I should tell myself more than once." Goku looked at him and just nodded even though he was hurt by his 'friend's' comment.  
  
"Alright mostly, don't do anything. You can buy a few drinks and talk to people, but just don't let the women see you."  
  
"Okey dokey. Hey, what do I do if someone wants to dance with Chi-Chi?"  
  
"Let them unless they try to pull moves on her. Then you can go and beat the shit out of the guy."  
  
"Alright, and what if I see Bulma getting hit on and you don't?"  
  
"I will see if she does. But just in case, you come find me and tell me. Don't try to be all hero. Just worry about your woman. Got it?"  
  
"Yup. This is gonna be so much fun." Vegeta growled at his friend's stupidity and glanced over at Bulma and admired what she was wearing. Then they suddenly got up from their seats, paid for their meal, and left the building. So Vegeta and Goku rose from their seats, both split the bill, and followed after the girls.  
  
A/N: Vegeta and Goku are so naughty! Well, anyway, PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW! I'll try to update as soon as I can. The more reviews, the sooner I'll update! Till next chapter.. Later Days! 


	20. The Club

****

Who Would've Known

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating so fast. I was on vacation where there wasn't a computer in sight. Well, enough excuses, here's chapter twenty. Enjoy!

****

Chapter Twenty

The Club 

Bulma and Chi-Chi arrived at the club and parked in the huge parking lot. The both of them stared at the humungous sign that was lit in florescent blue and green colors that said "The Wild Cat". The girls smiled at each other knowingly and stepped out of Bulma's car. Chi-Chi pulled her pants up so they fell loosely on her hips and Bulma smoothed out her mini skirt. 

"You know, it's too bad that Goku and Vegeta didn't come." Bulma exclaimed while trying to stifle a few giggles.

"I know. Well, I guess we can make the best of it and dance the night away. I mean, there are plenty of hot guys in there."

"Yea. I can't wait! Let's go!" Bulma smiled and giggled girlishly while pulling Chi-Chi to the front door of the club. Goku and Vegeta had already parked and overheard everything the girls just said. They're faces were a bright red color and they were both growling. Now, can someone say jealous? They stormed into the club right after the girls, but made sure to keep away from eye contact. Bulma and Chi-Chi went straight for the bar and Vegeta and Goku just kept their distance, but made sure the girls never left their sight. Chi-Chi sat down on a stool by the bar followed by Bulma. The bartender walked over to them while cleaning out two glasses and setting them down on the table in front of them. He was pretty young, maybe around 24 and had dark blonde hair and adorable brown eyes. He smiled at the two young ladies and winked at them.

"What can I get you two beauties?" Bulma and Chi-Chi blushed at the comment, but smiled back and tried to be polite and flirt a little.

"I'll have a Margarita with no salt." Bulma told the bartender while smiling flirtatiously at him. He just grinned sexily at her and his eyes roamed her body for a few seconds. He was interrupted when Chi-Chi 'ahemed' and he grinned sheepishly at her for a moment.

"What would you like miss?" Chi-Chi nodded and 'humphed' while thinking about what to order.

"I'd like a Strawberry Banana Daiquiri. You can make those right?" The bartender chuckled a bit and nodded his head. He gave one more sexy smile to the both of them before he left over to the other side of the bar to fetch their drinks. Chi-Chi turned to Bulma and eyed her curiously. Bulma looked at her in confusion and started getting agitated.

"What Chi?"

"He likes you." She said in an unemotional way.

"You think so?" Bulma asked as she turned her whole self towards Chi-Chi.

"I know so. He was staring at your chest for like a minute." Bulma rolled her eyes and giggled a bit.

"Well then he likes my chest, not me." Chi-Chi smiled at her and giggled herself.

"He doesn't know you and you don't know him, so you're both evenly matched. I say you flirt with him a while and then dump him." Vegeta and Goku were sitting at the other end of the bar trying to listen in on everything they said. Vegeta's ears perked up when he heard Chi-Chi say flirt with him and then dump him. What was she talking about? Was she talking about himself? 

"No, that's too harsh Chi. I couldn't do that to him."

"Then flirt and leave him here. That's why we're here. Flirt, dance, and be girls."

"But we have boyfriends Chi. They hold us back from having any fun, unless they're here that is." Bulma looked down and soon enough Vegeta realized that they weren't talking about him. They didn't even know he was here. Vegeta sighed and kept a watchful eye on the bartender as he approached HIS woman and Chi-Chi. Suddenly out of no where, a girl with light red hair and green eyes came up to him and sat on his lap. He stared at her in shock and she just held his face to hers and smiled sexily at him.

"Hey cutie. You look like one who can handle a woman. Wanna get a room?" She asked as she planted kisses on his cheek. He growled and pushed her off of him. She landed on the ground with a yelp and she rubbed at her rear. 

"How dare you! I offer you an opportunity of a lifetime and you just push me away! You bastard!"

"Fuck off bitch. I'm taken." She growled and stomped off to another group of guys who just started groping her as soon as she sat on them.

"Here's your drinks." He set their drinks down in front of them and Bulma and Chi-Chi said their thanks and took a sip.

"Mmmm…this is so good." Bulma added with a bit of enthusiasm. The bartender smiled at her once again and looked at both of the girls. Sure they were both beautiful, but he was more interested in the blue haired one. She was unusual and he liked that. Maybe he could have them both tonight, he could always try. He smirked at them and eyed Chi-Chi up and down. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze and turned around to look at the dance floor. Then her head shot up as she heard a girl scream and yell at someone from the other end of the bar. Bulma did the same as Chi-Chi and gazed curiously over to where the commotion was. Suddenly a guy with short black hair and deep red ruby eyes came gliding over to Chi-Chi. He stood in front of her and smiled with a cute and innocent face that reminded her of her Goku.

"Hey baby. I saw you all alone over here and I thought that maybe you would like to dance." He asked as he ran his hand over her face and cupped her cheek. He then extended his hand out to her for the taking. Chi-Chi leaned back a bit and glanced over to Bulma to see her still looking at the commotion. She looked deeply into his red burning eyes that were very reassuring and comforting to look at. She smiled back at him and graciously took his hand. Bulma took this chance to realize that her friend was going somewhere and she smiled happily at her and gave her a thumbs up. Chi-Chi was led onto the dance floor and the song "American Woman" by Lenny Kravitz blared through the speakers. Bulma glanced at the guy who was in the middle of the whole spotlight and found him to look very familiar. A little too familiar. Ah yes, that was Vegeta! As soon as the girl ran off Vegeta turned his head towards the bar and shook it while running his hand through his hair. He turned his gaze back over towards Bulma and saw her staring right at him. He quickly turned his head the other way and cursed under his breath. Did she know it was him? Bulma just giggled and returned her attention to her drink. Goku stared intently at his girlfriend and the guy dancing with her. He was going to make sure that Chi-Chi wouldn't get hurt and that the guy wouldn't try to take advantage of her or something. He growled as he watched the guy put his arm around her waist and pull her into his chest for a little bit of grinding. Vegeta glanced at Goku and then at Chi-Chi and the other guy. What kind of woman would do that to her boyfriend? 

Chi-Chi felt herself get pulled into his rock hard chest and she stared up into his lust-filled eyes. He started running wet kisses down the side of her neck and her eyes widened in shock. Goku was blowing his top right about now. How dare he! He was about to storm over there until he saw Chi-Chi take action. She pushed herself away from him with her hands and he looked at her with confusion and anger. 

"I'm sorry, but you're going too fast. I already have a boyfriend and I don't cheat. So get your slimy paws off of me." She fled from his sight and back over to the bar where she was sitting before. But when she got there, Bulma was gone and so was that bartender. 

"Where'd she go?" Chi-Chi whispered to herself. She shook her head and sat back down where she was. She saw another bartender come up to her and ask her if she wanted a drink.

"Yea, I want a water." 

"Comin right up." He poured spring water into a glass and handed over to the raven-haired girl. She took it as politely as possible and smiled sweetly at the older man. She drank all of her water and looked around the crowded room for her blue haired friend.

Bulma was sitting on her stool drinking the rest of her drink while watching Chi-Chi and that guy dance. That bartender's shift was over and he found another girl more interesting than her to bring home with him. She had no idea that he wanted to go that far so she was glad. She just swallowed the rest of her drink when someone tapped her shoulder. She whipped her head around and saw the cutest brown haired blue eyed guy she had ever seen. 

"Hey. I saw you over here and I wondered if you wanted to dance or something. If you want we could always chat first. Doesn't matter to me." Bulma smiled at his sweetness and nodded her head while standing up and taking his extended hand. 

"We can talk and dance at the same time. Come on." She pulled him onto the dance floor and started dancing to the song "Heavy" by Collective Soul. (If you haven't heard of them before, it's a really cool rock band. I absolutely love them ^_^) 

"So what's your name?" Bulma asked over the loud music.

"Rich, but everyone calls me Richie. What's yours?" He replied in the same tone of voice.

"Bulma."

"That's a pretty name." Bulma blushed a bit and smiled sweetly at him.

"Thanks." They concentrated on dancing and didn't speak for about another minute or so.

"So where do you live?" Richie asked.

"Capsule Corps." His eyes widened and he stopped dancing. 

"Wait, you're Bulma Briefs?"

"Yea."

"The one who's going out with Vegeta Ouji?" That was unsuspecting. She thought that he was going to babble on about how she was a billionaire and that her father was a scientist and genius and stuff. But no, he went right to Vegeta.

"Yea, why?" He stepped back from her and glanced over to Vegeta. This was his girlfriend? He's never seen her before, but heard about her beauty. She was beautiful, but that wasn't the point. Now that Vegeta saw him with her, he was going to kill him. 

"Ummm…I gotta go." He turned to walk away but Bulma put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, maybe we could just be friends. I mean, as long as you don't hit on me or anything, Vegeta won't do anything to you." He turned to look at her and he was moving his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"How d-did you know that-"That you were afraid he'd beat you up for touching me or something?" He nodded his head in confirmation. "He's always like that. Don't worry, I got your back. We can keep dancing if you'd like." 

"Umm…no thanks. How about we just talk or something." Bulma looked at him confusedly and just agreed. Why was he so nervous? Oh yea, that's right. Haha, he could probably see Vegeta over by the bar. Yup, she's been keeping tabs on him ever since he was at the restaurant. She smirked as she found that this little game she was playing was quite fun and enjoyable. She followed Richie out of the crowded dance floor and over to the bar once again. She met up with Chi-Chi and she smiled at her.

"Chi, I want you to meet Richie. Richie this is my friend Chi-Chi." Chi-Chi smiled sweetly at him and waved. 

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. How was your dance?" Bulma looked at her and gave her a weird look. 

"Umm…fine. It was great. What did you think Bulma?" 

"It was nice." She sat down and looked over at the other end of the bar where Vegeta and Goku were. She shook her head and just sighed.

"You know what. I have to go. Is there some way I can stay in touch with you Bulma?" He asked while smiling at her. 

"Yea. Here." Bulma pulled a pen out of her purse and wrote her phone number down on his hand. "Call me whenever you want. Just not when I'm sleeping." 

"Sure. It was nice to meet the both of you. Bye." He left the club in a heartbeat and Bulma just turned to Chi-Chi who was curious as hell to know what happened.

"What the hell was that. I said flirt and ditch. Not flirt and give phone number."

"Calm down Chi. We're just friends. He saw Vegeta over there and he got kinda nervous. So we're just going to stay friends, ok?"

"Aha. You still like him. I know it."

"So? I like Vegeta better. He's better than anyone else in the whole world."

"Same with my Goku."

"Yea. I say we go get our boys and have a real good time."

"Hell yea." Both girls got up from their seats and roamed into the huge crowd of dancing strangers. Vegeta and Goku had no idea where they went off to. They couldn't see them while all of this noise and moving around was going on. Suddenly they both felt a pair of arms wrap around their necks and someone kissed them on the cheek. Vegeta knew right away that it was Bulma. Her sweet wet kisses were always on his mind and he never forgot what they felt like. Goku on the other hand didn't know that it was Chi-Chi and he stiffened. His hand wiped off the kiss and he turned around to tell off the girl and saying that he already had a girlfriend until he found out it was his girlfriend.

"Chi! Uhh…hi!"

"Hi to you too. What are you two doing here? I thought you guys had football practice." Chi-Chi slyly said while sitting on Goku's lap.

"Yea anyways. I thought you couldn't miss a practice." Bulma added on to make a point.

"We skipped so we could go with you guys. You know, we would do anything for you right?" Goku remarked still grinning and chuckling nervously.

"Oh yea. That's why you didn't even come sit by us or dance with us or talk to us for the whole time, right?" Bulma asked while glaring at Vegeta. He narrowed his eyes at her and pulled her onto his lap so her legs were dangling off of the side.

"We wanted to surprise you." He whispered into her ear. Bulma shivered at the calmness of his voice and looked deeply into his black onyx orbs. 

"Well, you wanted to surprise us by following us to a restaurant and then keeping an eye on us for the whole entire time we were here? That sounds like stalking."

"OR jealous boyfriends." Chi-Chi stated. Goku lowered his head and surrendered.

"Yea we did. I just didn't want you to go to another guy and leave me. I love you Chi." Chi-Chi gasped and tears welled up in her eyes. 

"I would never leave you Goku. I love you too." She pulled his face to hers and started kissing him roughly on the lips. Goku kissed her back just as rough and hard and Bulma and Vegeta just had to turn away from the sight.

"Ewe." Bulma stuck out her tongue in a disgusted manner and Vegeta just stared at her in wonder. Bulma glanced at him and gazed into the cute face she grew to love.

"You know Vegeta. I wouldn't have cheated on you either and I saw the way you handled that girl back there." Vegeta's eyes widened and he soon calmed down and smirked at her.

"So you knew it was me."

"Who else has hair like that?" Bulma questioned while pointing at his hair. He narrowed his eyes at her and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Bulma smiled at him and kissed him passionately on his soft lips. Vegeta didn't hesitate one bit and inserted his tongue in her mouth to deepen the kiss. They both put in all of the passion and love they felt for each other in that kiss and they knew actions were more of a way of showing their love for each other than words ever could. But that didn't stop them from saying them. Bulma broke apart from him and panted heavily while leaning her forehead on his. 

"I love you Vegeta." She whispered quietly so only he could hear. His eyes shot open and he felt somewhat good that she felt that way. He smiled a genuine smile and wrapped his strong arms around her and squeezed a bit. It took all of the courage he could muster up and he leaned closer to her and quietly whispered in her ear.

"I love you too."

A/N: Awwww!! Wasn't that so cute. They showed their love for each other! I love romances! J Well, please REVIEW AND REVIEW and tell me what you think or if you have any other ideas, please tell me! Till next chapter….Later Days!


	21. The Departure

****

Who Would've Known

Disclaimer: Don't own em! Dame shame if you ask me!

A/N: Hey all of ma reviewers and readers! Thank you so much for reviewing and those of you who didn't please do cause I wanna hear from everyone! I finally made it to 100 reviews!! Yoo hoo!! Well, I jus wanna say thanks to everyone and plez REVIEW AND REVIEW!!!! 

****

Chapter Twenty-One

The Departure

A couple of months later….

__

Rinnnnggggg! The teacher walked into class and shut the door behind her. She waltzed right up to her desk and messed around with a few papers and then stared at her wild students.

"Ok class! Settle down!" Everyone just ignored her and kept on talking and throwing paper and other objects at each other. The teacher grew aggravated and she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"SHUT UP CLASS!" That caught everyone's attention. They all turned around in their seats, shaking at the intensity of her voice. The teacher smiled and stared at her guilty victims.

"Ok, now if you will all take out your books and read from pages 98 to 176. You have all period to do this and this will also be your homework. Now get started." The class groaned and complained and took out their books. But Bulma and Chi-Chi had other things on their mind besides reading. 

"So B, you and Vegeta are leaving today?" Chi-Chi asked while bashing her eyelashes. Bulma chuckled softly at her friend's gesture and leaned in close to whisper to her

"Yea. It's going to be so much fun! There's a cabin we can rent up there and we are bringing up snowmobiles, ice skates, and snowboards." Chi-Chi had a confused look on her face when she listed the last option.

"But you don't know how to snowboard. Last time when Goku tried to teach you, you fell flat on your face when you boarded off of a little ledge on accident. Remember that?" Chi-Chi couldn't hold in her giggles and the teacher glared at her.

"Miss. Mau. Please be quiet so the rest of the students can read. Now on with your reading." Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at her and snickered at Bulma. Bulma smiled at her and nodded her head.

"I actually do remember that. That was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to me. Heck, even Vegeta saw that. I bet you he is just trying to make me look bad in front of him or something." Chi-Chi shrugged at her friend and turned around to glimpse at the clock. She sighed and noticed that the period was almost over. Both girls took out their books and read until the bell rang signaling to leave. They trudged over to their lockers and opened them up with one swift movement. That is Chi-Chi opened hers with one swift movement and Bulma just started punching at her locker. Chi-Chi laughed at her sudden motions to open the jammed locker, but jumped as soon as she heard one very loud punch to the locker. She looked over and saw Vegeta with his fist still touching the medal and a smirk on his face. Bulma glanced back at him and he removed his hand from her view.

"Weakling." Well that ruined the moment. Bulma just glared at him and then pulled her locker open. She exchanged books and slammed her locker shut with one hard kick. She whipped her head around to face Vegeta and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am not a weakling so don't suggest it Vegeta. Where I lack in brawn, I make up with brains." Bulma added triumphantly. He rolled his eyes and snaked his arm around her waist possessively while pulling her in close to his chest. Bulma gazed into his endless dark orbs and became mesmerized by their mysterious nature and gorgeous color. Vegeta was also looking deep within her blue liquid pools as if he could see into her soul. He saw her brilliance, determination, beauty, and pride within those confined orbs. His mind quickly raced, trying to think of something else that would make his heart beat slower and then their vacation to the mountains came to mind. He smirked and held her a bit tighter while she just kept staring into his eyes. Bulma was snapped back into reality as his lips brushed over hers and he whispered quietly to her so only they could hear.

"You're mine this weekend." With that he kissed her fully on the lips and a hot passion fell between the two obsessive people. Chi-Chi stood there dumbfounded, watching her two friends kiss with such affection and love. Suddenly, a pair of strong warm arms curled around her and soft lips nipped at her neck hungrily. Chi-Chi just nervously stood there, shaking uncontrollably. Goku halted his assault on her neck and turned her around.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked with worry evident in his eyes. Chi-Chi moved her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. This little moment reminded her of something and it got to her. 

"N-nothing. I-I'm fine." Goku gazed into her eyes and saw all kinds of emotions swarming around in them. He felt a wretched pain in his heart as he watched fear course through her eyes. He held onto her tighter and enveloped her in a bear hug. Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around him and tears stung the back of her eyes. 

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yea." Chi-Chi wiped at her eyes and pulled away from Goku. She smiled faintly at him and grabbed his hand. They both left Bulma and Vegeta who were right now in a hot make-out session in the middle of the hall and scampered off to their next class. 

Bulma pulled away from Vegeta, regretfully, and her blue pools met with his onyx ones. Vegeta smirked and nipped her nose before pinching her rear and making Bulma gasp. She hit him playfully on the arm and looked at him with devious eyes.

"Later. Now we have to get to class. Come on." She dragged him with her to their next class and made it just before the bell rang. 

****

Skipping the rest of their school day…

"School is so boring! Why do they torture us with their blabbing and detentions? I don't get it!" 18 dramatically remarked while skipping outside where little snowflakes were falling. The snow had already piled up since it started this morning and was about five inches already. Everyone just followed her out and took in a deep breath. Actually, you could see their breath and Goku was struggling to find out why. 

"Guys? Why is there smoke in front of my face? I don't smoke." He asked while swatting the 'smoke' away. Everyone face-vaulted to the ground and stared at the childish teenager.

"Goku, you are so stupid sometimes." Krillin stated matter-of-factly. Goku looked at him with a confused expression and just shrugged. 

"Brrrr! It's cold! Why does it have to be windy and snowing?" Bulma complained while rubbing at her arms with her hands. She cuddled up in her coat and stuck the bottom of her face in the neck part. Vegeta glanced at her and wrapped his arm around her waist and pushed her to his chest. Bulma smiled as she felt the warmth of his body circulate around her and she snuggled in closer to him. 

"Yea, we should be getting a blizzard sooner or later." 18 remarked as she hugged onto Krillin some more. He smiled and pulled her into him for a big hug. 18 smirked and lifted him into the air with her arms tightly locked around his back. Krillin's face turned red and he tried to utter words that know one could understand. Finally, 18 dropped him to the ground and he gasped for air.

"Kami 18, you've been working out or something?" Krillin asked while holding his stomach. 18 smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his neck and gave him a noogie.

"Maybe!" They both started laughing and they somehow started wrestling. The rest of the gang watched the two have fun and they laughed when Krillin threw 18 to the ground. She made a slight ditch in the snow where her body landed and she growled as her hair got wet from the snow.

"Krillin!!! You just messed up my hair!" Krillin gulped in fear and he smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry 18." He offered her his hand and the scowl on her face turned into a devious smirk. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her, making him land in the snow face first. Everyone fell into fits of laughter and held onto their sides to stop themselves from falling to the snow themselves.

"Hahaha! Nice one 18!" Bulma complimented as she slapped her friend's hand. 

"Oh yea? Well Bulma, how would you like to go next?" Krillin questioned as he lifted himself from the snow and raised his eyebrows at her. Bulma's smile left her face and she hugged onto Vegeta even more.

"No way! Go push someone else in!" She added as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"What makes you think that I'll save you woman?" Bulma looked up at Vegeta as he said this and she glared at him.

"Because you wouldn't want me to get all wet and then get sick and have to stay home and miss our trip." Bulma smartly put it. Vegeta smirked and pried her arms off of him. Bulma gazed at him with wide eyes and she screamed when he pushed her on her butt. Bulma had her mouth agape and her eyes were wide with shock. _~ Oh no, he did not just do that ~ _ Bulma growled and glared daggers at Vegeta who was chuckling at her.

"You asshole! I said that I didn't want to get pushed and you go ahead and push me!" Bulma slowly lifted herself off of the ground and looked at the back of her pants and butt. "Uggghhh! Now my pants and ass are wet! Thanks a lot Vegeta!" She exclaimed as she stalked up to him and pushed him on the chest. He stumbled back a bit, but kept his balance. He scowled at her and she just smirked at her. Then, her eyes turned to a wild icy blue color and she leaped into his arms, making him lose his balance and fall flat on his back in the white fluffy substance. Bulma laughed at his expression as he realized that he was on the ground with Bulma on top of him. A smirk suddenly formed on his lips and he placed his hands on her hips. Bulma stopped laughing and yelped as she was flipped over and was now lying on the cold hard, white, did I mention cold snow. She ground her teeth together as chills were sent up and down her spine and she visibly shivered. Vegeta was on top of her, studying her facial features, and noticed that she shivered.

"Are we cold little one?" Bulma narrowed her eyes at him and playfully hit him on the arm.

"What have I been saying like for the past five minutes?" Vegeta smirked at her sarcasm and nipped at her nose with his mouth. 

"More like bitching. You never say or talk, its always bitch." Bulma scowled at him and tried to cross her arms but Vegeta held her tightly in his arms. 

"Hmph. Well in all of the few words you say, all I can hear is complaining or I'm Kami now listen to me." Vegeta chuckled and gazed into her alluring blue eyes.

"No, It's I'm Vegeta now listen to me. Hell, I'm dating you and you don't even know my name?" Bulma smiled at him and hit him hard on the chest.

"Haha. Real funny. Now get off of me. It's freezing down here." By now, the rest of the gang has left them so they could have their 'fun time' while they drove off to go somewhere or home. 

"I don't think so. I like it down here." 

"Well, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Get off!" Vegeta smirked at her and finally lifted himself up with his arms. He offered Bulma his hand and she graciously took it.

"Finally. Now let's go. We still have to pack a little bit more." Vegeta nodded and his arm snaked its way around her waist and he pulled her in close. Bulma snuggled in closer to the warmth emanating from his warm chest and she sighed in content. Vegeta noticed how comfortable she was and smirked to himself. They made it to his car and hopped in and Bulma immediately turned on the heat. Vegeta pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards his house. After a few minutes, they arrived at Vegeta's house and he parked the car in his garage.

"You have an SUV right?" He asked Bulma. She nodded and stepped out of the car. 

"An Escalade to be exact." Vegeta grunted and locked the car doors and they both walked out of the garage, closing the door behind them. They made their way over to Bulma's house and entered through the front door. Mrs. Briefs came over to greet them and she gave Bulma a little hug.

"So you two are leaving for that vacation today right?" 

"Yea. We thought that we might take off a few days of school so we can stay up in the mountains a bit longer."

"Ok sweetie. As long as you keep up with your schoolwork it's fine by me." 

"Thanks mom. We're going to go upstairs and pack the rest of our things."

"Alright. I'll bring up some milk and cookies for you two. Now go on, you'll be leaving soon." Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand and led him to her bedroom. She shut the door closed and smiled at Vegeta.

"She is the most annoying person I have ever met, besides you that is." Vegeta remarked. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him and punched him in the arm.

"Yea, yea. Now help me get my things together." Vegeta rolled his eyes and trudged over to her bed and leaned on the bedpost. He noticed about three suitcases lying on her floor by the door and he smirked.

"What else do you need?" He asked gesturing to the suitcases.

"Ummm…well, I need my hairbrush, toothbrush, make-up, a little bit more clothes, and blankets." Bulma entered her bathroom and got the necessities she needed in there. Vegeta opened up her drawers and picked out a few pair of heavy clothing and threw them on her bed. He found a suitcase under her bed and lifted that to the top of her bed too. He opened it up and threw the clothes in there. Then he treaded over to her other drawers and he smirked as he found out where her undergarments were. He pulled out the sexiest things he could find, which were mostly black since that was his favorite color and threw them into the suitcase as well. Bulma came out of the bathroom and noticed the suitcase. She dropped all of the objects in her arms in there and her mouth went agape as she saw her underwear and bras in there.

"Vegeta?" Vegeta came from around the corner (she has a huge room!) and looked at her shocked expression.

"Did you go through my underwear drawer?" He smirked and strolled over to stand next to her.

"Yes and might I say you have a wide selection. I couldn't figure out which one would look best on you." Bulma smirked and took a step forward, which resulted in her bumping into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his face in close.

"Wanna find out?" Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist and brought their faces in closer.

"Hmmm…I say we do that when we go to the cabin. That way know one can interrupt us like your mother is about to do." As if on cue, Mrs. Briefs knocked on the door and slowly opened it to see Vegeta sitting on the bed and Bulma at the bathroom door.

"Oh hi honey. Here's that milk and cookies for you guys." She set the tray down on her nightstand and she gazed at the two with sparkling blue eyes.

"Oh, you two make such a wonderful couple!" Mrs. Briefs chirped while holding her hands together in front of her chest. "Soon you two will get married and have children and I'll be a grandmother!!" Bulma blushed a bit and quickly pushed her mother out of her room.

"Thanks mom, but we're not that far along yet. Why don't you go water your garden in the conservatory room or something?"

"Ohhhh…grandchildren!" Mrs. Briefs ignored Bulma and merrily skipped down the stairwell towards the kitchen. Bulma slammed the door shut and sighed.

"Kami, she is crazy. How did you know that she was coming?" 

"I could hear her loud footsteps and she was blabbing all the way up here."

"Oh." Bulma walked over to him and sat down next to him on the bed. "Are you done packing?" Vegeta nodded and glanced back at her suitcase and noticed all of the objects inside.

"Think you're bringing enough?" A smirk formed on his lips and she glared at him. Suddenly her phone started ringing and she leaned over Vegeta to get to the phone on the nightstand. 

(One-sided conversation)

"Yea?" Bulma greeted. She plopped down on Vegeta's lap and rested her head on his legs. He just narrowed his eyes at her, but didn't complain none-the-less.

"Aha. We're gonna leave soon."

"Ok. You can come over."

"Sure, but I'd come now. We're leaving like pretty soon. Oh and could you pick up the snowmobiles for us?"

"Ok thanks. Cya in a few. Bye." Bulma clicked the phone off and held it in her hand. Vegeta looked at her with quizzical eyes and she just rolled hers.

"That was Goku. He said that everyone wants to say goodbye so they're coming over." Vegeta scowled at the news and sighed.

"Why couldn't they just call? I mean we just saw them like a few minutes ago."

"Yea, but they want to say it in person. They're gonna miss us Veggie-Chan." She pinched his cheek and he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't do that again woman or else." Bulma smirked playfully at him and raised her other hand to pinch his cheek, but he grabbed that one.

"Or else what?" This time, it was his turn to smirk and he leaned back onto the bed. He flipped them over so she was below him and held her hands above her head.

"Or else you will suffer from my wrath." Just as he finished his sentence, his hands shot at her sides and he tickled her with a force that was unimaginable. Bulma couldn't help but laugh as he continued his assault on her sides and stomach. Tears came to her eyes since she was laughing so hard and a couple of times, she tried to withstand the attack, but she failed and ended up bursting into more laughter.

"V-V-Vegeta! Stop! Hahahahaha! Stop it!" Vegeta chuckled at her lame attempt to halt his assault and he just moved his fingers faster, covering every ticklish spot he knew of. 

"Had enough or do you want to try and pinch my cheek again?" Bulma laughed at him and squeezed his thighs from the sensation of his fingers. After a few more minutes, he succumbed to her pleading and they just lay there on her bed side by side. Bulma looped her arm around his and snuggled up closer to him, enjoying his company. Minus well get use to it since they'll be together for a whole week. She jumped a bit as she heard a car beep its horn and she got up from her bed and looked out the window. There was Chi-Chi with Goku, and 18 with Krillin. Goku got out of Chi-Chi's car and waved up at Bulma. Bulma waved back and noticed the two snowmobiles hooked up on the back of Chi-Chi's car. She ran out of the room and jolted down the stairs and to the front door.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" They all entered the house and Bulma shut the door behind them.

"It's nice and warm in here." Krillin took off his jacket followed by the rest of them and hung them up on the coat rack in front of them.

"Yea. So when are you two leaving for your vaca.?" 18 winked at Bulma and she blushed. 

"In like half an hour. We want to get there before nightfall." 

"Ohhh. Where is Vegeta?" Goku asked looking around the living room and kitchen.

"Upstairs. He was helping me pack. So does anyone want milk and cookies?" 

"Yea!!!" Goku looked at her with huge puppy dog eyes and drool was dripping down the corners of his mouth. Bulma laughed at him and smiled.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Bulma ran up the stairs and into her room. She saw the bathroom door closed and guessed that Vegeta was using it. She knocked on the door and spoke when she heard a grunt.

"Come on down when you're done. Then you and Goku can hook up the snowmobiles on the back of the Escalade. Okie dokie?"

"Sure whatever." Was the reply she heard through the door. She grabbed the tray of milk and cookies and made her way down the stairs. She set the tray down on the coffee table and Goku lunged at it eating every crumb he could find. 

"Surprisingly, milk and cookies are his favorite kinda snack." Chi-Chi stated matter-of-factly. 

"Yea, so you have to call us and tell us everything that is going on while you're up there. And I mean everything. Got it?" 18 asked with a sly smile on her face. 

"Ok, but I won't tell you everything. Some people need secrets you know." Bulma chuckled at her and 18 just pouted. Bulma noticed Chi-Chi looking a bit gloomy over on the couch sitting by herself. She decided to walk over to her and she sat on the soft comfy cushion next to her.

"What's up Chi? You feeling ok?" 

"Yea. I'm…fine." Bulma looked at Chi-Chi with worried eyes and she gave her a hug to comfort her friend.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" Chi-Chi looked up at her with tear filled eyes and she sniffled.

"I…I…" She hesitated not sure whether to tell her or not and she decided against it. If she told her then she would want to stay here and they would miss their trip. "I'm just gonna miss you so much!" She hugged Bulma back and cried into her shoulder. Bulma gave Chi-Chi a confused look, but didn't question her at all. _~ I wonder what's wrong. She's never this emotional when she knows I'm going away. ~_ Goku looked up from his plate and saw Cho-Chi crying on Bulma's shoulder. He swallowed his food and walked over to them.

"Chi, are you sure you're ok? You've been like this ever since second period." Chi-Chi bursted into more tears as he said this and he had worry plastered all over his face. Krillin and 18 came over to see what was going on and they too were worried. Chi-Chi never had a breakdown unless something or someone hurt her. Bulma was worried for Chi-Chi too. Maybe she really was going to miss Bulma…a lot. Everyone's heads turned towards the stairs as they saw Vegeta jump down the stairs and enter the living room.

"What's wrong with the harpy?" He asked in his usual low tone.

"We don't know. She says that she's gonna miss me a lot." Bulma replied. Chi-Chi realized how worried she was making everyone and tried to hold in her sobs. She wiped furiously at her red puffy eyes and looked the other way towards the wall.

"I'm fine. I just told you, I'm gonna miss you a whole lot." Chi-Chi grumbled trying to sound convincing. Fortunately for her, everyone bought it and they calmed down a bit.

"Ok. Well, Goku, can you and Vegeta hook the snowmobiles onto my Escalade for me?" Goku nodded and she threw the capsule that held the vehicle inside to him. Vegeta waltzed right out the front door and Goku took one last look at Chi-Chi before disappearing as well. 

"Alright well le-"Krillin, we need you too! Grab the keys from Bulma would ya?" Goku yelled from outside. Bulma nodded at Krillin and fished her hand around in her pocket for her car keys. She threw them at Krillin and he jogged out the front door, making sure to close it behind him. 

"Like I was saying before, can you guys help me with my suitcases?" 18 and Chi-Chi nodded at her and they ran up to her room. They each grabbed a suitcase and 18 grabbed two. They slowly took step by step down the stairs and opened up the front door. Bulma led them to the car and opened up the door to the backseat behind the passenger seat. Each of the girls stuffed the suitcases into the backseat and closed the door with a swift push.

"Vegeta? Where's your luggage?" Bulma yelled over to him as he and Goku were pulling the trailer holding the snowmobiles over to the truck. 

"In..my..room!" Bulma barely heard him, but did understand what he said. She ran over to his house and knocked on the front door. Mrs. Ouji opened the door and greeted Bulma with a warm hug. She invited her into the house and Bulma was explaining to her that she was there to grab Vegeta's luggage. She ran up the stairs and entered into his room that said 'Do Not Enter' on the door. She grabbed his two huge black sport bags and lifted them onto each one of her shoulders. She slowly made it to the stairs and took her time on each step so she wouldn't fall. She said goodbye to Mrs. Ouji on her way out and shut the front door behind her as she left. Bulma slowly walked over to the truck and had 18 help her place the bags in the back. 

"All done! Now all we need is to do is go. Thanks a lot guys." Bulma, 18, and Chi-Chi hugged each other in a group hug and stumbled back inside the warm house together. After a few minutes, the boys returned shivering like crazy since they just walked out of the house with no jacket. 

"Ok, well Vegeta and I are gonna get going. We'll call you when we get there so you know we're ok. Ok Chi?" Bulma looked over at Chi-Chi knowing that she would have asked her of that. Chi-Cho nodded and smiled at Bulma. They all had another group hug and Bulma hugged Krillin and Goku too. 

"We'll see you all in like a week or so. Ok?"

"Yup. Be careful! Don't talk to strangers! And don't come back with anything broken you two!" Chi-Chi blurted out. 

"My, my. Don't we just have the mother hen?" Vegeta teased. Chi-Chi glared at him and glanced at Bulma with sad eyes.

"Bye guys!" Everyone waved to them as Bulma and Vegeta walked over to the front door.

"Is my baby and her soon to be husband leaving without saying goodbye to her and his soon to be mother?!" Mrs. Briefs chirped from as she entered the living room. Bulma and Vegeta blushed and Mrs. Briefs came over and hugged them both. Vegeta scowled at her and Mrs. Briefs looked at him with her cheery but sad eyes. 

"Mom! Stop saying such things! You might jinx it!" Bulma exploded at her mother. She winked at Vegeta and he just smirked at her. Everyone else was watching the scene and snickering at Bulma and Vegeta.

"Ooooh! Take pictures while you're up there! Here I got you a camera, with extra rolls of film. Mrs. Briefs handed her daughter a camera with 24 rolls of film.

"Kami mother! Don't you think this is a bit too much?"

"Oh nonsense. You can never run out of film. Now be sure to take plenty of pictures of everything and yourselves together! Oh wait, let me get your father! He'll want to say goodbye!" Mrs. Briefs left to go find Mr. Briefs and as soon as she left, she was back again with Mr. Briefs in tow.

"Bulma dear. You're leaving now?" Dr. Briefs asked as he ripped his arm from his wife's.

"Yea. I'll miss you daddy!" Bulma gave her father a hug and he patted her back. 

"Now, this young man is going with you?" Dr. Briefs gazed at Vegeta and eyed him curiously.

"Yea. This is Vegeta. You know him, he lives next door to us."

"Ahh yes. You come over frequently."

"Yes sir. I promise to take care of your daughter while we're away and no harm will be brought to her." Dr. Briefs nodded and he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I trust that you will." He brought his face in closer to Vegeta's and whispered something in his ear. "If she comes back with any surprises, it'll be your head." He stepped back from Vegeta and Vegeta just nodded in understanding. 

"Ok…we're gonna get going. Bye everyone!" Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand and led him out of the house and over to the car. The truck was already started up and they hopped in. They watched as their four friends exited their house and ran over to their cars. They all waved to each other and soon enough, Bulma and Vegeta were on their way to the mountains.

A/N: Man that was the longest chapter I think that I have ever written. I'm not sure, but that was really long. Well, it seems as if something is on Chi-Chi's mind, but what is it? And Bulma and Vegeta re on their way to the mountains! I wonder what happens! Well PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW!!! Till next chapter…


	22. The Arrival

****

Who Would've Known

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

A/N: Hey all of my readers and reviewers! Thanks a whole bunch for all of your wonderful reviews! I absolutely love them! Plez REVIEW SOME MORE!!! I need to know if you like my story! Well thank you so much and here is another chapter that you've all been waiting for. ENJOY!!!

****

Chapter Twenty- Two

The Arrival

****

There they rode down the windy roads towards their destination getting closer every second. Vegeta was busy concentrating on the snow-covered road while Bulma was looking at the beautiful scenery. She gazed intently at the mountains they passed and the wild animals that were travelling to warmer climates. She sighed and the window fogged up from her hot breath causing her to wipe the disturbed place with her sleeve. She glanced at Vegeta and admired his handsome features. His hair was standing up in that usual flame like style as always, but his eyes were filled with more emotion then she had ever seen before. Reading him was like reading an open book for her. He always tried to hide his emotions from the outer world with his cold facades, but she saw right through them. His eyes always gave away his inner turmoil and Bulma read every single emotion that ran through them. As if feeling someone's eyes on him, Vegeta glanced at Bulma and caught her staring at him.

"What woman?" He asked in his usual gruff voice. Bulma shrugged and averted her eyes to the road.

"Nothing. Just tired and hungry. There's nothing to do in here and I'm bored." Vegeta rolled his eyes at her and moved his hand to the back of his seat and pulled out a pack of M&M's. He placed it on her lap and glanced at her for any reaction. He knew she loved chocolate more than anything and seeing the look of gratitude etched on her face made him feel happy that he inflicted those emotions. Bulma ripped at the package hungrily and began to devour the little chocolate pieces inside. 

"Thanks Vegeta. I didn't even know that we had chocolate or I would've eaten it earlier."

"That's why I didn't tell you about it. You would've eaten all the chocolate I brought and leave me with nothing. How stupid do you think I am woman?" He smirked and glanced back at her again. Bulma glared at him and 'hmphed'. 

"Oh well. I know now and I will leave you some. You didn't need to hide it from me." Vegeta shrugged and continued driving down the icy highway. Bulma gazed at him and smirked before turning her attention out the window again.

Vegeta glanced at her once more and smirked. He loved to toy with her and see her reaction. Whenever she grew angry, her face always became flushed and her eyes would turn this wild electrifying dark blue color. It fascinated him to no end at how beautiful she looked especially when she was angry. He adjusted his position in his seat to get more comfortable and Bulma tensed as she felt the truck swerve. Vegeta smirked, noticing her alertness and he swerved a little more on the road on purpose. Bulma gripped onto the dashboard as she was jerked towards Vegeta and she glared at him.

"What the hell was that for Vegeta? Are you trying to kill us?" Vegeta just smirked and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Bulma growled and sat back in her seat holding her seatbelt with extra strength. 

"What can't take a little joke? I can control this vehicle better than you think woman so calm down."

"Hmph. Yea right." Bulma muttered under her breath, which Vegeta still heard and he scowled.

"What? Don't you agree with me?" Bulma glanced at him and snorted. Vegeta's lips curled into a smirk and he glanced at her. "Wanna find out?" Bulma's eyes widened and she scowled at him.

"No. I'd rather live thank you very much." Vegeta rolled his eyes and continued on to their destination. After a few more hours, they saw the road that led them to their cabin and they drove up towards the top of the mountain. 

"Finally! That took forever!" Bulma wailed as she looked out her window trying to catch her bearings. The truck whipped around a sharp turn and Bulma's head slammed into the window. She grabbed her throbbing forehead and rubbed at the mottled skin. Vegeta was chuckling behind her and she glared daggers at him.

"Owwwwwe. That hurt Vegeta. Go slower next time you go around a turn you bonehead." He rolled his eyes at her and then pushed on the gas a bit more as they accelerated up the mountain. Suddenly, they came to a flat plain on their way up the mountain and Bulma's mouth dropped open. There in the middle of the flat land was a light brown log cabin with a wooden rap around porch. It was surrounded by tons of Evergreens that had snow dripping from the branches and falling to the ground in little heaps. If you gazed up towards the sky, it looked like the trees were endless and reached the top of the Earth. The sky was a dark purplish color as it was almost night and Bulma smiled as she inspected the outer part of the cabin. The cabin itself was two stories high and more than enough room for the both of them. The roof was a darker brownish color and had an extra layer of wood on top to better insolate and support the roof. Little icicles hung from the ends of the roof and water dripped from the tips as they looked like they would fall any second. A stone chimney popped out from the corner of the roof and there were icicles hanging from the sides of the top as well. There was one window on each side of the cabin on both the first and second floors and thin white curtains covered all of the windows from the inside. The front door was also wood and it had a black latch on the side to open and lock the door. Christmas lights were wrapped around the porch railings just waiting to be lit and it seriously made the cabin look more welcoming. As far as Bulma could see, there was also wooden furniture on the porch such as chairs, rockers, end tables, and one large picnic table in the middle of the porch. 

Vegeta drove up the path right next to the cabin and halted to stop and took a good look at the cabin.

"Not bad for a couple hundred bucks." Bulma looked at him like he was crazy and she sighed in amazement. 

"Not bad? What are you talking about Vegeta? This place is magnificent; it's so beautiful and breathtaking. I absolutely love it!" She leaned over in her seat and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck earning a playful smirk from him. "Thank you so much for bringing me up here. It's perfect." She lightly kissed him on the lips, brushing hers against his, until he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. They both pulled back for air and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Hmph. Anything you want woman. You just remember that this is our vacation, so no telling your little harpy friends _everything_ that happens. Got it?" Bulma smirked and nodded before smiling.

"Fine by me." She kissed him once more before retreating back to her seat and opening the door to get out. Bulma took a deep breath and smelled the fresh air and the scent of Evergreens that lingered in the air. She smiled and walked through the snow to the back of the truck and met Vegeta back there. He opened up the tailgate and they both grabbed a couple of bags and strolled up the wooden steps onto the porch. Vegeta bent over and grabbed a key that was hidden under a leg of a chair and unlocked the door.

"How did you know that was there?" Bulma asked as they entered the cabin.

"What? You thought they wouldn't tell me where the key was? Are you that dense woman?" Bulma blushed and looked to the ground visibly embarrassed.

"Well that didn't cross my mind ok? I can't help being stupid sometimes." Vegeta rolled his eyes at her comment and dropped the bags on the floor next to him. He looked around and noticed that the inside was huge! Right in front of them was a dining room that had a cherry oak table set in the middle of the room and a few cherry oak cabinets to match. To their right was the living room that was probably the biggest room in the whole cabin. It had a loft so you could see up onto the second floor beyond the railing and you could see all kinds of different doors up there. The room also had a fireplace right smack dab in the middle of the wall made of gray stone and it also had a gray stone platform right beneath it with objects that looked like forks lying on top of it. There were three sofas up against the walls, one obviously a pull out, and one love seat that sat close to the fireplace. There was a coffee table in the middle of the room with candles set upon it, just waiting to burn off their luscious aromas. The walls were decorated with pictures and portraits of mountains and wildlife and lights hung from the ceiling as well as a fan. 

Bulma glanced to her left and saw the kitchen that was filled with pots, pans, a coffeemaker, a microwave, a stove, almost anything you could think of. Down the hall you could see another door and a toilet was inside the room, the bathroom. She wondered how they could get electricity up here for a second, but then she thought about electrical wires and how they can go anywhere and the thought escaped her head. 

"…..Wow…..this place…is huge." Bulma dropped her bags to the floor and walked around observing the place until she saw a set of wooden stairs that led up to the second floor. "Vegeta over here! Let's go check out the upper floor!" She waited a couple of seconds before Vegeta turned the corner and met her at the bottom of the stairs. She smirked and grabbed his hand before dragging him up the stairs and onto the platform. She looked wildly about, taking in everything she saw and she glanced up at Vegeta who was scowling at her. She rolled her eyes and loosened her grip on his hand, but the grip came back full force as she felt Vegeta tighten up his hand. She looked up at him and saw the smirk on his face suddenly and she smirked back at him and tightened her hold as well. 

"Let's check out these rooms." They treaded over to the door closest to the stair well and opened it up to find a bedroom. The bedroom was a little dark, but you could make out two full sized beds with white comforters on each of them and two nightstands with lamps and a clock on them next to the beds. A small dresser sat on the other side of the room with a mirror above it and a small TV. was nestled right on an end table with a fake plant next to it.

"Hmmm…this room is nice." Bulma exclaimed and Vegeta pulled her out of that room and to another door.

"We get another room woman. That one is too light." Bulma shook her head and smirked, as she knew why he didn't want that room. True it was too light for him, but it had two beds and he only wants one. Vegeta opened the door next to the one they just inspected and they looked inside. It was a smaller room than before and looked exactly the same except for the carpet was a maroon color and the comforters were a dark green color. Vegeta curled his nose up in disgust, obviously not impressed with the colors and Bulma chuckled.

"I see you don't like this room. It does have bad color coordination. Let's go look at the other two doors." Bulma led Vegeta away from the ugly room and to the door across the hall. She turned the doorknob and pushed the door open to reveal a bathroom. There was a toilet, a sink, a bathtub, and surprisingly a Jacuzzi. 

"Ooooo. I like this bathroom already. They have a Jacuzzi!" Vegeta smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"We'll go in that later if you want." Bulma's eyes lit up as she heard his comment and she hugged his chest. 

"Of course we will. It isn't everyday you go in a Jacuzzi in a secluded area." Bulma smiled at him and he just smirked. He leaned down so they were face to face and Vegeta whispered into her ear.

"That's not what I was getting at, but you can think whatever you want woman. Like I said before, you're mine this week." Bulma's eyes widened as she understood exactly what he meant and she narrowed her eyes at him as she placed a playful smirk on her lips. 

"I knew that was the only reason you wanted to come up here." Bulma sarcastically remarked and Vegeta smirked sexily. 

"You're a slow one woman." Bulma glared at him and scowled.

"Oh shut up Vegeta. Let's go see the other room." Vegeta smirked as he saw the rise in Bulma's temper and he admired her every feature. What he said was true, but no the whole truth. He did wish to move the relationship a step further, but only if she was willing to. He would never force himself upon her in a million years and he knew it, she knew it. So it was all up to her. Bulma dragged him to the door that was by itself in the middle of the whole upstairs and Bulma opened it up. Her eyes traveled all over the place and she smiled.

"This is it Vegeta. This is our room." Inside the room, which was most likely the master bedroom, was a large king sized bed with a comforter in the middle of the room up against the wall and a nightstand set right beside it with a clock and lamp lying on top of it. At the end of the bed was an arm wall with a TV inside and below there were drawers meant for clothing. To the right of the arm wall was a dresser for more clothes and a mirror hung high above it reflecting everything in its path. To the left of the arm wall was a desk with a pen and paper already properly placed on it and a chair that was pushed up in front of it. The carpet was a dark royal blue color and there was yet another rug on top of the carpet on the left side of the bed. Bulma eyed the room with sparkling eyes and she ran over to the bed and jumped on it. She sunk into the soft comfortable mattress and looked up at the ceiling as if she was in wonderland. 

"This bed is so comfy. Come try it out Veggie-head. You know you want to." She gave him a sexy grin and Vegeta raised an eyebrow playfully as he smirked, totally ignoring the pet name. He stalked over to the bed with his arms crossed and him in his usual stoic stance and he pressed his hand down on the mattress.

"It's a good mattress. This won't give anyone a backache, even the old who are about to croak."

"That's good to hear. But I mean try it out. Lay down." She patted the space next to her and Vegeta sighed as he followed her hand and lay down next to her. He rested his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling as well.

"It's comfortable. Are you happy now woman?"

"Yes." She rolled over and rested her head on his chest as well as her hand and she closed her eyes as she yawned tiredly.

"You're not sleeping on me woman. Now get off before I throw you off."

"You wouldn't throw me off."

"Oh yes I would and I will if you don't get off." Bulma protested a bit, but complied with his wishes and got off of his chest. He sat up and swung his legs over the bed standing up.

"I'm going to get the rest of the things out of the truck. You go and unpack everything." With that he stomped out of the room and Bulma just stared blankly at the doorway before growling and following him out. After about three and a half hours or so, they got the electric on, had all of their stuff unpacked, called everyone to tell them they made it and were ok, and it was now time for them to go to bed. Vegeta poked at the wood in the fireplace one last time, before closing the little gates and standing up. He glanced back at the couch and saw Bulma sleeping while in her pj's and he shook his head. He walked over to her and gazed at her lovingly before gently lifting her into his arms and going up the stairs towards their room. He set her down on one side of the bed and moved a strand of hair from her face. He noticed how beautiful she was when she was sleeping and he smiled. He kissed her forehead before slipping into the bed next to her. He quickly removed his shirt and threw it on the floor before snaking his arm around her waist and hugging her to his body. He nuzzled his face in her hair and the smell of strawberries filled his senses. He sniffed her hair a couple of times before being drowned in the scent of strawberries and soon enough he drifted off to a deep slumber, not to be awaken again until the sun peeked over the mountaintop.

A/N: That was ch.22. I hope you all liked it. Was that enough detail yet luv101? Well anyways….PLEASE REVIEW AND REVIEW and I'll try to get these chapters ASAP! Ja ne! Till next chapter….

****


	23. Fun and Adrenaline

****

Who Would've Known

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ….oh fiddlesticks! 

A/N: Hey everyone, thank you so much for reviewing and I thank you all for the compliments. Just to let you know, I do plan on making this story a lemon….so all of you young people out there…..beware. Ok, well REVIEW AND REVIEW and tell me if you have any suggestions or questions and I would be more than happy to answer them. ^__^ On with the story……

****

Chapter Twenty-Three

Fun and Adrenaline

Bulma twisted her body on the warm mattress while stretching her arms over her head and yawned. She rolled over, expecting it to be nice and warm with a little someone next to her, but all she felt was the ice cold bed sheets. Her eyes shot open and she quickly jumped back as a chill ran down her spine and she curled up in the blankets. Her teeth chattered as she looked wildly about the room until her eye caught the brightness of the window. She shut them immediately as the white light burned her retinas and she buried her face into her pillow. 

"God…it's so damn bright out. My eyes hurt like hell right now!" She lifted her head from her fluffy pillow and let her eyes adjust to the brightness. "Hmmm…..now where is that little bastard? He can't just leave me here to freeze to death…..speaking of freezing, why the hell is the heat not on?" Bulma swathed the comforter around her shivering body and treaded over to the window. She gazed at the rest of the mountain and looked in awe at the beautiful scenery. 

"Now where is that camera? This is definitely the perfect Kodak moment." Bulma jogged over to her suitcase and pulled out her camera. She ran over to the window, opened it up for a clearer shot and snapped the picture before closing the window with a loud bang.

"My Kami…it's colder than Alaska out there." She tossed her camera back into the suitcase and walked over to the door and whipped it open. She glided down the hallway and tightened her hold on the comforter as much as she could as she noticed it was cold in the rest of the cabin as well. Her feet carefully stepped down the stairs, making sure not to trip over the long quilt that trailed behind her and she jumped to the floor as soon as she reached the bottom step.

"I see you're finally awake." Bulma walked a little further down the hallway until she arrived in the kitchen where she saw Vegeta leaning against the counter. He was in his usual stance; arms crossed over chest, smirk plastered on lips, and those coal black penetrating eyes that bore into hers with desire. She bridled a bit as his eyes roamed over the comforter that was clung to her form and an eyebrow rose in question. She huffed as she remembered that there was no heat in the cabin and glared at him.

"Why is there no heat in here? It's like below freezing point in this cabin!" Vegeta snorted and glanced over to the fireplace in the living room. 

"That's the only thing we got woman. It's either deal with it, or we leave. Your choice." She opened her mouth to retort to his comment, but instead a gasp was the only thing heard as her eyes widened and she squealed happily.

"Yes! I almost forgot! I brought extra heaters with just in case since I knew it would've been cold out here and I wanted to be extra warm. I hate being cold….they're in my capsules upstairs." Vegeta rolled his eyes at her and growled in frustration.

"Are you telling me that I've been freezing my ass off down here for three hours while you had heaters upstairs right beside our bed?" Bulma nodded and stuck her tongue out at him before swiftly turning around and racing upstairs. She grabbed the capsules that were sitting on the nightstand and picked the one that was labeled 'heaters'. She smiled as she threw the capsule on the ground and the smoke cleared away to reveal four average sized black heaters. She picked one of them up by the side and dragged it over to a corner in the room. She plugged it into an outlet and switched it on so an orange light was showing on the side. She placed her hand above the vents as she felt the warm breeze flow in between her fingers and she smirked as she remembered that it was her idea to bring the heaters.

"Go me….go me….!" Bulma twirled around as she clung even more to the quilt around her and she stared at the other three heaters. "Hn…..now where to put those….one goes in the kitchen, the bathroom, and the other goes in the hallway at the top of the stairs." She nodded in agreement to herself and got to work. When she was done placing the heaters in their rightful spots, she flew down the stairs and into the kitchen to meet up with Vegeta again.

"What's for breakfast Veggie-Chan?" A smirk formed on her lips as she watched his playful smirk turn into a scowl.

"I don't know woman. What ARE we having for breakfast?" Bulma frowned at his remark, knowing that he meant that she was cooking. Good thing her mother taught her how to cook or else they would be long gone by now.

"Hmph. Fine, I'm guessing that you mean I'm making it cause you can't cook for your life. Now what do you want?" He smirked playfully and rose his eyebrow. 

"What do I want? Hmm…..let me see." He advanced on her, taking each step as slowly as possible and appeared before her. "Hmmm…..what do I want?" He repeated as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her in close to his chest. Bulma smirked at him and ran her hands up his chest and then to his neck until they were wrapped around his neck. She massaged the back of his neck with the tips of her thumbs as they swirled around in circular motions and she smiled as she heard him purr a bit.

"Like that, huh?" She chuckled. "Now tell me what you want and maybe I can help you out." Vegeta smirked sexily at the offer and ran his hands down her back to her rear and gave it a little squeeze. 

"Let's see…..I want……………six eggs, ten strips of bacon, four sausage patties, and seven pancakes. That's what I want." Now Vegeta smirked evilly as he saw her expression go from flirtatious to annoyed in a matter of seconds. Bulma narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. Vegeta chuckled and brought his face in closer to hers, and nibbled on her ear, making Bulma shutter. 

"I'm hungry woman….you better get cooking." He pulled back away from her and smirked as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Bulma just stood there, half dazed, half wanting to rip his head off for ruining the good moment. She growled and stomped over to the stove to cook their breakfast. After they were done eating their delicious, yet burned food, thanks to Bulma being angry with Vegeta and burning HIS food on purpose, they both took their showers, got dressed, freshened up, and sat down on the living room love seat. 

"Phew! And why did you make me get ready so fast?" Bulma asked as she leaned on the arm of the sofa. Vegeta huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Woman….I only said this to you for the twelfth time……….so we can go outside and go snowmobiling or snowboarding or something. I'm not going to stay cooped up in this cabin the whole time we're up here." He crossed his arms over his chest and averted his gaze to the window. Bulma took the camera that was in her hands and stuffed it in her pocket and zippered it up.

"Fine, fine. I sort of do want to go outside and look at everything and have fun." She stood up from her seat and looked down at Vegeta. "Well, are you coming or not?" She placed her hands on her hips and smirked as Vegeta's eyes scanned her body; her tight black spandex pants and a heavy light blue jacket. She had black hiking boots, a light blue cotton hat with a pom pom on the top, and black gloves on as well. He smirked as he rose from the sofa slowly and stood face to face with her. Bulma lifted her hand to his face and trailed her finger over his cheek before smirking playfully and walking past him to the door, making sure to brush his shoulder on her way. She opened the door and vanished into the bitter cold outside. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists before retreating to the outdoor world as well and he slammed the door closed. 

Bulma strolled over to the Escalade parked in the driveway and unlocked the doors with keypad on the driver's door. She walked to the back of the SUV and opened the back door and lifted herself up onto the carpeted interior. She swung her legs back and forth while looking at the snowmobiles that were hooked onto the back of the vehicle and the snowboards and ice skates that she was sitting next to. Vegeta came up next to her and leaned against the side of the truck. 

"What's wrong woman? I thought we were going to do something, not sit around all day." Bulma rolled her eyes and then glared at him.

"I'm thinking Vegeta. For your information, I don't know what I want to do yet so I am thinking. Snowmobiling sounds fun and I get to see the rest of the mountain if we do that. I don't want to snowboard just yet, we'll do that tomorrow or something, and ice skating….hmmm….I think I want to go snowmobiling. Yup…that's what we'll do." Bulma smiled and hopped off of the back of the vehicle and began to disconnect one of the snowmobiles from the trailer. Vegeta shrugged and began to disconnect the other snowmobile from the trailer as well. After both of the transporters were off of the trailer Vegeta pulled them both out into the thick snow and jumped onto one. Bulma closed the back door to the Escalade and locked it up. She ran over to the other snowmobile and hopped on while grabbing the key that was wrapped around the handlebars of the mini vehicle and starting it up. Vegeta watched her as she revved the engine a bit and he smirked as he saw a challenge unfolding. He too started the ignition and revved the engine while glancing at Bulma. They both looked over the control panel to make sure that everything was working correctly and they each had a full tank of gas.

"Ok, looks like everything's fine. Later Veggie!" Bulma took off towards the woods that surrounded the cabin and Vegeta smirked playfully before speeding after her. She maneuvered the vehicle with great skill and dodged trees, shrubs, and anything else that was in her way. Vegeta was close behind her, trying to find another way to pass her since she was swerving all over the place. Bulma glanced behind her and saw Vegeta trailing behind her, looking all over the place. She looked back at where she was going just in time to dodge a tree and she sighed as she continued to swerve all over the place. She glanced behind her once again to see just the woods, no Vegeta. A worried, yet confused look spread across her face and she slowed down a bit.

"Where did he go? I hope he didn't crash into that tree I almost hit." She halted to an abrupt stop and looked carefully around herself. She suddenly saw a blurry figure in the corner of her eye and she whipped her head around to look at it. It was Vegeta on his dark blue snowmobile. He had passed her by going into another part of the woods that she couldn't see. She growled as she realized that she had been worried for nothing and she took off towards Vegeta at her maximum speed. Vegeta noticed her stopped in the middle of nowhere and smirked as he saw her look over at him and start up her vehicle once more. He sped up a little more, watching as she was quickly gaining on him every second. Soon enough, she was right on his tail, and Vegeta did everything in his power to make sure she didn't pass him. 

He saw a little valley up ahead and smirked as he knew that there would be a huge dip. He full well knew that she would never risk jumping at such a high distance above the ground, so he sped up to his max and braced himself for the jump. Bulma saw that there was no more flat land ahead of them and she assumed that there was either a cliff or a valley ahead of them. By the looks of it, a valley, and she knew that Vegeta thought she would never do something like that. It's true, she would never do something like that, but she wanted to win and she wanted to show him that she was not afraid. She nodded in agreement to herself and since she was already at her max, she just braced herself for the huge jump. Vegeta glanced behind him and saw the expression on her face, excitement and determination. He smiled to himself right before launching off of the ground and soaring into the air. He let his legs fly high into the air, hanging onto the snowmobile with only his hands and he returned to previous position as he was about to land. He stopped dead in his tracks and watched as Bulma came over the little cliff. Bulma flew into the air right behind him and looked down at the ground beneath her with wide eyes. She tightened her hold on the handlebars and clenched her teeth as the cold air stung at her face.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!!" She cried out and braced herself as she landed safely onto the ground. She stopped right next to Vegeta and looked at him with wide eyes. She started to laugh and she brought her hands up to her face and looked them over.

"I did it! Yes! Now that's what I'm talking about!" She threw her fists into the air and yelled out in excitement. She felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins and she needed more danger…more excitement…and more cliffs. Vegeta chuckled at her and put his hand on her shoulder as they were right next to each other.

"Calm down woman before you have a heart attack." Bulma smiled at him and jumped into his arms, knocking them both over into the snow. She grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him roughly on the lips. Vegeta didn't expect this, but he tried not to hesitate as she was so quick in acting and he kissed her back just as rough. He flipped them over so he was on top and he cradled her in his arms. His hands roamed over her body that was layered in clothing and he cursed the barriers that held him away from feeling her skin…her bare flesh. He pulled away from her, gasping for air and he looked down at a smiling Bulma.

"Hmm….forget about what I said before….I like you better like this." He smirked and kissed her again while rolling around in the snow, both fighting to be the dominant person……to be on top. Bulma pinned his arms down with her hands as she was on top and an evil smirk formed on her lips.

"I think I like being like this too. More fun!" She giggled before kissing him fully on the lips and then leaving a trail of steamy hot wet kisses from his cheek to his neck. Vegeta held back a moan as she sucked at the crook of his neck and he couldn't take it anymore. He was the one who was supposed to be seducing, not her. With great ingenuity, he somehow got her to release his arms and he flipped them over so he was on top. Bulma yelped in surprise and chuckled at him before kissing him with such force on the lips. Vegeta welcomed the kiss with open arms and found her to be quite sexy like this, all pumped up and very excited. She tugged on the collar of his jacket and pulled him as close as possible to her body while moaning. Vegeta smirked against her lips as he heard her moan a bit and he removed her hat and ran his hands through her silky lavender locks. Bulma released his lips with her own and stared up at him while chattering her teeth. 

"It's…..it's too cold…out here. Let's go back…to the cabin or…something." Vegeta looked around and the only thing he saw was woods and snow and then he averted his eyes back to Bulma. He nodded before rising to his feet and helping her up onto hers as well. She smiled and kissed him on the lips before retreating to her snowmobile and starting it up. Vegeta smirked at her before swinging his leg over his vehicle and starting his up as well.

"Let's race back Vegeta! We'll just follow our tracks." Bulma winked at him before turning around and riding into the valley. Vegeta followed her, of course accepting the challenge and together they both rode up the side of the valley towards their cabin.

A/N: OoOoOoOoOoOo…..hot steamy action…warning there will be more of that so beware. ^_^ Anyways…please REVIEW AND REVIEW like always and I hope to get out my next chapter soon. What happens next you ask? Well let's just say…a lot of emotion. Till next chapter…..


End file.
